Rose of the Branwen Mafia
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.
1. Your going to Love it

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Bradwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

Something that was stuck in my head. It happens a lot. In fact I say it happens to often. I actually have about 20-30 stories stuck up there. But I try to leave them there. Unless I just get the urge to write it out.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

 _"Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications

I do not own RWBY

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Your going to love it**

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Place: Warehouse District**

 **Time: 1120 (Cancer 12th, Wednesday)**

The Xiao Long BKB Gym had been around since 1941 and was owned, created and managed by Shin Xiao-Long who was a practitioner of Northern style Kickboxing, up until his son Taiyang was born a few years after his 9th and final title defense/loss. The Gym had seen it's fair share of renovations and changes over the last few decades. Seeing as it was currently owned and run by Shin's granddaughter there wasn't much to say.

Yang Xiao-Long- Branwen was beautiful, there was no question about that. Standing at the modal height of 5'9" with a build that was more for a fighter then a College student/ Business woman with Large D-cup breasts, a mane of sun-kissed blonde hair, her pride and joy, lavender eyes that were often filled with mischief, wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans, an orange sleeveless shirt, a brown lather jacket. She was known to many as the Dragon Brawler, but that was to those that knew her, everyone else called her 'Sir', especially when she was in a bad mood. Currently she wasn't really in a bad mood, but she wasn't happy

Currently Yang sat down in a folding chair as four of the members of her Gym worked a heavy bag. The heavy-bag let out yells of pain with each strike. The Heavy-bag owed Yang money and not an insignificant amount either. It was close to 30000 lien. After the last Underground matches were held he lost each bet. Yang often allowed time for bets and the like to be settled, but 30,000 was just to much to pass up. Besides if he didn't take this beating now, Raven would have his head later. And no one crossed the Matriarch of the Branwen Mafia Tribe. Unless you had a death wish.

"That's enough guys," said Yang standing from her seat and walking over to the heavy bag before removing the bag on his face, revealing a slightly above average man in terms of his looks, The type the 22 year old would sleep with if she was in desperate need of a lay.

"What the fuck Yang! I told you I'd get you the fucking money in a few weeks," said Heavy-bag only to be punched and a tooth to go flying.

"First off you will refer to me as Sir and I don't think you know just how much trouble your in right now," said Yang as one of the men handed her a towel to wipe off the blood from her hands. "Raven's called in your mark. She wants the 30,000 plus interest by the end of the week. Now normally she wouldn't bother with such a meager amount of cash seeing at the Branwen Tribe is worth so much more then that, but you've been ducking our calls for the last few weeks. Even Tai's collector's haven't been able to really find you. It was actually luck that I caught you slipping in the streets,"

"It's... It's not my fault. My Dad's in the hospital, I just had another kid, and work is slow in the construction areas," said Heavy-bag only for one of the men to punch him in the gut.

"Tough shit! Your problems aren't my concern. If you were dealing with Tai, hell maybe even one of the others they might have looked the other way, but not me, not Vernel, and definitely not Raven!" yelled Yang. "But I had a pretty good night last night with a couple of friends. So I'll cut you a break. Get me my money by next Friday and I MIGHT not have to throw your ass in the river with a nice pair of cement shoes and put your wife and oldest daughter to work in our cat houses.

The man began to cry. "Thank you sir... Thank you sir," said Heavy-bag.

READDDDDDDY! Armed and Ready!

"Oh my scroll. Give me one minute please," said Yang walking over to the desk and picking it up.

On the screen it said Ruby-ru with a picture that Yang took of her when she was sleeping one day. As Yang saw this her day became instantly brighter. Ruby was her cousin on her Raven's side of the family, but She was more akin to a sister then a cousin. It also didn't hurt that Ruby was the cutest thing to ever exist... next to zwei Ruby's dog, but hat was a mot point. Yang loved her cousin as more of a sister and would do anything in her power to protect her from the life of the Branwen Tribe. The two of them had actually grown up in the same house. When Yang was old enough to have her first memory she honestly use to call Summer, her aunt Mama. Raven didn't have a maternal bone in her body, but she still had a soft spot for both Yang and Ruby. More so Ruby. Yang still had no idea why, maybe it was because Ruby was the Pure and innocent child that no one in the Tribe wanted to taint with their darkness.

While Ruby would soon be living with the Branwen Family in their home it would be a long time-if ever- before Ruby learned about the 'real family' business and not the real estate side of things. By birthright Yang was Next in line to lead the Tribe, but Raven said that it would be a few years, before Yang was ready to handle the politics of the underworld. That was the main reason Yang was only in charge of the Fight Clubs and the Gyms that they owned. It made it easier to launder the money which only accounted for 9 percent of their over all 70,000,000 Lien business.

Hitting the talk button on the scroll Yang went from 'sir' to sis in seconds. "Ruby-RU what's up!" said Yang.

"Where in the heck are you Yang!?" Yelled someone over the line. "You were suppose to pick me up 20 minutes ago!"

Yang pulled the scroll away from her ear with a smile. While Yang was a bad ass and considered the go to enforcer, she easily caved hearing Ruby. Yang was a fan of Mistralian Comics, Manga if you will Especially the really rancey stuff like... what was it. The words meant porn... or at least now it did. Yang while a fan of the good stuff and could be found every once in a while sating her desires with a random male or female was a hardcore 'siscon'. Okay maybe not siscon pre-say, but it was her fantasy to be Ruby's big sister and have Ruby feast on her breasts DAMNIT! Yes Yang was a pervert and she was proud of that fact.

"Sorry Ruby-ru. I had to take care of something. I'm on my way now i'll even buy you those cookies you like so much as an apology," said Yang with a smile on her face.

"You'd better be. Also I want 5 boxes of those cookies," said Ruby with a huff over the scroll.

"Love you too Ruby," said Yang hanging up before looking at Heavy-Bag. "Get him out of here. My money soon or else,"

Yang fished the keys out of her jacket and walked to the door. The click of her heeled boots aduiable in the gym. Opening the door Yang walked up to a Black and Yellow car. It was off the ground by a good 3 feet with off road supposition, sports tires that gripped even in the rain, and a bumping system. It was an Ursa-Major addition and Yang loved it. She loved her bike more. Maybe she would teach Ruby how to ride a mother cycle. Ruby was turning 16 in another few months.

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Place: Vale Bullhead Station**

 **Time: 1145 (Cancer 12th, Wednesday)**

The Vale Bullhead Station was one of the three ways to travel across the wide wide world of Remnant. The Bullet Rails, Ships, and Bull heads. Even though many people favored the Bullet-rails, Bullheads were much more effective. At least until you were in city were public buses and personal vehicles were preferred. The Girl who had been waiting in the station since she had come from Mount Glenn was honestly irritated at the moment since her Cousin-more like big sister- was late.

Ruby Branwen-Rose was quite the beautiful girl and that was in passing. If one truly took the time to stop and look at her they would be stuck dead by her appearance. Standing at only 5'3" she was 'fun-sized as most guys would call her and she had a figure that came from her time on Signal Academy's track team with C-cup breasts, and nice toned legs, her black hair with crimson tips that went to the middle of her neck, she wore a long sleeve red shirt with a black crescent moon and wolf on the front, that fell off her shoulders revealing the straps of her black sports bra, a red and black plaid-skirt that reached the middle of her thighs, black stockings with a rose and thorn pattern, and black combat boots with red straps on the side, sitting on her head was a pair of red custom headphones sat on her neck. In her left hand was a strawberry soda as she sat on a bench waiting for Yang to come pick her up.

Ruby was a very talented individual. An athletically gifted girl when it came to track and field, skilled with computer software, and a very kind girl. The only problem was that she had social anxiety. She didn't do to well around people. Heck she had never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. Yeah she wasn't sure what she was into. She found both sexes attractive for one reason or another. A prime example of this would be her old friend Petra. They had made out once... twice... more then a few times. She had even been Ruby's first- and only- sexual experience.

 _Ruby blushed crimson before shaking her head. "Bad Rose. Thinking those thoughts about the girl who sucked on your tatas and booty," thought Ruby as she focused on her family._

For the last 2 months ever since her mom and dad died in that car wrack she had been a ward of the state. While she did her her Uncle Tai and Aunt Raven, the Kingdom Child Protection Officials had to make sure it was a good home. Ruby didn't know how long it usually took, but two months seemed rather short to Ruby herself. She looked around the station and saw several people sitting around, talking and leaving. Ruby saw a large call pull up before it stopped in front of her with smoking tires.

The driver's door opened and Yang came flying out.

"RUBY-RU!" yelled Yang as she wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her into her cleavage. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Ruby pulled herself out of Yang's boobs. "Yang get your fat boobs out of my face!"

Yang rolled her eyes. "Come on Ruru. Your 15. Knockers, breasts, tits, fun bags, anything other then that boring tone of boobs," said Yang making Ruby blush as Yang groped her breasts though her shirt. "36-C. Not bad sis. You'll be as big as me before too long,"

Ruby jumped back and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at Yang. "DAMMIT YANG!" yelled Ruby making Yang laugh.

Yang grabbed Ruby's trunk and put it in the back of her car. Before tossing Ruby the key. Ruby looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow. Ruby knew how to drive, but she didn't have a license. She was actually in the middle of Drivers school when... Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"What are you waiting for Ruby?" asked Yang hoping into the Passenger seat.

"Nothing," said Ruby getting into the car and starting it up. "Any place where we can get something good to eat?"

Yang smiled. "Your going to love where we're going," said Yang.

"I better," said Ruby as she started to drive along the road.

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Place: Warehouse District**

 **Time: 1200 (Cancer 12th, Wednesday)**

The main Office of The Branwen Tribe was downtown, literally down the street from the Mayor's office. Being in such close proximity to such a position would probably make the family a target, but in truth as one of the 3 Great Crime Families of Vale. They enjoyed a sense of... Ambiguity. They had a relationship with the Mayor as sorta his dogs, only they didn't live off table scraps Between the Five Big powers of Vale the Branwen Tribe and the Mayor's Office shared a pretty 'close' relationship. They kept the other two families and numerous gangs in check, and the 'Mayor's Office' and the DA turned away from some of their lesser crimes. The building they operated out of was 5 stories tall, with two underground parking lots. The Security was quite top notch. The Head of the Tribe spared no expense since everyone in the tribe was her family. The Office was protected around the clock by no less then 50 people.

The Head of the Families personal office was not extravagant, but was beautiful. The office was rounded and covered in furs and tribal style paintings, her desk was made from Mahogany wood. Next to the desk was a O-katana, in a red sheath with a red and white feather on it.

Raven sat in her chair sitting down. The woman was beautiful. In fact if you had put Yang and Her side by side all you had to do was change one of their hair colors and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Even thought Raven was in her Mid-40's she still turned heads when she chose to go to the club. She stood at 5'8" with a body that definitely belonged to a MILF, her black hair is tied by a red bandanna and loosely done up in a ponytail with the ends resembling curved black feathers. A cowlick can be seen protruding from the top of her head, similar to that of her daughter's, red eyes, with small crows feet at the corner, wearing a black pencil skirt that went to her knees, black high heels, red button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, and her jacket sitting on heir chair.

She looked at some of her documents as her Scroll rang. Picking up the scroll she saw that it was Yang. Sighing Raven hit the talk button and brought it to her ear.

"What is it Yang?" asked Raven as she typed away at her computer. "I have to put in an order for some 'party favors' that one of our affiliate crews ordered,"

"I got Ruby-Ru mom," said Yang.

Raven's eyes widened as her hands stopped typing on the keyboard as she got up out of her chair. "Oh Oum. How did I forget that Ruby was coming from Patch today," said Raven putting her hand on her head. "Put it on speaker Yang,"

"Okay mom... your on the speaker now," said Yang.

"Ruby how are you dear?" asked Raven getting out of her chair and dawning her coat.

"It's fine Aunty Raven," said Ruby. "Yang and I are on our way to get a bite to eat," 

Raven smiled at this. "Don't spoil your appetite now girls. I'll have the chef whip us up something tasty for dinner tonight. Dinner will be at 1700 sharp and not a minute later you hear," said Raven.

"Yes Ma'am," said the two, before hanging up.

Raven loved Yang, but Yang had known about the life since... wow Raven couldn't even remember when she got Yang into the Life. It had to be around the age of 15 or 16

The door to Raven's office open and in walked a random man. "Leader I need a moment of your time," said the man.

Raven looked at him with a glare. "What is it?" asked Raven.

Raven had a rule that she was to be called Leader, not Ma'am since she saw it as a sign of weakness. Something she could think her father for. No one but the other Mafia heads dared to call her something so disrespectful. In the Four generations of the Branwen Family Business Raven had made it clear that she was not to be messed with.

"I'm sorry to bother you Leader, but the head of the Schnee Family wished to speak with you about... Dust," said the man.

Raven frowned as she picked up her sword and pulled out a Semi-automatic 45. caliber glock. "Jacques knows my stance on drugs flooding the street. What he does in Atlas and his part of Vale is his business. I won't sell that crap in my corner of Vale," said Raven with annoyance clear in her voice

"Of course leader," said the Man bowing to Raven as he left to make the call.

Raven sighed in annoyance. She still had much to do and so little time. Did Ruby still like Mac & Cheese?

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Ren Family Diner**

 **Time: 1245 (Cancer 12** **th** **, Wednesday)**

Ruby and Yang pulled up to the parking lot of a diner that Yang frequented. It was owned by the Ren Family. Good folks that Raven had under her protection. She even allowed them in under her usual protection prices. Since the Peace treaty between the Schnee Mafioso's, The Branwen Tribe, and the Grimm Syndicate this place had become something of hang out of Yang's other then the fact that Gangs like to frequent the area, the Ren Family also had a son that was just to damn cute for his own good. Getting out of the car Yang and Ruby walked into the establishment.

"Welcome to the Ren Family Diner. How may I... Oh Yang I didn't know you were coming in today. If I had known I would have set your table up for you," said a woman standing behind the greeting counter.

The woman who greeted them was really pretty in Ruby's option. She was the same height as Ruby, but she had the feel of an older woman about her, her hair was the color of magenta and was done in an elegant bun wore a long green dress with long sleeves and cutouts on the shoulders, black ballet flats, and a pink sash. The way she spoke kinda reminded Ruby of her own Mother.

"Hey Mama-Ren," said Yang smiling. "it's not a problem. I was just showing my sister around and we got hungry,"

"Sister? I didn't know Raven had any other children," said Mama Ren.

"She doesn't. Ruby is my cousin, but I grew up in Patch for most of my Life. I stayed there until I was 16," said Yang.

Mama-Ren turned to Ruby. "It's nice to meet you Ruby. My name is An Ren, but for some reason Yang insists on calling me Mama-Ren," said An reaching out to shake Ruby's hand.

Ruby took her hand. "It's Nice to met you An," said Ruby.

"So Mama-Ren where is that hunk of a Son of yours?" asked Yang.

"Lie is currently taking his classes at the learning annex. As much as I love that boy he needs to get out more, but he is currently tutoring Nora in her studies," said An leading Yang and Ruby to an empty table

"Doesn't Nora graduate next year?" asked Yang taking a seat.

"Yes she graduates from Beacon soon. I assume Young Ruby is going to Beacon as well?" asked An.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be attending up though my college term. I'm hoping to major in Software engineering," said Ruby.

An Smiled. "I'm sure you'll get far," said An

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY STACK AND EGGS!" yelled a man.

"I'm sorry sir!" yelled a girl running up to him with a plate.

Yang looked at the man and instantly knew that he was from one of the small gangs that Raven allowed to roam her territory. At last count there were 12 gangs that operated out of Raven's territory and eight of them answered to Raven. The other four thought they were to good, to tough to answer to the Branwen Tribe. Raven had a standing Order not to go after them due to the simple fact that they were beneath her notice and they were only street gangs. That same standing order also said that if they slipped up, then they were to be put down and put down hard

"The man took a bite and spit it out onto the floor. "What the fuck! This shit is cold!"

"That guy is Rude," said Ruby.

"He's been coming in for a few days now," said An. "Poor Aki has been dealing with him of her own volition, even though my husband wants to deal with him.

Yang narrowed her eyes, before she could say anything Ruby got up and walked over to the man who was still complaining. He stopped complaining and glared at Ruby.

"What do you want girl?" asked the man.

"Your disturbing everyone sir," said Ruby with a glare.

"So what! I paid for my Oum damned trash food and i'll eat it the way I want to," yelled the man.

"Sir you need to calm down," said Ruby.

The man got up and smacked Ruby with the back of his hand sending her flying into the counter. Ruby let out a yell of pain from not only the smack but her back hitting the hard wood! An ran over to Ruby to check on her as Yang saw Red and went for the piece behind her back, but seeing that Ruby was still conscious she re-framed from drawing it. As the Man stalked towards Ruby and An, Yang ran up to him and throw a hay-maker that sent the man into his seat. While the man was down Yang sent out a signal from her Scroll-watch, Just as the man got up a Man came running from the back.

A tall, with black hair streaked with gray pulled back into a ponytail, a mustache, and a goatee. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants. Li Ren glared at the man as he rose to his feet, as An helped Ruby to hers

"What the hell did you do!" yelled the Man.

"The little bitch got what she desired," said the man.

"Li she's alright, get that man out of our Diner," said An tending to Ruby who's vision was still swimming slightly.

the now named Li turned and was about to to tee off on the man, before the door burst open and several men came in. Ruby was slightly confused as her vision was still swimming somewhat scuffling of feet, and yelling as the man was dragged away. By the time Ruby's vision came back into play the man was gone and so was Yang.

"Wh-where is Yang?" asked Ruby as An got a cold rag and put it on her red and swollen check making her wince.

"Yang is currently talking with a police officer down the street," said Li as he looked to the basement door.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Ren Family Diner- Basement**

 **Time: same as Above**

The man looked around the room and was quite fearful at the moment. Several Men were surrounding him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they all wore blood red somewhere on their body along with a wing easily being seen. Sitting before the man was a person he knew well.

"S...Sir," said the man in fear.

Yang didn't say anything as one of the men handed her a pistol with a silencer and a slick grip. Yang looked the gun over for a second, before rising to her feet and slapping the man with the gun. As two of her men held up a large clear plastic square.

"You know... I was having a good day today. I planned on having a nice day with my cousin who is more like a sister to me. A person I love more then any lover I ever had, was hurt before my very eyes. She was brave enough, kind enough, and sweet enough to try and get you to back down from that girl. I know for a FACT that Raven put the word out on the streets and to the other Organizations that Ruby is NOT TO BE TOUCHED!" yelled Yang.

"I didn't Know, that was Ruby I swear!" yelled the man only for Yang to smack him across the face again.

"Not only that, but you caused trouble in one of the Branwen Protected properties. As far as I'm concerned you never existed," said Yang putting the gun to the man's head.

"Please Sir... Please don't d...," started the man.

"I'll tell your Shot-callers what you did... after i give your mama dead roses," said Yang with a smile on her face.

A silenced bullet put an end to the man's pleas for mercy.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was a bit board over the Holidays and thought it would be fun to make this. Anyway this may not go anywhere since this was to clear space and get me back into the writing mood from Holiday break.


	2. Daughter of the Devil

CAT:RWBY

Title: Rose of the Bradwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: The Branwen Tibe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale

So not much to say, but I will say that a while ago I created a Foram called Project Remnant. It's just a foram were people can look at a Character creator sheet I made, bounce ideas off each other, and maybe even do community projects. It's basically empty at the moment, but feel free to check it out.

Until then onto the Review Responses

 **Kamina44:** Good to see you here Kamina. Glad you enjoyed it. Never seen Baccano, but I am a fan of Godfather and Scarface.

 **Boomnitro:** Wait till I really get started

 **Lazykaze77:** Ask and you shall receive

 **Meredinoemiliano:** Good to see you again buddy. And it's fine. Normally I associate the start/end of the year with family.

 **Reon-D-Anibis:** Yang is my favorite character in RWBY. I had to do her justice!

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

 _"Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

I do not own RWBY

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: Daughter of the Devil**

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Branwen Manor**

 **Time: 1645 (Cancer 12th, Wednesday)**

The Branwen Manor was a beautiful place. Two stories, 14 rooms, and worth over 3 mil in Lien. Raven and Qrow had grown up in this place. With the red, black, and white color scheme was picked out by Raven after her father met his end 17 years ago. Those were dark days when Dust flooded the streets on her Father's order.

Raven smiled as Yang's car pulled into the driveway. Raven frowned as Ruby and Yang got out the car. As she saw Ruby's face she walked up to her and gently grabbed her face. Raven kept her anger well hidden from her niece, but Yang could tell that Raven was currently highly upset.

"What happened to your face Ruby?" asked Raven.

"Some jerk at the Ren Family Diner got a bit rowdy mom," said Yang.

"I see. Ruby can you go wait inside for a moment Taiyang is in there waiting to see his little rose," said Raven with a smile

"Uncle Tai!" said Ruby excitedly. "It's been years since I last saw him,"

Once Ruby was out of ear shot Raven rounded on Yang. "What happened to her Yang?" asked Raven, her voice becoming icy.

"Some dude in the Diner was acting up. He smacked Ruby something fierce. I already put him down like a dog," said Yang.

"What gang was he part of?" asked Raven wanting blood.

"The 38th Street Kliq. They don't fall under our treaty or protection. The guy I shot was one of their SGT's. I put in a call to Vincent to talk to the Shot-caller. I planned to call in one of our favors with the Kilq to call this a one off since he was acting up," said Yang.

Raven put her hand on her chin. "I should have the Broken Sword deal with them. Their becoming a pain. But that would threaten the peace. I'll Call Vincent Later. I want to met with the Shot-caller of the Kilq personally, for now lets go inside and eat some lamb," said Raven.

The the mother-daughter duo walked into the house to have diner with Ruby and Taiyang.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: South Side- Faunus Projects**

 **Time: 2240 (Cancer 14th, Friday)**

The South Side of Vale wasn't a very welcoming place for humans. Especially since the City's largest and most powerful gang resided there. The White Fang was easily over 3000 members strong and had the strips to prove it. Having been founded shortly after the Faunus Rights Revolution they saw their people getting scattered to the four winds of Remnant. Sure other Faunus gangs existed in the world such as Blood Claws or Animal Union, but the Fang could be found all over the world, except for Menagerie where 73 percent of the entire Faunus Race lived. The area that the White Fang controlled was about 20 square miles of territory. They also had a relationship with the Grimm Organization, while they outright HATED the Schnee Family.

The District that the Faunus was akin to a Projects, tightly knit apartment buildings in the Faunus Ghetto. A few humans lived here, but they knew better then to cross the Fang. The Fang could often be found in the Garden Apartment Complex. It was 10 building that was 5 floors high. The White Fang had many dubious business practices. One of which was theft and stealing from the Schnee. However they had to be careful not to endanger the Treaty of Five peace. Otherwise they could bring the city into a fire of chaos. That honestly conflicted with WF:V's views. Especially their top Shot-caller, Adam.

Two women were currently in Building 4 apartment 417. the apartment was a two bedroom, one bath. A black and white leather couch set, a table, a large Screen TV, and several pieces of clothing could be seen thrown around the living room, two women could been seen laying on a large black rug that covered the wooden floor. The two women were quite beautiful.

The first woman was slightly older then the person she had lain with. She was about 21, standing at about 5'7 with a slim body type, with large C-cup breasts, her skin has somewhat darker spots on her arms, legs, stomach and face. Her brown hair is long enough to reach her rear end tied her eyes are a light gray with a faintly bluish tint. A thin shin of sweat could be seen rolling off her body as she lay on top of the other woman.

The other woman in question was younger then the first by a good 4 years, and she was also the 'girlfriend' of the WF:V Head Shot-Caller. She stood at 5'6 with pale skin C-cup breasts, and an Ass so perfect that many couldn't help but to admire it, black locks that went to the middle of her back, amber eyes, and black cat ears that sat at the top of her head. On the right side of her chest was a Beast head with three Claw marks though it. The sign of the White Fang; Vale set.

"Fuck that was amazing as always Blake, said the other woman as she got off Blake and grabbed a joint before lighting it up and taking a puff of it as she walked over to the bathroom and cut on the shower.

"What have I told you about smoking in my place Ilia?" asked Blake.

Ilia took the joint out her mouth. "Unless I pay you for it, don't," said Ilia taking another drag of her joint.

"Then either pay me 30 Lien, put that mouth to use, or put it the fuck out Ilia. You know how I feel about smoking," said the black haired Beauty.

Ilia smirked, before walking over to Blake and kissed her Blake moaned into the kiss, and tasted the moon Flower on her breath. Blake HATED moon flower, since it made her so fucking horny. Ilia's hands found their way to Blake's ass and started to kneed the soft flesh, of her ass. Blake's back arched in pleasure. Before it could get any hotter in the apartment the door to Blake's apartment.

Blake and Ilia turned to the door to see Blake's 'lover' and the Shot-caller of the Vale's Branch of the White Fang. He was about 26, and stood about 6'4" slicked red hair with two black horns, his eyes were covered with a white mask with red designs on it, his arms, chest, and back were covered in tattoos, many of them Faunus Related, the most noticeable one was on his right pectoral muscle. It was the WF:V logo with the words 'Death to humans, Life For Faunus' around it. He wore a black tank top, blue jean pants, Beowulf brand boots, a jacket was hanging off his shoulders, and finally in the back of his waist was a 10mm pistol. Adam 'The Black Bull' Taurus, was his name.

Blake got up and walked over to Adam, before kissing him. Adam dropped his jacket before hosting Blake up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ilia sighed in annoyance. As much as she wanted to fuck Blake again, she didn't want to have her in a threesome with Adam, who had been trying to get into her pants for a few years now. While ilia wouldn't mind a threesome, she wasn't a fan of dick at all. Ilia grabbed her clothes, a short black jacket with two tails, with a gold zipper, buckle and buttons and with a white interior. She also wears a gray short top that exposes her midriff, maroon jean pants, black sneakers and black matching wristbands.

"I'm out for now. I got streets to feed," said Ilia. "Hey Adam I need a brick of hard dust. Purple if you got it, if not I'll take a mix of Red and Green,"

Adam stopped making out with Blake, before He pulled out his scroll and sent a quick text to someone. It took only a minute before his scroll beeped. Adam looked at it for a second, before turning to Ilia.

"Big has a few bricks in one of our stash spots. Get it from him and cut it up. Remember how the cuts go," said Adam

"50 percent to the Fang, 35 percent for you, and and the rest for ours leaves. Considering how much I spend to fuck Blake's fine ass here, I might as well give it all to you anyway," said Ilia with a smirk.

"And it's one of the reason's I let you live in our apartment instead of on the other floors," said Adam. "Now get the fuck out before I turn you into another trick,"

Ilia walked up to Blake and kissed her on the lips adding tounge to the kiss, before pulling back. as Ilia started to leave Adam swatted her on the ass, making her glare at him. As Ilia walked out the door to go collect her goods, Adam turned to Blake before taking a seat. And removing his mask, revealing that his right eye was blue, while his left eye was red and damaged due to a branding over said eye. A gift from the Schnee Family when he went against them 10 years ago. In fact it had been Blake's mother who had helped him get better. From there he had acted as sort of a brother to Blake. At least until they got older and became lovers. However he still tended to act as a brother figure to her from time to time, which fulfilled one of Blake's fantasies. That alongside bondage, blindfolding, cosplay, and even whipping. Blake was often called K.K by people in the Fang. It was a name that one of her friend's gave her. Sun did like calling her a kinky kitty after stuffing her ass full of his cum.

"Did you go to school today?" asked Adam.

Blake crawled into his lap, before kissing him. "Nope. I ditched to make some money," said Blake.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "You didn't work the corners did you?" asked Adam.

Adam, while he was Blake's lover, he doubled as her pimp. The WF:V did run a rather large Faunus prostitution ring. Thanks to the ring they had dirt on a lot of heavy hitters in the Political game. Their largest clients came from other gangs Human and Faunus Alike. White the Fang disliked humans, they didn't mind taking their money. However by that same respect Adam didn't like Humans laying with HIS Blake. The last human to lay with his girl, he cut him 1000 times with a sword.

"No I didn't work the corners baby. I know how much you hate it when I lay with humans," said Blake.

"Good. I'm about to take a shower," said Adam.

"I'll cook you dinner," said Blake, before kissing Adam on the lips. (1)

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Park**

 **Time: 0920 (Cancer 15th, Saturday)**

Ruby ran down the roads in the vast at a steady pace. She wore a white skintight shirt that was about a size to small and revealed her stomach, red booty shorts with a white outline, red and black running shoes, While she currently wasn't apart of any teams, she was hoping that Beacon Academy Track and Field would be the place for her once she got right.

Ruby found running relaxing to some degree. When she was younger she had always been fast. Her dad use to say that she was closer to a jackrabbit then a rose which always got a laugh out of her. Even yang, who was gifted in the age old art of boxing couldn't keep pace with her when they went running, sprinting or distance. Ruby was actually thinking of pulling for Long distance, but that was a five-mile race and the longest she could go before getting tried was 2-miles. As her watch beeped she looked and saw that she had just hit a mile. Stopping she took a breath and decided to starch out a bit. Since she was right next to a park she decided to take a few moments to herself to enjoy the air.

Patch was one of the places that Nature and Human construction coexisted. The house that she grew up in was a ranch that had about 20 aches of land. It was land that Summer and Qrow that was first given to them when they were married by Qrow's father since Summer had been an orphan. Qrow became the Marshall of Patch, while Summer had been the owner of her own clinic. Patch was really only a 3 hour drive east of Vale. Ruby closed her eyes to enjoy the morning peace. Raven, Yang, and Raven's personal assistant were taking Ruby shopping today.

"... I don't like it no way!" came a voice that brought Ruby from her mind.

"I don't like it... No way!" came multiple voices.

"Halt!" yelled the first voice.

Ruby looked to the entrance to the park to see several young men and women threat were now laying on the ground, panting or gulping down water. The woman who was leading them was quite the beauty. She was tall. Taller then Yang or raven standing at about 6' even with a figure that put most modals to shame. Her breasts were easily D-cup, her arms and legs were well developed, She had long red hair that was pulled into a ponytail, emerald green eyes, wearing a red and black sports bra, red spandex pants with bronze colored lines, and white running shoes. On her right wrist was a bronze colored running watch.

The woman looked at it before smiling. "Good job guys. That's 4 miles in 32 minutes we beat our record by 4 minutes," said the red haired woman.

"Speak for yourself coach!" yelled another girl. "We're not all super freaks like you!"

The woman laughed at this, but Ruby saw a bit of pain in her smile. "I can't help that i'm a sponsored athlete. All I want is for my track team to be the best," said the young woman.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm going home Pyrrha," said another female. a young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes, standing at 5'4" quite large breasts, about C or D, wearing a tan pair of shorts, a loose orange shirt, that showed off her black sports bra, Calf high running shoes. She pulled a small wedgie out of her ass with a snap making Ruby blush seeing such an ass. "I'll tell Jaune you said Hi,"

The now named Pyrrha blushed hearing her say this"Alright Saphron. I'll see you at practice on Monday," said Pyrrha waving as the other girls dispersed.

Ruby watched as the woman stretched out the way sweat rolled off her body, the way she arched her back as she stretched. Pyrrha looked in ruby's direction before smiling at her and began to walk over to her. Ruby blushed at the way her hips swayed in such a hypnotic way that Ruby couldn't stop looking at her toned stomach. Smiling at her Ruby looked into Pyhrra's emerald eyes.

"Hello," said Pyrrha smiling at Ruby.

"Hi," said Ruby waving at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha put her hand on her hips. "I thought I knew everyone that took this route for running, but I've never seen you before. I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos or Coach as the members of the Beacon Academy Track Team," said Pyrrha.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'll be finishing my Sophomore year at Beacon Academy. I'm just waiting for my Transcripts from Signal to transfer over. I should start classes Monday," said Ruby.

Pyrrha opened her mouth as if she figured something out. "Oh your Ruby. Yang is always talking about you," said Pyrrha as she eyed up Ruby. "Yang's descriptions don't do you justice. Your a lot cuter in person,"

Ruby blushed as the older woman eyed her. "Thank you Miss Nikos. I didn't know you knew Yang?" asked Ruby in wonder.

Pyrrha smiled. "In a manner of speaking. We were in the same graduating year and kept in touch after we graduated," said Pyrrha as she looked at her watch again. "I'd like to keep talking, but I have to be going. I hope to see you on my track Ruby,"

Pyrrha and Ruby parted ways with Ruby as they both went on to finish their runs.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Huginn Restaurant**

 **Time:1200 (Cancer 15th, Saturday)**

The Huginn Norse Restaurant was Raven's favorite place to eat, if she wasn't at The Muninn Night Club. While normally this place would be open and busheling with Middle to high Class Business men and women, Raven had the restaurant closed for a meeting. All over and across the street Raven had about 30 men ready for action in case her 'guests' got out of hand. It was a place that Raven used to hold meetings with those of power and influence. It was also the place that Raven would normally declare war from. Sitting at Raven's favorite table was Raven herself, Yang, and Raven's her personal assistant Vernal Bifrost. She stood at 5'7 with large C-cup breasts with tan-colored skin, short brown hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a light brown business suit with a maroon shirt, and high heels. (2)

"Are you sure it was a good idea to invite them to Huginn Leader?" asked Yang looking at her mother, while fingering her pistol.

Vernal glared at Yang. "Do you dare to question Leader Yang?" asked the woman.

Yang's eyes burned crimson as she looked at Vernal. "I suggest you be quiet, or do I need to put your ass back in the escort list?" asked Yang.

"I dare yo to try bitch," said Vernal.

"Quiet both of you. Yang we went over this before. I'd rather they come here to Huginn, then the warehouses or our downtown base. Vernal your useful, not irrplaceable. Yang will be your Leader one day show her proper respect," said Raven making both women nod to her.

It was only a few moments later that one of Raven's guards lead in a six person group. Raven Honestly didn't care about most of them. The only person she cared about was the man at the head, behind her guard. He was a tall man, standing about 6'3" with a musclar build, a shaped beard with no sideburns, dark brown eyes, dirty blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his 'sleeved' tattoos showing that he had done time in Vale Federal Prison to the West, near the coast, fitted pants, red and white beowolf brand shoes, and a yellow bandana wrapped around his wrist. This was the Head- Shot-Caller of the Kilq. Eljohn 'Cut-up' Bashem.

"Eljohn," said Raven.

"Lady Ra, sup," said Eljohn clapping his hands together

Vernal narrowed her eyes in anger. "Show some Oum-damned respect for Leader!" yelled Vernal.

Eljohn looked at Vernal. "I wasn't talkn to you ho. Mind yo mouth, before I put it to good use," said Eljohn.

Vernal growled in the back of her throat as Raven raised her hand, calming her Assistant down. Raven looked at Eljohn in his eyes. Their eyes were locked for only a moment, but Eljohn broke contact with the Mafioso. Raven pointed to the seat across from her as he and one of his posse taking a seat to his left, while the others took a stance behind them. Raven picked up a menu.

"Go ahead and order something. I recommend the smoked Ribs. There to die for," said Raven with a smile.

The group all ordered something and awaited their food in silence. Eljohn looked at raven in worry. Sure he was a rapist, Murder, and a Gang-banger, but this woman here might as well have been the Daughter of the Devil himself. No one was dumb enough to mess with the Branwen Tribe. One of her boys, a Capo in her organization named Vincent had paid his home a visit and told him that a few days ago and was told that he was invited to a parlay with Raven herself. When asked about it all he was told was one word. Ruby. That one word scared the hell out of Eljohn since Raven had put the word out that she was NOT to be touched. If anyone of his people did something to that girl, his gang would probably be wiped out.

"I take it you know why your here," said Raven.

"I have an idea," said Eljohn. "that fool be acting out since that Bitch Glynda got him 20 to live on some trumped up charges of trafficking, assault, and murder,"

"Don't waste Leader's time with your problems," said Yang.

Eljohn glared at Yang. "He hit that girl so what. He was a good earner and would have done all us some good behind bars!" said Eljohn.

Raven put down her knife and fork after cutting into her stack. "He would have done good, if he had been smart and stayed out of my sphere of influence. My niece was hit by this man. One of yours! Lucky for you Yang took care of it before it came to my attention. But I wanted you to know that I have no ill will towards your gang. In fact I have a gift for you," said Raven snapping her finger.

One of the men walked forward and brought a box, placing it on the table.

"Open it," commanded Raven.

Eljohn opened the box and looked inside, before he dopped the lead and jumped backwards. "Jesus fucking Christ!" yelled Eljohn.

In the box was his gang member's severed head. He looked at Raven who was smiling at him. He went for his gun, but Raven, quick as a flash jumped onto the table and drew a short sword that had been hidden behind her, before she took Eljohn's hand off! Eljohn screamed in pain as his people went for their weapons, but Yang and the others beat them to the punch stalling the gang members. Raven jumped off the table and grabbed Eljohn by his hair, before slamming his head into the table.

"Yang already took his life, but that wasn't enough to placate me! You needed to learn what happens when you defy ME! From this moment forward, your Gang has no protection under the Five Powers Treaty, I won't green light you, but now 70 percent of your earnings from all activities belong to us. You will also forfeit any and all winnings in the underground!" said Raven with a grin on her face as she slammed the blade into the table.

"You can't do that!" yelled his Eljohn's second. "That will make us easy pray for the Fang and other gangs in Vale,"

Yang looked at the man. "We can and will. I control 67 percent of all fight clubs in Vale and the Tribe in Argus has the City under our control. Don't play with us, I have no problems wiping out your entire gang," said Yang smirking.

Eljohn rose to his feet gripping his severed arm. "You really are the daughter of the Devil!" yelled Eljohn.

Raven chuckled. "Escort them out of my restaurant... and call Ozpin. Tell him that the Kilq no longer fall under the treaty," said Raven.

The members of the Kilq were pulled out of the restaurant and escorted to their cars, while a clean up and repair crews already started to clean up. They removed the blood, replaced the stained carpet, and disposed of Eljohn's arm.

"Yes Leader," said Yang.

Vernal, bring the car around. I did promise Ruby we'd go shopping today," said Raven.

000000000000

And Cut. I finished this chapter a while ago . I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be updating If the Devil had a heart next. Until next time guys.

A/N

1: I toyed with the Idea od Adam and Blake having a child, but I scrapped that after reading it. While it felt 'right' I didn't want to bring that into the story.

2: Huginn and Muninn are the name's of Odin's Raven's or I hope so. I looked at about 4 different soruces to make sure I was right.


	3. Queen of Beacon Academy

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up everybody. So glad your enjoying this story. Now I did get a request for the pairing to be Ruby X harem. And while I could go that route. I'm not 100 percent sure that is the way to go. I'll be set in my choice by chapter 5 or 6. also out of Curiosity. Who is you FAVORTIE NON- team RWBY girl? but for now onto the reviews.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Glad your enjoying the story. I won't say much more about the family since I want that to unfold on it's own.

 **Reon-D-Anibis:** I'm only getting started.

 **Timrocks99:** Lambs to the slaughter.

 **HTKwolfe777:** Welcome to the story. Glad your enjoying it my friend. I still remember the times you predicted me before in my stories. Hopefully I can stump you this time around. Other then that Grimm is going to surprise you a bit.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** glad you enjoyed the stories so far.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Queen of Beacon Academy**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: City Hall**

 **Time:1230 (Cancer 15th, Saturday)**

The Vale City Hall, was the headquarters of the strongest political figures in not only the City of Vale, but the Kingdom of Vale itself. Aside from the Vale Kingdom's Prime Minister, the Mayor of Vale held considerable political power. The current Mayor of The City of Vale. Ozpin had held the Job and title for 20 years. Due in no small part to knowledge that he had on not only his political enemies, but businessmen as well. He had weaved a web of power that couldn't be undone with a few tiny plucks of the string. Especially with the Chief of Police, his private investigation offices, and his Personal Security firm backing him, Ozpin was pretty much untouchable.

Ozpin stood at 6'6" even at the age of 50, he still looked remarkably young. tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to that he had a Cane in that he normally walked around with. Ever since he took a bullet to the leg about 12 years ago.

On his personal desk was his scroll and a mug of cold coffee. Ozpin's scroll rang. He looked at it, before Grabbing it. He raised a brow as he saw that the number belonged to Raven's assistant, Vernal.

Hitting the talk button, he brought it to his ear. "Ozpin speaking," said Ozpin

"The 38th street Kliq is no longer under the protection of the Five Powers Treaty. They are considered excommunicated for attacking an Innocent," said Vernal.

"Not even a hello Vernal? We both know that no one born of this City's ugly womb is innocent," said Ozpin remembering that James, the Chief of the Vale PD had made sure that that was included

"Ruby Rose wasn't born or raised in Vale. She's From Patch. She honest and as innocent as a person can get. That's why Raven gave her this year's Branwen Immunity," said Vernal.

Ozpin sighed hearing that word. Part of the Treaty between the five powers was that all the organizations could grant 'immunity' for any one person every year. Of course they had to meet a few requirements to get that Immunity. Such as they had to have no 'dealings' in the underworld of Vale. Once Immunity was issued all criminals, Gangs and Organizations within Vale had to obey said Immunity. In the entire history of the Five Powers Treaty, only 6 people had been given immunity.

"Understood. Is there anything else Miss Bifrost?" asked Ozpin.

"Nothing that I need to say to you Ozpin," said Vernal hanging up on Ozpin.

Ozpin set his scroll down as he looked out the window and over the city.

 **Location: Vale-Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Place: Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Time: 0640 (Cancer 17, Monday)**

Beacon Academy of Excellence operated on a basis that was half high school, half college campus. It was home to some of the worlds great politicians, scientists, and millionaires. That was the the face that the public saw. But like most of Vale it too had a dark side. This had more or less to do with the Frats, and groups that could be found around the enormous campus. It was actually one of the reasons that Yang had driven ruby to School on her first day. Pretty much everyone knew her car or bike and were not foolish enough to cross her. As Yang pulled up to the Campus she leaned over and gave Ruby a small kiss on the lips making her go crimson.

Yang licked her lips. "Strawberries? I think it suits you baby," said Yang with a smirk.

"YANG!" yelled Ruby. She wore a Beacon academy uniform, black chunky-heeled ankle boots, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside middle thigh length black stockings

Yang chuckled. "It's not a problem to kiss your big sis Ruby-ru. Oh that reminds me," said Yang pulling out a hundred Lien bill from her bra. "You'll need this for lunch,"

Ruby nodded as she took the money. "Thanks Yang," said Ruby as she grabbed he backpack, track bag, and got out of the car before she looked around the Academy.

Ruby spent the next 20 or 30 minutes exploring the academy. She found her way to the Track and saw that Pyrrha was there along with several of her team already working out. Ruby wasn't the only one there. A few boys, some girls, and other athletic people could be see Ruby took a seat in the stands and watched the girls running and working out. The only one who really stood out to Ruby was the blue eyed Sandy-blonde who ruby remembered was named Saphron. She was fast and was most likely the 200 meter dash runner. Ruby caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl as she took a swig from a water bottle before waving to something to Ruby's left.

Ruby looked and saw the girl sitting there blushing. She was cute. She stood at 5'5" with C-cup breasts, and long legs short dark brown hair with a single smooth bang that goes down her forehead and in between her dark brown eyes, wearing the same skirt as Ruby, a short sleeve shirt, and a Beacon Academy sweater vest, knee high white socks, black flats and a pair of red horn-rimmed glasses.

The girl looked at Ruby before getting up and walking over to her. "Hey kid. Friend, girlfriend, or fan?" asked the girl

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Runner. Signal Academy, Middle School division and freshmen year. Ruby Rose," said Ruby sticking out her hand

The glasses wearing girl smiled. "Terra Cotta. Senior and girlfriend of 200 meter Dash runner," said the woman.

"So do you know when the season starts?" asked Ruby.

"Season starts in a month, but there are still a few spots open. Pyhrra is suppose to hold tryouts for the 100-meter-dash, and the End runner of the 4 woman Relay," said Terra.

Terra and Ruby spent the rest of the time talking while occasionally observing the girls running. Ruby added her own comentary about how the girls did. 30 minutes before Classes started that the girls stopped and left to go shower and change. Ruby left Terra alone who decided to wait for Saphron. As Ruby made her way to the office she got her student ID, class schedule, and School sponsored Scroll that hooked to the School system. As Ruby looked at her schedule she was oblivious to her surroundings. As Ruby rounded a corner bounced off something before she fell to the ground dropping all her stuff.

Ruby shuck her head to clear the cobwebs after the collision. she looked up into the eyes of the person she walked in to. As she did she blushed as she looked at the girl who was glaring at her. She was elegantly beautiful If Ruby was standing up the girl before wouldn't be taller then her. Snow pale skin, In fact Ruby was sure that she was taller then this girl before her, she was slender with B-cup breasts, and beautiful blue eyes there were sharp. long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face, wearing the girls uniform, with knee high white socks and white heels. On her left arm was a Green band with the Beacon Academy crest on it and the word 'Student Council President' under it. She couldn't have been much older then Ruby was, maybe 16 or 17.

"You dolt! Watch where your going!" yelled the girl as she put her hands on her hips. "And Why are you not in Class!? As Student Council president I can't allow a delinquent to roam the halls

Ruby was brought out of her admiration of the girl once she yelled. Ruby was no coward and glared at the girl before getting in her face. "I'm sorry Princess, but this is my first day here!" growled Ruby.

The white haired young woman raised a danty eyebrow. "Really, then I'd like to see a note from Miss Calavera," said the girl.

Before Ruby could say anything a hand found it's way to her shoulder. Ruby turned and saw a woman standing next to her. She was beautiful. Just standing next to her Ruby felt an alluring aura about her. Something about the woman was just... enchanting. She stood at 5'11" and was quite slender with tanned skin, Large D-cup breasts, and legs that were a mile long. Her eyes were bright amber eyes that shined like stones, ashen-black hair and a smile that sent shivers down Ruby's spine. She wore a long, dark red dress with one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs.

The right side of her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh. Under the dress, she appears to wear black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it. a pair gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from it on her ears. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Rose is telling the truth. I was just in the office not 10 minutes ago speaking with Mrs Calavera, while she was getting her papers," said the woman, smiling at Weiss.

The now named Miss Schnee blushed in either embarrassment or rage. "Then Forgive me Miss Fall. Had I known that she was a new student I wouldn't have lost my head like I did," said Miss Schnee.

Miss Fall smiled. "I hope that is the case Miss Schnee, otherwise i'll have to see about revoking your application for the show you have asked to put on. I'll also have to call your guardian," said Miss Fall.

Miss Schnee glared at Miss Fall. "I know that my Father and your mother don't get along Cinder, but this is not the time or place for a contest of egos," said Miss Schnee looking at Ruby.

The now named Cinder looked at Ruby who looked between the duo in confusion. "Agreed. But you'll still needed to be punished for mistreatment of a student Weiss," said Cinder.

Ruby panicked for a second. She had just started today and she didn't want to make any enemies, especially the Student Council President. Getting her bearing she got between Cinder and Weiss. Cinder raised an eyebrow in amusement, while Weiss looked at the new girl, trying to figure out her game.

"There's no need to punish her Miss Fall. It was my fault. I was looking at my schedule and map trying to find Miss Nikos's class," said Ruby.

"I see," said Cinder crossing her arms. "Pyhrra's Class is on the second floor. She's teaching Mistralian Culture this year. Go up the stairs and take the intimidate left. Go down 6 doors and you'll come to Pyrrha's door on the right. It's room 216 in this, the main building,"

"Thank you Miss Fall," said Ruby.

Cinder smiled at Ruby. "No trouble now get to class Miss Rose. I need to have a chat with Miss Schnee here," said Cinder.

Ruby ran off leaving Cinder and Weiss alone. Once Ruby was out of eye sight and ear shot, before Weiss haled off and throw an open palm strike at Cinder, Cinder caught her wrist and smirked at her.

"Is the little Schnee slut still upset at me?" asked Cinder mockingly. "Don't tell me that your mad because I stopped you from hurting an Immune?"

"Considering you stabbed me in my stomach a year ago... yeah I am," said Weiss with a glare as she yanked her hand away from Cinder. "Also I didn't know she was Immune,"

"Come now Weiss it wasn't anything personal. I mean That boy-toy of yours was foolish enough to try and impress your father," said Cinder smirking as she ignored what Weiss said about not knowing

Weiss glared. "Leave Flynt out of this. While the treaty may stop us from declaring outright war, it's not going to stop me from breaking you and Grimm when I take over from my father," said Weiss as she began to walk away.

"So long as you keep your Dust out of my territory, I have no problems with you trying. Also stop selling on school grounds. It would be unbecoming if people found out that the Queen of Beacon was nothing more then a dirty drug dealing slut," said Cinder with a smile.

Weiss turned and walked away from her future rival. Cinder chuckled as she watched the Queen of Beacon Academy walk away. Oh how Cinder wanted to watch her fall. She turned to leave as well. She still had classes to teach.

 **Location: Vale-Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Place: Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Time: 0810 (Cancer 17, Monday)**

The classes of Beacon were massive in scope with each class being able to accommodate about 30-40 students. Even though Pyrrha taught Mistralin culture and History, she only taught 3 classes throughout the day. First period, third period, and 6th period. The rest of her tie was devoted to her studies in the College section of Beacon Academy. Currently she sat on her desk wearing a knee length red skirt, black heels, a bronze colored shirt, black vest and tie. Around her head was a golden circlet that belonged in her family. A gift from her warrior ancestors

"And so Lord Hitto stood at the final wall of the City that is now known as Kizayuri with only 1000 men fending off an Invasion from 5000 ancient Mentle warriors. To defend against them he chose to use a tactic known as the "Slash and Guard'. The maneuver made a cut up the middle of enemy formations, before they took arms and slowly destroyed their enemy with few casualties. Can anyone tell me the name of the General in charge of the Mantle forces? Jaune?" asked Pyhrra.

The named Jaune looked at Pyhrra. He was a sophomore and a member of the Football team. He stood at 6' even with a build that made him a perfect running back. Blonde hair that was slightly tussled, blue eyes that always seemed innocent to most people who didn't expect Jaune to be much of a threat. Even his best friend Cardin often forgot that Jaune wasn't as much of a pushover as he seemed, He wore the uniform of the males, black pants, a maroon jacket, and a white button up shirt.

"Umm. The Generals name was... I think his name was Gale," said Jaune.

Pyhrra sighed as she closed her book. "Your right and Wrong Jaune. Gale was the General of the Invasion force of ancient Vacuo. The leader of the Kizaruyi force was Haru," said Pyhrra. "it seems that you are struggling in my class Mr. Arc. Since I trust your sister to keep the track team in line, I will see you here after school for detention,"

Jaune blushed slightly as a few people snickered. Granted many of them would have made that mistake, but Jaune was often saying the wrong thing and staying after school. Thing is that it was always Miss Niko's class, even though he was a straight-A student. A few people had started a Rumor that the only reason Jaune passed was because his sister was a star on the track team and he was a star running back. The Arc Family were quite the famous family in Vale. Sports was where the Family made it's fortune having a sports brand, a sports team and several BKB fighters under Contract for the League.

Pyhrra smiled at everyone. "Alright that's enough everyone. Let us return to the lesson," said Pyrrha just as the door to her class opened and in walked Ruby. "Oh Ruby. I didn't know you were taking my class,"

Ruby smiled. "I figured that I might try and make a good impression on my soon to be cough," said Ruby.

"Hey teach who's the chick," said Russell Thach, the Wide receiver of the Football team.

"This is Ruby Rose. She's a transfer from our sister School Signal Academy. Please make her feel welcome here. Ruby take a seat next to Mr. Arc. Mr. Arc please raised your hand," said Pyrrha.

Jaune did as asked asked and raised his hand. Ruby quickly found her way to the seat and sat down.

"Hey there I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc," said Jaune in a whisper.

"Ruby Rose," said Ruby.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" asked Jaune.

Ruby smiled at Jaune and what she hoped was going o be a beautiful friendship.

 **Location: Vale-Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Place: Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Time: 1730 (Cancer 17, Monday)**

Pyhrra sat on her desk responding to an email from Student Council president Weiss about the upcoming play. Pyrrha sighed as she finished the email. One she hit the 'send' button the door to her class opened and in walked Jaune. Jaune closed and locked the door, before pulling down the blinds to hide what was about to happen in the room. Pyrrha got up out of her seat and undid her shirt, vest, and tie, reveling that she didn't have a bra on to the young man. Jaune walked over to Pyrrha and picked her up by her ass as she wrapped her legs around him as she crashed her lips into his in what seemed to be a needed, hungry kiss.

Jaune laid her down on the desk as he undid his pants and lowered his boxers revealing his glory to her. Just as he was about to enter her Pyrrha's Scroll rang. Pyrrha sighed in annoyance before grabbing it. It was a message. She quickly read it over, before tossing the scroll away.

"Everything alright Pyrrha?" asked Jaune.

"Just a girls night out that my friend wanted to set up for this weekend," said Pyrrha with a smile. "Don't worry about that now Jaune. Your detention is only 45 minutes long so lets get you 'punishment' started,"

Jaune didn't waste anytime in entering her as Pyrrha gasped at being full again. The pants and moans rang thought out the room, telling of the pleasure the two had between them. All the while the message on the scroll was still in Pyrrha's mind.

Warehouse 12, 5 rounds. Member of the Schnee Family as your opponent. 0000 Saturday. Don't be late or else-Yang.

Below that was a picture of Pyrrha and Jaune entering a Hotal room, dated half a year ago.

00000000000000000000000

Weiss knows about the business and is in it! Cinder is a Freaking teacher! Jaune and Pyrrha having a forbidden relationship. This is all way to much happening at once. AND WE STILL HAVEN"T TALKED ABOUT WHAT YANG CALLED PYRRHA FOR!

Okay I'm done playing. So yeah. I thought it was a good idea to put most of that in there for one reason or another. Now We know 4 of the five powers. Branwen, Grimm, White Fang, and the Mayor's office. The fifth power may confuse some people when I get around to them. And I'll save you guys the trouble. No Roman isn't part of the powers. I'll show him soon enough. Also I decided to put a sheet down on the bottom of this chapter to show the organizations. I might mess up the numbers a bit, but Vale is a big city and an Organization operating in such a big city... yeah.

Organization: Branwen Tribe

Leader: Raven Branwen-Xiao Long

Underboss: Yang Xiao-Long/ Vernal

Capos: Vincent, Taiyang

Organization Size: 800+ (If I messed up that Number i'll rectify it later)

Base of Operations: Branwen downtown offices (Vale)

Cities of Operation: City of Vale, Mt Glenn, Argus.

Crimes: Racketeering, Gun-running/ distributions, Money Laundering, prostitution, gambling, Underground fighting rings, smuggling, Blackmail, Murder, Assault, Witness tampering, Assualt on Officers of the Law.


	4. And her name was

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

So KHARAKI TAKEN asked about ages. Which I'll admit I might have messed up for people. So I'll go ahead and put them here so that people can see what the ages are. Mostly I'll take them and put them were I need them most. I have a few people who are already locked into spots that I want them.

Ruby, Jaune: 15-16

Weiss, Blake, Terra, Saphron: 17-18

Yang, Pyrrha, Vernal: 22-24

Cinder: 26

Raven, Tai :40

Ozpin, Maria: 50 +

Now Review Response

 **Kamina44:** You don't know the half of it

 **Warrior of Six Blades:** You brought a lot of stuff up and I wish I could answer everything. I did enjoy reading your reviews though

 **Merendinoemiliano:** And More are to follow

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: And her name was...**

 **Location: Northern Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Salem's House/ Sabbeth Orphanage**

 **Time: 1000 (Cancer, 21 Friday)**

The Home that was one of the biggest outside of vale could be found an hour's drive away in the North. The house could be called a castle if one was to go that far. Considering that the lady of the house had been around for nearly 50 years and had went from poor to rich in only 17 years. The things she did to get that money. Lie, cheat, steal, deal in the Black market dealings, Slave trade, killing people. Yes. Salem Sabbath was a grim individual. It was one of the reasons that she named her organization Grimm.

But it wasn't all threats and evil. The top 10 percent of Grimm were made up of Orphans that Salem had raised in the Orphanage that Salem owned that was about a mile into her property. Salem handpicked each and everyone of them and adopted them. She then trained them, molded them to fit what she needed in her organization. A few times she had to change out the members of her organization. Pieces that didn't fit and broke, but that was something she had to do.

The woman who headed the Grimm organization was beautiful even at her age she still turned heads wherever she went Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face, red eyes She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. Salem had a rare combination of desires. She had albinism and syndrome X. She stopped aging at 20. She wore a black evening robe that was opened revealing the valley between her D-cup breasts with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger (1)

Currently she was in her sitting room with a guest. A businessman that was contracted to oversee the reconstruction of the Mt Glenn-Vale rail heads. A man that was coming to her. A most welcome business prospect. The only reason Salem bothered to do this business instead of her children was because aside from Cinder- who was a teacher- and Tock -Who dealt mostly with killing-, she was by herself. Most of her children were out and about in other cities on business.

"What can I do for you charlies. As you know I am a busy woman running an Orphanage and seeing my children though school," said Salem.

"I need your help with a rather sensitive matter miss Sabbath," said Charlies.

"That much is obvious since your in my sitting room," said Salem as a maid brought her tea. "Thank you Selia. Your Rosemary tea is always delicious,"

"My pleasure Mistress," said the maid smiling with dead eyes.

"My wife is starting to suspect my affair with my assistant. I can't divorce her since the society I run with is traditional and looks down on people with same sex lovers. I need you to do something about my assistant," said Charlies.

Salem raised an eyebrow at this. Salem was a traditionalist at heart, but didn't have a problem with anyone who found love in all the wrong places. After all her little Tryian took all manner of lovers when the mood struck him. Even Cinder took-her favorite- had a lover by the name of Emerald.

"And why should I kill him?" asked Salem taking a sip of her tea. "He's no threat to me, my children or my organization? This matters not to me,"

Charlies grit his teeth. "He's threatening to go to the Society head if I don't divorce my wife and marry him or pay him 300,000 to keep quiet," said Charlies.

Salem hummed. "This won't be cheap Charlies. Normally you would go though one of my children to get this, but as a Member of Society, the elite business group of CEO's one of which happens to be one of the Five Powers. This is a dangerous game you play. 500,000 for the hit. . Half in cash and the other half in the form of a donation. Make it out to the Trails Orphanage and home," said Salem sipping on her.

Charlies eyes widened as he jumped up. "5-500K? Are you mad woman! If I throw that kind of money your way without an explanation Jacques will have me killed you stupid fucking cunt!"

Salem's eyes narrowed as her maid drew a pistol and aimed it at the man. "I should remind you not to forget yourself. You are in my home and it is only by my mercy that Selia here doesn't put a bullet in your head!" snapped Salem making Charlies back up. "Lucky for you I don't need Jacques asking questions that could lead to a war. The Price is now one-million Lien and a favor to be called in,"

Charlies paled hearing this. His entire fortune was only 10 million lien. Such a large amount of money wouldn't sit right with his bank accountant, but what choice did he have. "Very well Miss Sabbeth. I will.. comply with your request,"

Salem smiled hearing this. "Perfect. I'll have my daughter Tock take care of it then. I expect my pay soon Charlies," said Salem getting up from her chair. "Selia show Mr. Charlies out of our home. I have other things to do today,"

Salem walked away and went outside. The sun was shining. While normally she would have been hurt by the sun to a degree, thanks to her son Arthur she no only had to take a few pills to go outside without fear. Salem walked over to a Rose bush that had white roses. She took a small sheer and cut a rose off, insuring that she wouldn't touch the thorns.

Salem closed her eyes as she took a whiff of the rose in her hand "It's good to get out and smell the roses once in a while," said Salem.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Courtyard, by the Pool**

 **Time: 1230 (Cancer, 21 Friday)**

Lunch at Beacon Academy was an interesting affair. Since the students could leave campus for lunch within a designated radius of a mile, most of the older students left for lunch. Even though freshmen and Sophomores were 'not' suppose to leave. Over the last week The people that Ruby had become 'friends with were pretty cool people. Jaune, Penny, Neptune, Sun, and Reese. As weird as this little group was they were tight and thick as thieves. Jaune was on the Football team, Penny was in the Science and engineering club, Neptune was part of the Debate team, Sun and Reese were both into extreme sports. Each had their own cliqs they hung out with, but when with the current people they were cool.

Penny was a good looking girl. She had the air of a 'girl next door type, she stood at 5'5" with B-cup breasts and a rather skinny body type. short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin bright green eyes, light skin and freckles, wearing the Beacon Academy uniform. With thigh high black stockings with lime green lines going up the side. While she was a member of the Science Club, While penny was a sweet girl that was excitable and quite curious. She also tended to be a bit socially awkward since she her father was a ;helicopter dad'. She was also Sun's girlfriend. Had been for a year now. Her and Ruby just clicked.

Neptune Vasilias looked the part of a movie star with his good looks. He stood at 6'3",with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wore the male attire of Beacon academy. Neptune was a member of the debut team. He was quite popular among the people. Although Neptune was a smooth talker

Sun Wukong stood at 6" even tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing the attire of the male students, but without the jacket and tie leaving three buttons undone with his tie slightly undone, a chain hanging from his hip.

Reese Chloris stood at the same height as Ruby and had c-cup breasts, light green hair swept to her right and shaved on the left side,, with turquoise eyes and fair complexion , wearing the female uniform with all the buttons undone and tied in a knight showing off her purple shirt, black shorts that could be seen, she was Sun's best friend. They both created/owned the Live-wire extreme group SR riders. They did a lot of extreme thing. Even though they were Sophomores, combined they pulled in a net total of 4k a month.

"So you going to the tryout's today Ruby?" asked Jaune as he throw an apple at Ruby.

Ruby caught it. "Yeah. I'll be going for the Hundred meter and the Relay. Might try for the high jump," said Ruby taking a bite.

"Trying for the record?" asked Neptune as he closed his book. "Pyrrha currently hold's Beacon's record at 10 feet," (2)

"I'm not sure I'll be able to beat that one. Maybe the long jump. I'm light and I do have some really strong legs," Said Ruby laying back and looking at the sky.

"I'm sure that you'll do amazing Ruby," said Penny.

Ruby smiled at the orange haired girl. In the past week she had stuck up a fast friendship with the girl. Penny was in Ruby's Science and Honor's Algebra as well as Old world Mantle language courses. Reese was in class with Jaune and Ruby for first and second, with second period being biological Studies headed by Professor Peter Port. Ruby only shared 5th period with Sun, which was more like a Self-study course. She shared third and fourth period with Neptune. Computer Science and World literature/ poetry. She also had the unfortunate luck of sharing that Class with Neptune's childhood friend Weiss. Neptune had assured her that Weiss was just a bit of a tough nut. She had problems properly expressing her emotions due to how her father and by extension her family acted.

"We got a long weekend ahead of us. You guys up to anything cool?" asked Sun and he laid his head down on Penny's lap.

"I'll be going to a retreat with my Father. I'll be gone until Monday morning. Sorry Sun, but I'm going to miss your compaction," said Penny with a frown. She really liked watching Sun do his thing.

Sun smiled. "No worries Pen. I'll have Reese record the whole thing for you," said Sun as he leaned up and gave Penny a tender kiss.

"I'll probably hang with my cousin if she isn't to busy this weekend," said Ruby.

"I'll be hanging with Weiss and Flynt tonight. Weiss is doing a charity concert at Winter's Palace downtown. My family wants to make good with the Schnee's," said Neptune.

"It still amazes me at times that Weiss can sing the way she does," said Sun thinking about the chops that girl had.

"Go to the music room and you can hear her singing a different tone with Flynt. I think it's the 'say my name, say my name' type," said Reese with a smirk, before she made a lewd gesture with her hand and mouth.

Penny and Ruby blushed hearing this, but Sun grinned. Neptune shuck his head, and Jaune was indifferent about it. Reese and Sun were often easily amused by things like dick jokes. The group kept talking for a bit.

"BACK OFF!" yelled someone.

The group groaned as they saw a Black haired girl standing between two Faunus girls. A dog and a Cow bull. Before them was Cardin and his pals. Jaune sighed. Even though he hung out with Cardin from time to time, he knew the guy could be a prick. Especially to Faunus. The few Faunus that were on the sports teams went out of their way to avoid Cardin. When Cardin was on a tear, not to many people could stop him.

"Out of the way Belladonna. Those two animals stepped on my new Highs!" yelled Cardin.

"Your willing to risk the wrath of Calavera over some fucking shoes?" asked Blake as her hands went into her pocket.

"Last warning!?" yelled Cardin ignoring what she said.

"Enough!" yelled Ruby getting between Cardin and Blake.

"Stay out of this Red. I got no beef with you," said Cardin.

"How much?" asked Ruby crossing her arms.

"Huh?" asked Cardin.

"How much for the Highs?" asked Ruby

"400 Lien that's including the fact that I had to have them custom ordered," said Cardin telling her the except amount he paid. (3)

Call him many things but Cardin was no liar.

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out about 1000 lien, before she counted out the bills and passed them to Cardin. "There you can buy a new pair now leave them alone,"

Cardin looked at the money then Ruby. Before he looked at Blake again. "Count yourselves lucky that Red is friends with Jauny-boy. Otherwise I'd have to creak your skulls open," said Cardin nodding his head to the left.

Once Cardin and his boys left. Ruby turned to Blake and the Faunus. Blake was a girl who seemed to want to protect people, but ruby quickly realized that Blake's idea of protect could end very badly, if the handle of that small knife was anything to go by. Ruby was quite uncomfortable seeing the weapon. Weapon's were usually indicative of unstable individuals. Even so Ruby felt that she needed to talk to her

"Thanks for that, but he's not going to stop just because you helped out," said Blake.

"No problem. As much as I hate the fact that my sister gives me crazy amounts on money every day, it actually helped out for something. Are you two okay?" asked Ruby.

"I'm fine. I just get tried of him staring at my tits all the time," said Cow crossing her arms over her chest.

Dog kissed Cow on the head. "It's Okay baby. One day I'm going to rip out his Oum-damned throat," said Dog with a growl.

"Who are you and Where you from kid?" asked Blake.

"My name is Ruby Rose and I'm from Patch,"

"Smallville huh? Normally I would tell you to mind your own business, but this time I'll give you fair warning Smallville. Some people like Cardin dislike Faunus. If you help us out you put yourself in danger of those groups," said Blake.

Before Ruby could replay the bell rang making everyone scramble to get to class in the next 6 minutes. Ruby looked at Blake's retreating back as Jaune called her to come with them before she was late. Ruby took one last look at Blake before following after here friends. (4)

 **Location: Upper West Vale**

 **Place: Muignn's Night Club**

 **Time: 2340**

Yang pulled up to Muignn's Club and walked up to the door. The Club could be found in the upper west side, and out of the way of the main road. It was a re-purposed closed down trucking warehouse. Raven brought it on the cheap. It was a dark atmosphere that people loved to frequent. The Large neon sign could be seen above the club, When Yang wasn't at the Branwen Manor or the Xiao Long Gym, she could be found wasting her nights here. It was also here that she found her bed mate for the night. She never took a member of the Family to bed. As a top executive of the Branwen Tribe everyone was part of her family.

Walking to the door she was let in with a few people groaning at her VIP treatment. Yang didn't care about the bitches that gave her jealous looks, let the men lust after her. Even though she was wearing a white party dress and thigh high fuck me boots. She wasn't looking for a good time. She was here on Business. Walking past the people and to the VIP section that she had on permanent reserve. She found who she was looking for. Yang smiled as she took a seat next to Pyrrha who was wearing a red skirt, black shirt with no sleeves, and heels.

Yang put a hand on Pyrrha's face, before giving her a small kiss on the check. Pyrrha turned her head away from Yang in disgust. Yang got up and sat on Pyrrha's lap as she began to grind and dance on her. Yang didn't do this because she was sexually attracted to Pyrrha. Far from it actually. This was just a reminder. A power move. A way for Pyrrha to remember that Yang owned her ass. Once the song ended, Yang got off Pyrrha and walked over to the bar.

"Care for a drink Pyrrha?" asked Yang taking a sweet beer, before ordering a Strawberry sunrise from the bar.

"No thank you Yang," said Pyrrha. "I had a few already while waiting for you,"

Yang shuck her head. "Suit yourself. So what did you want to talk about?" asked Yang taking a seat and taking a swig of her beer.

Pyrrha took a breath, before looking at Yang. "I want out Yang," said Pyrrha.

Yang looked at Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean your out?" asked Yang.

"I'm done. I don't want to fight anymore," said Pyrrha looking down.

Yang hummed for a second, before taking her bottle and killing it, before leaping across the table and smashing it over Pyrrha's head. Pyrrha screamed in pain as she hit the ground. Yang mounted her and gripped her by the throat with her freakish strength.

"Your done when I say your done BITCH!" yelled Yang as her lavender eyes seemed to blaze crimson just like her mother. "Did you forget why your here you little pedophile bitch!?"

Tears started to stream down Pyrrha's. "I'm sorry Yang," gasped Pyrrha

This made Yang angrier as she slapped Pyrrha. "Your only sorry because you got caught fucking the son of one of ours. We knew about you fucking those younger kids. Hell I even turned a blind eye in high school when you started fucking middle-schoolers like a fucking creep. But that changed two years ago when you sank your claws into Vincent's 14 year old son. What was his number? Say the number... SAY THE FUCKING NUMBER BEFORE I STRIP YOU AND LEAVE YOU FOR MY BOYS!" yelled Yang.

Pyrrha started defiantly into Yang's eyes as she choked out the number. "Twenty-seven," chocked out the red haired woman.

Yang let go of Pyrrha as one of her people walked in with a cup of Yang's drink and a pistol. "That's right. 27. You had sexual relations with 27 underage boys. That's not counting the ones from our High school days. No that's just in the last four fucking years. Then you went and fucked one of mine. My mom wanted blood. She wanted you dead, but I saved your fucking life. Since Vincent was number 27 you had to make 27 million to pay us back. You've only racked up 3 million in wins with us so far. If only you didn't see Vanclis,"

"It wasn't like that Yang!" yelled Pyrrha. "He was sad. He was lonely. He needed me!"

Yang laughed. "More like needed to stick his dick in something. If you weren't such a stupid cunt and guided him to a younger girl you wouldn't be here," said Yang.

"Stop it!" growled Pyrrha.

Yang kept going as if she didn't hear her. "Does Jaune know about the time before you started fucking him, how you let Cardin and his buddies 'gang rape' you in your own classroom. Over and over again. All the while never saying a word. You enjoyed it like the fucking pedo-slut you are," said Yang as men walked into the room, all naked from the waist up

"Shut up!" yelled Pyrrha getting to her feet.

"But that stopped what six months ago when you started fucking Jaune Arc? Little brother to Jennifer Arc. Your best friend?" said Yang taking a sip of her drink.

"Shut up!" yelled Pyrrha.

"And now here you are. My bitch, my slut, my property. So I've decided to loan you out to these gang members for 10,000 lien," said yang getting up as Pyrrha's eyes flashed in anger. "Have fun,"

Yang left the room. Before she fully closed the door she saw the eight men rushing Pyrrha, egar to tear her clothes off. Yang shut the door as Pyrrha's head snapped up. Once the door was fully closed Yang decided to go dancing for a bit.

The beast flowed though Yang as she found herself on the floor, men and women alike admiring her, desiring her. Let them look. Let them fantasize. Sure they could own her body for a night, but her heart would never belong to anyone, but her beautiful, Rose. Yang soon found a woman dancing on her, a woman with dark hair and red tips. She was a bit tall and a little older then her, but Yang could make due for the night. After dancing with the woman for a bit and chatting her up Yang sent her on her way to a 'private' room with a special card.

Before heading to the room herself, Yang checked her Scroll and smiled at what she saw. In the room was Pyrrha covered in blood, the gang members dead, and Pyrrha with a dark look in her eyes screaming bloody fucking murder. No one could hear her since the VIP rooms were sound proof. This was why she kept Pyrrha on such a tight lease, always with that small glimmer that she could escape. Yang had had to use this method twice to remind her old friend that she was in the claws of a Branwen.

"Good to have you back... My Invincible Goddess of Battle," thought Yang with a small smirk.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. This isn't dark YET. I've dipped my hand there, but its not bad yet. Salem turning kids into her own person Organization, Pyhrra with a much Darker past the you know about and why Yang does what she does. And to make matters worse Pyhrra's backstory get's much darker! And I haven't even gotten To the others Like Nora, Neo, Roman, Velvet, I haven't even GOTTEN STARTED YET!

But enough of my ranting time for a bit of a self-plug. Check out the Forum Project REMNAMT where writers can soundboard, collab, and even a template to a character creator sheet for role-play. Even a section for recommended stories. Also should I add the year to my format?

1: Hear me out. I spent 2 hours looking for that syndrome/disguise. I couldn't find it. Even when I looked up old media and such I couldn't find it. It was hard as hell.

2: The actual world record is 8 feet.

3: it's a bitch to find good shoes. I wear a size 13 and it takes forever to get a pair that fit right.

4: I know this varies from school to school. My own school had a 5 minute bell between classes. It was a real bitch to get to class halfway across the campus.

Organization: Grimm

Leader: Salem Sabbath

Underboss: n/a

Capos: Dr. Wyatts, Hazel, Tryin, Tock

Organization Size: 547 (If I messed up that Number i'll rectify it later)

Base of Operations: Salem's House/ Sabbeth Orphanage(Vale)

Cities of Operation: City of Vale, Mt Glenn, Atlas

Crimes: Racketeering, Money Laundering, prostitution, gambling, Underground fighting rings, slave Trade/human trafficing, Blackmail, Murder, Assault, Witness tampering, Assault on Officers of the Law.


	5. Day with Ruby, Night With Pyrrha

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

No Review's comments this time around. Normally I would do so, but I've had a head cold all week and it's effected my ability to write. I'm already a week and chapter behind so i'm pushing this out.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Day with Ruby, Night With Pyrrha**

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Vale Queen's Mall**

 **Time: 1245** **(Cancer, 22 Saturday)**

Yang and Ruby walked down though the second floor of the Vale Queen's Mall. Since Yang didn't have to do anything until later tonight. And since they had time they decided to go to the mall. Yang had Ruby change into a rather cute red shirt, and black skirt, while Yang wore skin tight jeans and a yellow shirt with a burning heart on the front. They had only checked out half the mall at that point and had only been there for about an hour. Yang and by extension Ruby had the money to buy whatever they wanted. So far it had only been a few shirts and shoes.

"So we checked out the girly stuff, want to see the hot stuff," asked Yang as she took a bite of her burger.

"What do you mean Yang?" asked Ruby stealing some of her cousin's fries.

Yang smirked at Ruby. "I've seen your collection underwear sis. White cotton and stripes is not good for a girl your age," said Yang. (1)

Ruby blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about. My underwear is perfectly reasonable," said the blushing girl.

Yang laughed at her cousin, before getting up. "Pa-lease Ruby-ru. Cotton Granny panties and boy shorts. Boy-shorts i can let slid, but not cranny panties," said Yang

Ruby sighed as Ruby lead her away and towards the stores. As they came to one of the lingire stores. Yang grabbed a few pieces and put them in Ruby's hands. Yang planned on paying for them anyway so there was no need to worry about what anyone would say. Yang had a personal wealth of twenty million. She could splurge a bit on her favorite girl.

For the next 30 minutes Yang sat in a chair and watched Ruby change lingerie from Lace to silk. With each outfit that Ruby tried on Yang found herself drooling, lost in a fantasy of ripping that thong, or that nighte off of Ruby. Throwing her into her bed and just making her scream her name in pleasure. The last one she wore drove Yang absolutely nuts. It was a silk red baby doll that stopped just shy of her upper thigh, with the cups of the nightie covering her nipples a black lace thong that showed off her nice round rump. Yang also had Ruby wearing a pair of black open toe heels.

Ruby blushed as she saw Yang eyeing her like a hungry wolf. "W-well how do I look?" asked the red haired girl.

"Your just the cutest thing Ruby-Ru!" exclaimed Yang in excitement. "Any person who sees you in this is going to flip!"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment as Yang had her change back into her normal clothes, before they bought what they wanted. Yang even went to the 'adults only' section and ended up getting some handcuffs and other fun little items for 'personal reasons'. Ruby shuck her head at her Cousins antics. The duo left the mall shortly after with Yang dropping Ruby off at the Manor. Once the car was unloaded by the butlers, Yang turned to Ruby and gave her a small kiss on the check.

"I'll see you later Ruby I have to head to the gym," said Yang.

Ruby raised a brow at this. "I thought the Gym was closed today?" asked Ruby.

"It is, but one of my BKB up and Comers said they wanted to put in a little extra time for an upcoming fight. I promised her that I would be there at the Gym today," said Yang.

"Alright. I'll see you later then Yang," said Ruby watching Yang speed off to the Xiao Long Gym.

Ruby rubbed her head trying to figure out what she was going to do today. She could watch anime, but she wasn't in the mood for that. Play her new game system, but it was still downloading all her old data. She could update the OS on her laptop, but she finished editing it about a week ago so no need for that. Maybe she could swim. The Pool in the back was amazing after all. Finally making up her mind Ruby went inside and changed into a Red and Black Two piece bikini. Walking down to the pool with a towel, she walked until she was at the pool. The pool itself was decently large and went as deep as 15 ft, off to the far north side of the pool was a man made waterfall with a small Grato hidden behind it, that lead to a Jacuzzi. There was also a diving board.

Ruby smiled before she took her towel and laid it on one of the chairs, before sitting down herself. It was a fairly warm day and the sun was nice. Ruby sat down just as a figure breached the water revealing a man He stood at 6'1" with a well defined abs and chest that would drive women crazy, blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline a tattoo resembling a heart with razors on the edge of it. He wore a pair of tan swim trunks.

"Oh uncle Tai! I didn't know you were here!" said Ruby smiling at her favorite uncle.

"Oh hey Ruby-Ru," said Tai smiling at Ruby before walking over and grabbing his own towel before wiping off his face. "I thought you were hanging out with Yang today,"

"I was. She took me out to eat and shopping. She dropped me off since she had to go to the Gym," said Ruby as she went to the diving board.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess I better go see Raven then. It's date night," said Tai.

"Have fun with Auntie Raven Uncle Tai," said Ruby diving into the water.

Tai began to walk towards the house. As he manged to get close to the backdoor of the house. As he got close, he heard two guards talking.

"... she's a fine little piece of Ass. Almost as good looking at Raven and Yang," said a guard. "What I wouldn't give to jump in that tight little pussy of hers,"

"You are fucking stupid you know that? What if one of the executives or worse Raven hear you?" said the other guard

"It'll be worth it. Besides that girl Ruby has only been here a week. How long before Raven tricks her out in one of her whorehouses?" said the guard snorting.

"Never," said Tai grabbing the man's neck and twisting in a single motion killing him. "You take this trash out of here and get a spare here on the double!"

"Yes sir," yelled the guard dragging away his fallen comrade least he be next on Taiyang's list.

Tai walked though the house, before arriving at his room and grabbing a shirt and putting it on before walking to Raven's office. Opening the door he saw Raven sitting there in a Bathrobe with her hair done up in a ponytail. With the phone attached to her face.

"... I told you already Ozpin, I didn't hit that damn truck. My guys know better then to go after Kingdom wares... As far as I know it was an inside job... I'll look into it for you, but you'll owe me big time. In fact I have a shipment of arms coming in from Vacuo... That's right... 70/30 and I'll call off my guys from the paid hit on Witness G. Ok. Bye," said Raven hanging up her scroll and rubbing her temples.

"Everything alright babe?" asked Tai rubbing her shoulders.

Raven moaned as the tension left her shoulders. "Not even. A Train caring close to 4 million Lien worth of Equipment, pharmaceuticals, and lien was hit last night. Chief of Police Ironwood suspects that it was either us or the Fang. Didn't even consider the Schnee Family," said Raven.

"Considering that the Public face of the Schnee Family Willow wants nothing to do with her Husband's side of the business isn't surprising. Also the fact that they are not only the world's leader in medicine and medical tech, even the world courts won't go after them," said Tai. (2)

Raven sighed in annoyance. She had met Jacques on a few occasions. While he played at being a gangster he was still a businessman first and foremost. He didn't have a rap sheet, he had never had to take a life. He was many things, but a gangster he was not. It was one of the reasons that the treaty worked as well as it did. Politics, crime, business, they balanced each other out. While it was more complicated then that, it was just how things worked.

"Ozpin asked us to look into it. I know it's our day off, but I need you to look into it for me," said Raven.

Tai smirked, before kissing his wife. "The streets talk babe. And you know me and my collectors love to listen," said Tai.

 **Location:Vale- Warehouse district**

 **Place: Branwen Inport-Export Warehouse**

 **Time: 2000** **(Cancer, 21 Friday)**

The warehouse district of Vale could be called a shipping yard or docks with nightlife thrown into the mix for fun. Cargo from Land, sea, and Air found it's way here in close to 20 billion Lien a year. Abandoned buildings lined several rows. Some had been converted to offices, while others into affordable housing units. Cops liked to Visit and crack down on gangs in the area, while gangs knew better then to try and get in the way of the big kids when they came though. With the size of the entire district being close to 30 miles it was easy to hid something there. It also didn't hurt that there were over 100 different sized warehouses scattered thought the district. One such building was a warehouse that specialized in trading goods between Argus and Vale. Of course most of these goods were of the widow making kind.

A green jeep pulled up outside the warehouse. Stepping out of the jeep was Yang dressed in something that she would never really wear, but this was business. Wearing a white evening gown, heels. The door next to her opened and out walked Pyrrha. She wore skin tight red pants, white sports bra, and gloves.

"Are you ready to make some money Pyrrha?" asked Yang.

"Not really, but I have no choice," said Pyrrha.

"Yang chuckled. "Don't worry so much. I have a 3 million bet on you tonight. I'll even count it towards your total if you win," said Yang.

The duo walked into the warehouse and down the stairs into the basement. The Basement floor was about 200 by 200 feet, Already people were surrounding the Hexagon shaped ring with an electrified, barbwire fence. Several people could be found walking around from half naked prostitutes, gang members, and high rollers. Normally the likes of these would never Mix, but the treaty as well as the Security provided by the Branwen Tribe made it foolish for anyone to even think about testing them.

The next two hours would pass in a slow, but blood filled night. Anyone who had money at stake had to be careful of what they did or said. Even Yang who was the overseer of this event had to be careful not to lose to much money or allow her fighters to go down. The fight Game was something of an oddity. While the Branwen commanded majority of all the fight clubs criteria could be met to lose the club and 'owner rights' to said Club. Thankfully in her tenure as overseer of the Fight Game, Yang's boys had never been beaten to the point where their territory was in danger.

"Well is it isn't Miss Branwen herself? It's been a quite a time since I saw you," came a not so pleasant voice that Yang didn't wish to hear.

Turning to the voice Yang looked at the one who spoke. He wasn't very tall. Maybe 5'10" at most, but he cut an intimidating figure. has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand. Jacques Schnee, The head of the 'Criminal' side of the Schnee Company and worlds biggest supplier of the drug DUST.

"Mr Schnee. What a pleasure to see you again," said Yang as Jacques took her hand and kissed it. This made yang's skin crawl.

Jacques had a reputation even among the under belly of the underworld. It was well know en that he would hire Faunus prostitutes that were not under the protection of the Fang and beat them half to death. Should he not buy them outright he would just kidnap them, rape them, and then kill them. Currently of the Five powers Jacques along with Adam were not allowed to be in the same room unless at least one other power was in the room.

"I was under the impression that you were still in Atlas," said Yang.

"I would be if my dear Willow didn't have so much going on up there Also most of the 'heavyweights' up there are to barbaric to really capture my attention for long," said the man.

"That's to bad. I've heard rumors that's she helping organize a 'drug free' Atlas," said Yang.

"Yes it is a petty that she has taken on such a mindset. Before we married, her father knew the value of the underside of Business.

"Sir," said a Branwen guard. "It's time for the main event,"

"Already?" asked Yang having not been paying attention to the fights.

Yang had a stipend of a million Lien to bet with that had nothing to do with her cash that she earned though the other business ventures of the Brandwen Tribe. Tonight she had netted another 600,000 Lien, but Pyrrha was her cash cow and she wasn't about to lose her anytime soon.

Looking at the Arena Pyrrha stood at the ready as her opponent looked at her. Yang raised an eyebrow at the man. He was a hulking brute that had a mask on his face, black vest, and pants. On the vest was the Schnee logo. Yang raised a brow at this. While the Schnee did branch off in other venues, it was rare to see something like a protective vest. Probably an old military contract that didn't pan out the way he wanted it to.

"Such a shame we can't finish our conversation Ms. Branwen. I look forward my my champion taking victory tonight," said Jacques as he walked to the seat that he was assigned for the night.

Yang didn't say a word as she found her own seat overlooking the entire venue. She didn't have to much to worry about. She smiled as they called for the round to start.

 **Location:Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Pyrrha's classroom**

 **Time: 0700, (Cancer 23, Monday)**

As people walked into the room Pyrrha looked at the papers on her desk.

"Miss Nikos what happened?" asked Ruby

Pyrrha's lip was busted slightly and swollen. She smiled at Ruby.

"Just a little scuffle I got into at the club on Saturday," said Pyrrha. "You should see the other guy,"

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. I know a few people wanted to see this fight, but between work and a bad head cold, i'm just trying to keep up with what I write.

A/N

1: No I didn't make a mistake there. Yang and Ruby are cousins, but some cousins are as close as siblings.

2: I had to make a choice here. Either they were pure drug dealers or they had something to work off of. I figure that Jaquces in RWBY proper isn't all that clean with the way people talke about him. It wouldn't surprise me a bit if he was involved in the Drug trade in Remnat, although I will give them the benefit of the doubt.


	6. Conditions

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: TBD

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What is up everyone! Acoustic Ghost here and i'm 100 percent better. Last two week I have been Sick as a freaking dog! I was bad enough to where I didn't even want to write until I was better. When I uploaded the last Chapter I just uploaded it because I missed an upload the week prior and needed to do it. At some point i want to go back and fix it, but i need to finish up some stuff.

RVIW response:

 **Merendinoemiliano:** You were drooling here huh? Wait till I drop Chapter 7

 **Shadow Joestar:** I had thought about doing the fight fully, but I was WAY to sick to put my brain to that much use.

 **Kharaki Takan:** You'd be right. That guy isn't coming back. Also the Bradwen thing had to do with the fact that I was WAY to sick to edit it.

 **Cloudmatter:** Well about that... Sorry my editor has said that goes into spoiler zone

 **HTKWolfe:** Oh Weiss Knows. Yeah. At the end of chapter 3 I think it was Cinder confronted her about the fact when she was about to go off on Ruby. The Grimm Syndicate made an appearance twice in chapter 4 with Salem and her maid. Now the ONLY power that hasn't been mentioned is the 5th power, which is honestly going to make people go WTF when I reveal them.

 **Eden36:** Glad your enjoying the story so far. Her final pairing is STILL up in the air. I'm to the point where I might just put up a poll. Not sure yet.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Conditions**

 **Location: Mt Glenn**

 **Place: Streets**

 **Time: 1935 ( Cancer 24, Tuesday)**

Mt. Glenn was the second biggest city in the Vale Kingdom Territory. It was slated as the Kingdom's Main office for its Railhead's and the need

A man ran down the streets as two others chased after him. The man hopped a fence as the other two men started to climb. Rounding the corner the man was met with a baseball bat to the face that laid him out flat. The man looked up at the person who had hit him. A woman grinned at him. The woman stood at 5'7" with the sides of her head closely shaved, a dark-green mohawk and yellow eyes. She wore a dark green collared shirt with a dark brown corset jacket, black and black leather pants and black heeled shoes, gold chain attached to a pocket watch, Her Faunus trait was patchy green scales all over her body and face. She had an x-shaped scar on the left side of her head, black polish on her nails.

"Trying to run from me is a bad choice lov," said the woman as she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the man's head, before running her tongue over her sharpened teeth. "It's gets me really hot and bothered when me pray runs like that,"

"Wait a minute Tock! Damn girl your too fucking rash. We had an agreement!" said Taiyang grabbing the pistol in her hand and dropping the mag out, before ejecting the bullet. "He don't die until I know what he knows about the Railhead theft,"

Tock glared at Tai. "Mum has a contracted hit out on this fucker here. She ran it though me and I wold her i'd get the job done. The only reason I'm working with you Tribe bastards is because our goals aline somewhat yeah," said Tock jerking away from Taiyang.

"We do have an agreement. But I still need him alive. He the only lead to the 4 mil vanishing into thin air," said Tai looking at Tock in the eye. "This effects the balance of the five powers and could throw everything into chaos. I know for a fact Salem doesn't want to provide the smoke to start a fire,"

"Whatever. Ask him what you want to ask him, before I take him to mum or put a bullet in his arse. Personally I don't bloody care," said Tock crossing her arms.

Tai grabbed the man by his bloody shirt and lifted him up into the air. Tai slammed him into the building as the combined groups of the Grimm/Branwn Mafias watched as Tai took his fists to the man's gut, face, chest, and sides in brutal fashion. In his younger years Tai had been a known bruiser. During those times he ran with Qrow and another man named Vincent. Tai's fists had been known to all the gangs in Vale. The Xiao Long's were originally from Mistral and had been fighters all their collective lives. Yang and Tai were no exceptions to this. (1)

"Where are the goods that got taken from the fucking train boy?" asked Taiyang in annoyance.

The main coughed up a bit of blood. "I don't know man. I was just doing what I needed to," said the man. "I know Charles was up to something when he didn't return my call or tell me anything last Friday,"

"Lover boy Charlies ratted you out to Mum. With all that Cash we're getting for your death. I wish Tai would just let me kill you and drag your corpse back yeah," said Tock grinding her teeth.

"Not yet Tock. Like I always tell my little girl good things come to those who wait. So tell me Hank?" said Tai kneeing the man in the gut, doubling him over. "Who's the person pulling your strings?"

Hank looked at the man and knew that he was more then likely dead anyway. "It was some independent contractor. Roman Torchwick said he was 'looking to expand his influence into the other areas of interest.' I swear that's all I was told. After that he told me that ,"

Tock and Tai looked at each other. Roman was in the sphere of the Five Powers, but he wasn't a direct member. His Organization Clockwork was fairly new compared to the other big name Organizations. Having only been around for about 7 years. Roman was Mainly a thief that loved fine art, jewelry, and Lien. He didn't really do extortion or other things he felt was beneath his notice. That's were Roman's 'inner circle' and goons came into play . Hei 'Junior' Xiong ran his information network and was the 'boss' of all the grunts Roman was the brains, Junior was the Shot Caller. Miltia and Melanie acted as Junior's bodyguards as well as running the hookers in their area. Since Roman and his Gang tended to try and stay out of the way of the Big fie they mostly kept to the upper-middle class and the Warehouse distract. The last member of the inner circle was the one that they had to watch. Neopolitan 'The Ice Cream' Sherbet. One of the best killers in the game, and a complete fucking psychopath. Yang had a run in her about a two years ago. The result was Yang landing in the hospital with a broken right arm, several busted ribs and a gash in her stomach. Luckily the wounds were not fatal and Yang pulled though. Aside from that they had a nightclub set up in the Warehouse district of Vale as their headquarters and a good amount of boys. Last Tai heard they numbered about 70 to 80 organized into 10 man cells that worked revolving shifts so that no two Cells overlapped. That wasn't including the hookers either. Each with a 'Bear' leading them. Roman and his crew were quickly moving into 'Real Threat' Territory.

"You sure about this?" asked Tai.

"Positive," said Hank pulling out his scroll and showing him a saved text tread between himself and Roman .

Tai glared at him, before throwing him to Tock. The Crocodile Faunus grinned. Now he was all hers. Tock pulled out a pair of stiletto knives and began to carve u Hank like a turkey. Tai took out his Scroll and called Raven. He ignored the screams of the man as Tock started to rip him apart with

"How's your trip going so far dear?" asked Raven

"Fine. I found the Information your looking for. Apparently the good got hit by Roman," said Tai.

"I thought that that rookie was trying to stay on our good side?" said Raven.

"I thought so too. This info came from the personal Assistant to the Vale Rail-head Chairman. I'll be on a Bullhead and back in Vale by tomorrow morning. I'll crash at a Safehouse with Procha and her people tonight," said Tai.

"See that you do that. We may have some ower there, but so does Grimm and we're not excatlly friendly there," said Raven

"What about Clockwork? This is something that can't be ignored," said Tai as a car door was opened for him and he got into the back seat of the bullet resistance car.

Raven sighed over the scroll. "It is becoming a problem. I might have to call a parlay with the other heads soon. Please be safe and come home soon Tai. I love you," said Raven.

"Alright. I love you two my beautiful songbird," said Tai hanging up on his wife.

"Who knew that Tai 'The Basher' Xaio Long was a Romatic at Heart," teased one of the men in the car.

Tai chuckled. "We can't spend all day being heartless Gangsters. Remember the code of our Tribe, our Family," said Tai.

"Family first and forever, and those that break our pact... would pray to the gods for a quick death," said the Man smiling at Tai.

Tai smiled. "That's right brother," said Tai

The car pulled off and made it's way to the safe house in Mt Glenn.

 **Location: Vale**

 **Place: Branwen Manor**

 **Time: 1830 (Cancer 25, Wednesday)**

Raven, Yang, Tai, and Ruby sat around a table eating a nice dinner together. Despite the size of the Branwen Manor, the actual size of the family dining table was rather small considering Raven and Tai believed in family. For the first 16 years of her life Yang lived with her Uncle Qrow and Aunt Summer. That was to say that she didn't know about her own parents, but The five powers treaty was still unstable.

"Uncle Tai how was your business trip to Mt. Glenn?" asked Ruby picking up a piece of pork.

Tai smiled. "It was alright. It was an emergency with one of our Branch partners. It was a 2 day meeting, but I managed to get it taken care of fairly quickly. Even had a run in with a business Rival who also had problems in the area," said Tai dropping the hint to both Raven and Yang that Grimm was invested as well.

"Business Rival?" asked Ruby.

Raven smiled. "Don't worry about it Ruby. Tai is a master at negotiations. He actually helped broker many of the Branwen Company Contracts," said Raven.

Yang smiled. "Yeah Ruby-ru. Dad is crazy good at negotiations," said Yang.

Ruby nodded at Yang as she put some noodles on her plate. "It must be exciting doing whatever you want. I wih I could do that," said Ruby picking up some noodles with her chopsticks and downing the sweet tasting noodles.

"It's not all it's creaked up to be," said Tai taking a piece of orange Chicken and downing it with a chop making both Ruby and Yang laugh. "I have to go to Mt Glenn, Argus, and other places for business every few weeks if something happens that our people can't handle,"

"On top of that Dad and Mom have to keep in the good graces of the local Council," said Yang with a smirk. "Mayor Ozpin is a real piece of work for businesses,"

Raven glared at her only child. "Sometimes I forget that you are more like your father then me," said Raven getting a laugh out of the Trio sitting before her. "While I can't really punish the girls I can punish you Tai. Two days on the couch in the living room," said Raven.

"WHAT!" yelled Tai.

"If I let you sleep on the couch in your office or mine we both know you'll forget and come to bed, and if I allow you to sleep in the one in our room you'll ust get up in the middle of the night and come to bed. That being said i'll be sure to give you something to remember me by," said Raven making Ruby blush and Yang bust out laughing knowing about her mom's stash of 'punishment' pictures for Tai.

Even yang had to admit her mom looked good in a one piece bikini.

Ruby's blush quickly cleared as she remembered something. "Oh Auntie Raven that reminds me. Penny invited me to a sleepover this weekend. Is it okay if I attend?"asked Ruby.

Raven looked at Ruby. "Only if my criteria are met. 1. no boys are to be there. I realize that you are at that age Ruby, but I do worry for my brood. You and Yang. 2. you are to call myself, Yang, or Tai twice a day until you return home on either Sunday night or Monday night. 3. Your grades must be at least a 3.4 average, emailed or screenshot to me by 1700 Friday. I don't care which. 4. and this one is ABSOLUTE. No drug usage," said Raven stressing the last point so that it was hammered home. (2)

Ruby grabbed her scroll and quickly pulled up her student profile. She smiled before showing it to Raven. The profiles of each student was updated at the end of the week once all assignments, grades, and tests were recorded in each teachers individual class. Ruby's transcripts from Signal had also been factored into the equation as well.

"Come on Auntie Raven you know I don't like drugs. I don't even like alcohol. Remember that dad battled Alcoholism for months, even for a few years after I was born. Besides Penny's dad is a Doctor and would flip if he found anything other then vitamins in his house," said Ruby. Bringing up talk about her parents was hard for her.

Raven took the scroll and smiled. "A 4.0 grade average. Very well Ruby. You may spend the weekend at your friend's house provided there are NO boys there," said Raven.

Ruby smiled at Raven. "Thank you auntie,"

The small family resumed eating, talking lightly.

 **Location: Vale-Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Courtyard**

 **Time: 1230 (Cancer 26, Thursday)**

Reese smirked as She managed to get past Sun on the basketball court and slammed the ball home. Reese slapped up her friend from the Basketball team. Neptune frowned as he ad Sun were getting destroyed by Reese.

"That's check bitch!" said Reese.

"Yeah, yeah. You still got to get the ball in the hoop one last time," said Neptune.

At the table not far away Ruby, Penny, and Jaune were watching their friends or in the case of Penny cheering on her boyfriend and Neptune. Jaune and Ruby laughed at how vocal she was about it. Not long ago Ruby had told Penny and Reese about her auntie saying yes and her conditions. Penny and Reese didn't have a problem with this since Penny's father worked At the Schnee Medical Center and had to uphold the company's reputation as it's lead researcher and doctor.

"So anyone I don't know coming to this little shindig?" asked Ruby.

Penny stopped her cheering long enough to look at her friend. "Well there is my old friend Ciel. Her father was a Drill instructor for Atlas Forces for a long time. So she's a little rigid, but her heart is in the right place. The only other person there is going to be May Zhong," said Penny.

"Oh I know her!" said Ruby with a small smile. "She's a junior that's the first runner in the Relay and the 150 meter dash. She's a pretty cool girl,"

"I'm glad you know May. She's a really nice girl," said Penny.

"Yeah, but her mouth is much dirtier then even Sun and Reese's combined," said Jaune making both girls giggle.

"Well I didn't expect you to make such good friends so soon Miss Rose," came a sensual voice.

Ruby, Penny, and Jaune turned and looked at Cinder standing there with a smile. Cinder walked over and took a seat at the table with the young students as they continued to watch the teams play basketball.

"So how are you adjusting so far Miss Rose?" asked Cinder.

" Please just Ruby. I'm doing fine Miss Fall," said Ruby. "Beacon is a whole different beast from Signal,"

Cinder smiled at Ruby. "Cinder is just fine when were on break Ruby. I remember what it's like to be the new girl in school. Although I think that I had to many admires," said Cinder giggling a bit.

Ruby blushed as she looked at her smile. Even though cinder didn't wear much makeup something about the woman was seductive. She didn't try to be either. It was almost natural for her. Ruby shuck her head. She really didn't need to be thinking about her teacher in such a way. The group sat with Cinder just talking for several moments about classes. Cinder even offered extra classes to those who were having problems in their courses. Ruby had actually become something of a teacher's pet in Cinder's class. (3)

Just as Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as the bell rang. Cinder looked up and smiled.

"Okay everyone it's time to return to class," said Cinder clapping her hands making people groan in discomfort.

"See you in class Miss Fall," said Ruby smiling at Ruby..

"I hope so. I would miss my favorite student in class," said Cinder as she put her hand on Ruby's face and gently rubbed it.

Cinder walked off swinging her hips making many eye her large shapely rear end. Ruby was hypnotized by the woman. She wanted to sink her face into the that juicy booty. Ruby was brought out of her thoughts as Reese gave her a small swat on the arm. Ruby looked at the face of her grinning friend and blushed.

"Hot for Miss Fall huh Ruby?" asked Resse.

Ruby blushed. "N-nothing like that Reese. Miss Fall is just really nice," said the red haired girl.

"Uh-huh. Ruby men and women alike fall to the ground at the snap of Miss Fall's fingers. She's just to sexy for her own good," said Neptune.

"Have you seen Ruby's Cousin?. Baby got some nice tits on her," said Sun only to have his arm punched by a blushing Ruby.

"OW! Damn ruby you hit hard!" yelled Sun rubbing his arm

"Talk about Yang again and ill pop you in the jaw!" growled a blushing Ruby as she crossed her arms under her breasts trying to make them look bigger then they were.

As Ruby and her friends laughed together to leave. Weiss looked at them from across the way with narrowed eyes. She knew what Cinder was doing. She was trying to gain favor with Ruby. Ruby didn't know it now, but she had a lot of influence with the Branwen Tribe. Weiss had did a little digging in on the little girl Ruby. She was smart. Weiss would dare to say as smart as she was. She was also -unlike Weiss- quite athletically gifted. Weiss would have to get her own hands on Ruby. Maybe she could hook her up with her baby brother. He was a sucker for girls like Ruby.

"Everything good bae?" asked Weiss's boyfriend Flynt Coal.

Weiss smiled at her boyfriend. Flynt was a good looking guy with a voice that smooth talked Weiss's lace right off her within two weeks of when they started dating 3 years ago. Flynt stood at 5'11" with dark-skinned,dark brown eyes, black hair with three small lines cut into the right side of his hair. He wears the male school uniform rectangular sunglasses,, as well as an earring on his right ear and a silver watch.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Flynt's arm, before kissing him on the check. "Nothing is wrong Flynt. Just thinking about something," said Weiss.

"If you say so Weiss. We got to hurry though, before we're late to Chem," said Flynt.

Weiss and Flynt left quickly to get to class on time.

0000000000000000000000

Alright. So Next chapter I'm telling you now that there is going to be NO MAFIA business. All next chapter is going to be about Ruby and her life. Also before anyone asks NO. Clockwork is NOT the 5th power and the last group is already set in stone. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out sooner or later.

1: Tai is really hands on about his job

2: Is anyone really surprised by Raven's critira for sleeping over at a friend's house

3: Did I ever say what Cinder's Class was? I can' remember.


	7. Sleepover

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: RubyX?, Arkos, Raven X Taiyang, Weiss X Flynt

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

I'M AT THE END OF MY ROPE! I'M PISSED OFFFFFF! I'VE BEEN RACKING MY BRAIN FOR WEEKS AND I GOT NOTHING! So i'm going to say to hell with it and just let you guys chose WHO GETS RUBY. I'm sorry, but I just don't have it in me to give Ruby away, not in this story. People have made strong cases for Harem, Solo with one of the girls, keeping it in the family! But I don't know. And while I do have a poll up, I'll also be taking Final pairings under advisement and consultation because while I can't make everyone happy I want to get as close as possible.

Review Response

 **Shadow Joestar:** I can't say that Ruby will or won't do, because the plans I have are Crazy.

 **Kamina44:** I'll be honest I never watched goodfellas, but the things I want for Ruby currently I can not say.

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** Sorry KT. Military has nothing to do with the Powers here. Also Reese and Sun have been 'customers' of the White Fang & Schnee Family, but only for things like the equivalent of Weed in the Story. I think I called it Moonleaf?

 **Merendinoemiliano:** Glad you enjoyed last chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this one.

 **Warrior of Six blades:** Been a while since I've seen a review from you Warrior. The trip to the Mall was just something I thought Yang or at least this Yang would do. And I had way to much fun with Taiyang. And yes he is good at making people talk. The Dinner was just how I though things would go. Just wait and see what Raven does to people who fuck with her.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Sleepover**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Track & Field Stadium**

 **Time: 2025 (Cancer 25, Friday)**

Ruby got into a runners stance on the track and began to rock back and forth, preparing for her run. She wore the beacon track suit of skin tight black bloomers, a green shirt, and all white running shoes. Ruby's thoughts were on the track before her and the person she was running against.

May Zedong stood at 5'2 with a slender body, C-cup breasts dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes, wearing the same running clothes as Ruby, but instead of white shoes hers were rose colored and black.

Pyrrha nodded to Saphron who took the running gun and fired it. Ruby and May both took off at the sound of the gun. Both girls shot off with with speeds that Even Pyrrha was shocked seeing. Both girls rounded the corner track at the 50 meter mark. Ruby started to pull ahead of May as if she hit another girl and began to pull ahead of May at 76 meters and before Pyrrha had a chance to really clock it. Ruby was a full 10 meters ahead of May before she hit the finish line. As Ruby hit the finish line Pyrrha hit the stop watch in her hand and looked at the time. Ruby and May stopped and began to walk around as they kept walking as not to keep cramp up. Pyrrha and Saphron walked up, smiling at the duo.

"Not bad girls. That was an excellent performance ladies," said the Captain of the team.

"No problem boss. Ruby is one hell of a runner," said May taking deep breaths though her nose.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. May Saphron," panted out Ruby as she tried to breath the fire out her nose.

"19.67 seconds Good job Ruby. That puts you in the top 5 fastest women in our Division. Let's see if we can't shave off another 2-3 seconds," said Pyrrha.

"By Oum Pyrrha," said May. "We've been out here since the end of school. Can't we finish practice up we have our first meet next week,"

Pyrrha sighed as she looked at Saphron. Who just smirked at her friend/couch.

"Alright. You girls have done well. Hit the showers, before I have you running laps again said Pyrrha.

Ruby and May quickly left as Pyrrha and Saphron broke out into giggles. It was Pyrrha's 'standard' threat to her best runners when they needed to get out quickly and effectively.

 **Location: East Vale Suburbs**

 **Place: Polendina Residence**

 **Time: 2025 (Cancer 25, Friday)**

"By Oum Miss Nikos is a freaking slave Driver," said Ruby rubbing her legs

May chuckled. "Trust me, she wasn't this bad when she was running the tracks," said May.

May pulled up to Penny's house in her old beater of a car. It was really an older modal car, but it still in good condition. The House they pulled up to was Located in East Vale. It was actually pretty small for someone who was the head doctor of the entire Schnee Medical Company. It was a 4 bedroom affair with a nice yard with a oak tree in the front and a flower bed seating in the front. The house was colored an off white with a Driveway that could host up to 5 cars. The only car in the driveway was Penny's since she normally picked up Reese, since Reese lived only a few blocks away.

Ruby got out of the car with May as they both grabbed bags that held spare clothes for the weekend and their Uniform cases. They had texted Penny, before they arrived. She had just told them that the door was open and to just come in. Entering the house Ruby was immediately hit by the bass of soft rock that was playing throughout the house. They walked into the living room which was decked out in a calming teal color. Already they could see that the living room was set up for a girls night with the TV on with NetLive on. Some girl was on the TV rocking out. Ruby spotted Penny taking a bite out of her pizza with Reese sitting there smirking as she waved to her friends. Both girls were already changed into their sleepwear.

Penny wore a large white shirt with a cute pig on the front, a pair of black cotton panties that hugged the edge of her ass, and thigh high black socks with lime green lines.

Reese wore a light green belly shirt with no sleeves and black-boy shorts. Reese's arms and legs were covered with small white scars. Thanks to all the falls she had while learning to skateboard.

"Hey ladies. Right on time for some pie," said Reese holding up her slice of pizza.

"What kept you girls so long?" asked Penny looking at her friends.

"Coach Pyrrha was running us hard tonight," said May. "We do have our first meet next week,"

"She's also looking for the person who's going to leg the last part of the 400 meter relay," said Ruby with a grin.

"Well you girls can go and get changed. Bathroom is up the stairs third door on the left," said Penny.

May grabbed her bag after giving a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to Penny. Even though it was just girls in the house they all liked some measure of privacy when they changed.

"What about your dad?" asked Ruby as May went up the stairs.

"Father is at a speaker at a Conference in Mantle this weekend. One of his assistants will be in to check on us in the morning," said Penny.

"I still can't believe your father trusts you enough with the house all alone knowing you have a boyfriend," came a voice from the kitchen.

Ruby turned to the kitchen to see who had spoken and saw that it was a girl. She was quite cute. She stood just at about 5'4" with large C-cup, she was quite fit seeing as she did Military drills with her Father, dark skin, short, navy blue hair with strands tucked behind her right ear and hanging free on her left side, and blue eyes. She also has a gold marking consisting of an oval shape surrounded by four smaller circles in the center of her forehead, wearing a white Atlasian Military PT shirt that fit her like a glove with black sleeves, navy blue Atlasian Military shorts, knee high white socks.

"Hey Ciel this is Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is Ciel," said Penny bringing her friend over.

"Hello," said Ruby sticking out her hand.

"Charmed. Penny has told me a lot about you," said Ciel.

"She has?" said the confused Rose. "But Penny never talks about you,"

Ciel smiled. "It's a request I have. My father spent 28 years in the Atlas Military, and 9 of those years he was a Sergeant Major. He always said that his greatest weapon...

"Was the fact that the enemy didn't know him," said Ruby making Ciel raise a brow at her.

"How do you know that saying if you don't mind me asking?" said Ciel.

Ruby smiled. "My dad was a Staff Sergeant in Vale's Army, but he left around the time I was born. He spent the rest of his life as a Marshall in Patch.

Before anything else could be said May came into the room wearing black leggings and a red/white tank top. Ruby ran off to the bathroom to change and to not allow her mind to wander to her mother and father. Ruby changed into a black tank top, and white pants with Rose prints on it. Putting her clothes in her case she went to the living room to see that the girls were all just talking and watching TV. Ruby joined the girls and began to eat her own pizza. As the night wore on Ruby got to know all the girls better then she did before. She was very surprised that Ciel- when she let her hair down- was a really fun and down to earth girl. At around 2200 Reese went into her bag and busted out a double deck of cards. The cards looked funny since it was regular playing cards and cards that had Consequences on the back.

May groaned. "Reese are we really playing that game? You know how my bible thumbing mom and dad feel about it," said the rose haired girl.

"What game?" asked Ruby.

"It's called Consequences. Its a card game me and Sun made a few years back. We sell it online in our Merch shop. We got a few different versions of this game. This one is the ' Single ladies night' edition. The rules are really simple. We play a card game, any card game and who ever loses draws a card and does whatever it says. I will admit that some of these cards are a bit... started Reese.

"Vulger? Lewd? Sexual?" said Ciel with a frown.

"All of the above, but it's really a cool game. Use to play with with my Ex-girlfriend Arslan, before she moved to Vacuo 'to find herself'. Bitch," said Reese, still sour about her ex.

"Come on deal the cards then," said Ruby trying not to sound like a square.

"Not so fast Rubes. As much as I want to play this game we all have to be in agreement otherwise it's no fun," said Reese.

"Fuck it, I'm in," said May.

Penny grinned. "Oh this is going to be so exciting," said Penny.

Ciel sighed. "Well If everyone is going to play I might as well as well," said Ciel.

The girls sat in a circle around the living room as Reese dealt out the cards. The order from left to right was Reese-Penny-Ciel-May-Ruby. To keep the game from being confusing everyone started out with Five and the objective was to have the Highest number to avoid 'consequences'. If you got consequences then you had to do what the card said. Ruby didn't know how bad things could get. However Penny did tell Reese that if Any of them felt uncomfortable with what might happen, then they had the right to refuse

Ruby looked at her hand and felt that she had a descent chance of winning, since she had two queens, a 6, 4, and 2. Everyone grabbed one card and throw it down.

Ruby-6

Reese-8

Penny-Q

Ciel-K

May-A

Ruby sighed in disappointment. She was hoping that her 6 would be enough to stave off consequences. But that was not the case. Ruby reached over to the Consequences deck and lifted the top card. All the girls looked at Ruby.

"It's says have my bare butt spanked five times by all players," said Ruby with a blush.

"You know you don't have to do it Ruby," said Penny grabbing her friends hand in both of hers. "No one will judge you,"

"Yeah Red. I mean this game can get pretty intense," said Reese.

Ruby smiled. "I'm good, besides were here to have fun. And I'd rather not be the buzzkill tonight," said Ruby.

Penny and Ciel blushed hearing this, may had a light ducking of pink on her cheek. Reese just grinned hearing this. Ruby stood up and quickly dropped her pants, revealing that she didn't wear anything underneath. Ciel blushed seeing that Ruby didn't have a spot of pubic hair. Ruby waxed regularly. Ruby got on all fours and waited.

The first one to step up was Penny she quickly gave Ruby five quick swats to her right cheek. Ruby held back a moan of pleasure. The way Penny used her hand was just so pleasant. Ciel was up next and put more strength into her own swats. Ruby didn't hide her moan this time. May followed and alternated between Ruby's checks. Ruby bit her lip to stop from moaning again. Reese stepped up and licked her lips. She ran her hand along Ruby's pussy lips. She suppressed a shutter as she heard Ruby moan.

SMACK!

"AW!" screamed Ruby trying to suppress her moan of pleasure

SMACK!

"AW!" Ruby tried to stopp how good it felt to have her rump smacked .

SMACK!

AW!" screamed Ruby as she felt something Approaching hard and with each smack to her rear.

SMACK!

"AW! Screamed Ruby, knowing that the damn inside of her was about to break.

"One more Rubes," whispered Reese.

SMACK!

"OH GODS!" yelled Ruby as her vision blanked out for a moment, and her body screamed in pleasure.

She rolled over as her back arched in pleasure. The other girls watched with blushed on their faces as Ruby seemed to convulse until she stopped and lay on her back panting Reese smiled as she helped Ruby sit up. She gave Ruby a light slap on the face. It took a few seconds for her to regain her bearings. Once she did she looked around at the others.

"What in the name of Oum was that?" asked Ruby.

May and Ciel looked at each. Penny raised and eyebrow at this. Reese snickered.

"Don't tell me you've never had an orgasm before?" asked Reese.

Ruby blushed. "No... I've never had sex before. The most i've done is light groaping and making out with my friend Petra," said Ruby as she pulled up her pants.

Reese smirked. "Give me a night and i'll have you singing baby," said the skater girl.

Ruby blushed hearing her say that. The red haired girl knew that Reese could be lewd at times. To heat her talk about it so casually... sent shivers up Ruby's spine. Ruby wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't tempted, but was it worth it. Their friendship was still new and she didn't want to risk destroying it. Ruby knew that The girls quickly got back in their seats and pulled their next cards

Ruby-Q

Reese-3

Penny-4

Ciel-A

May-10

Reese pouted as the others giggled at her. She flipped them all the bird, before picking up her card and looking at it. She read it to herself for a few seconds before grinning. She showed it to the others and Ruby quickly gained a blush.

"Make out for a minute with the person who had the last consequence. Get those lips ready babe," said Reese.

Penny grabbed her scroll and set a timer. "I'll start it once you two start kissing," said Penny.

Reese didn't waste anytime and went in for a bruising kiss. Ruby moaned into the kiss as the teal haired girl forced Ruby's lips to part as she pushed her down onto the couch. Ruby didn't want Reese controlling this and pushed back, trying to regain control of the situation, but found that Reese was just to dominating. It didn't help that Reese's smell was feeling Ruby's nose. Reese smelled like apples, but she tasted sweeter then honey to Ruby in that moment. Ruby's hands found their way to Reese's sides and began to caress them as Reese's lips left Ruby's mouth and found her neck and gave it a good solid bite, before sucking hard on the flesh. Ruby moaned at this as she went to Reese's back and lightly scratched it. Reese returned to Ruby's lips, before she bit the lower lip and pulled it slightly.

RINGGGGGG!

"Time!" panted out Penny who was starting to get hot if her reddning face was anything to go off of.

Reese released Ruby's lip and gave her a small peck. "To bad," panted out Reese with a heavily flushed face. "Ruby is a really good kisser by the way,"

The girls set up for the next round Ruby hoping that she didn't lose the next round

Ruby-4

Reese-8

Penny-3

Ciel-8

May-9

Penny groaned knowing that she lost this around. She grabbed her card and flipped it over. Everyone looked at it.

"bump and grind on the person to your right for 2 minutes," said Penny.

"I got the music," said May

Ciel blushed as she was the person to Penny's right. Just as the music started Penny put her hands around Ciel's neck as she began to shake her ass, and move her hips. It was almost unreal that a girl like her could move her hips like that. Penny closed her eyes as she imagined that it was sun that she was dancing for. She imaged that it was Sun that was running his hands over sides. She imaged that it was Sun that was touching the insides of her legs. But these were not Sun's rough calloused hands, these were not his touches that were driving her wild. These were the touches of her best friend. A girl who was so by the book that it was hard to think straight with how powerful her touches were. Was the room getting hotter. Penny felt like the world was burning inside her and around her.

RINGGGGGGG

"Time," said Ruby.

Penny opened her eyes and looked at the man. Ciel was blushing up a storm holding her friend. Penny grabbed Ciels's hands and slowly moved them off her hips. Getting off of her penny took her seat by Ciel.

"I don't know about you girls, but I need a break," said May starching.

"One last round before we break," said Reese.

"That's fine with me," said Penny with a shrug of her shoulders.

May sighed knowing that she was in trouble now. She was down to her last cards and both were twos. Whatever the next punishment was, it was definitely going to suck for her. May wasn't into much lewd stuff.

Ruby-Q

Reese-K

Penny-10

Ciel-9

May- 2

May sighed as she grabbed the top of the Consequences cards and flipped it. May looked at the card and blushed at it.

"What does it say?" asked Penny

"Spend the night naked in bed with another girl," said May blushing up a storm.

"But... we're all sleeping on the floor," said Ciel with a blush.

Ruby and Penny blushed. Reese once again grinned like a freaking loonytoon.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to May," said Ruby.

"Oh please, come to bed naked," said Reese only to get elbowed by Ruby.

"She's right May. You don'y have to do this.

May stood up and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "I know, but i'd be the only one left out of the fun we've been having," said May before ripping it off.

00000000000000000000000

And Cut. This chapter was a little. Did something happen when the cameras cut? I know, but i'm not telling. I might drop a aftermath chapter on Ao3. Don't know yet. Depends on my mood. If i do drop it i'll post the name in a chapter. Next chapter will be a Mafia Parley with four of the five Families, The mayors Office, and Clockwork. see you guys soon.


	8. Parley, Five to four

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: RubyX?, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

Yo everyone Acoustic Ghost here and Damn if it isn't kicking my ass right now for the Pairing. I've spoken to no less then 6 people about the pairing, including two of my friends at work. Everyone has talked to me about the pairing. I'll reveal the Final choice at the END of chapter 10. I have an Idea on what the final pairing is going to be now. You can place your bets, but it might not be who you think.

Also this is a little side note. I have a working side chapter that I may or may not make it as a stand alone. A cookie to anyone who guesses what it is.

No review response this week.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: Parley, Five to four**

 ** **Location: Downtown Vale****

 ** **Place: Huginn Restaurant****

 ** **Time:1000 (Cancer 27th, Sunday)****

A white car rolled down the street towards the Restaurant that the Branwen Tribe Territory with two black escort jeeps in front of and behind it. It looked like any old King's Town car, but that was just the outside of it. The car was the personal transport of Clockwork Leader Roman Torchwick.

In the Driver and Passenger sits were the 'Mistresses of the pleasure quarters' Miltia and Melanie were very beautiful and very dangerous. They ran the Clockwork hookers. They only number 20, but they made their money easily enough, a lot of Johns were into easy sluts. Both girls were about 25 standing at 5'6" with Large D-cup breasts and figures that screamed knockout: with Miltia having chin length hair, while her sister had waist length hair pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining, while Melanie wore a matching strapless white Dress with a feather scarf

In the back of the Car was Roman Torchwick, the Leader of Clockwork and his second Hei Xiong AKA Junior.

Junior was a pretty large man standing at 6'11", but had a more slender build gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants and a pair of red-tinted glasses

Roman Torchwick stood at 6'3" slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye wearing a red-lined white suit, a black button up shirt, gray tie, with long black pants and black shoes and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. In his hand was a cane

Junior sat next to his boss as the Twin Melena drove the car. Junior was a bit nervous to be going into the 'nest' of Raven Branwen with the likes of Salem, Adam Taruas, and Jacques Schnee there. While he had never allowed Clockwork to have any direct deals with any of the Four named powers, he knew about what they were capable of. Those four basically controlled the City. They had dealing with the The Mayor's office, The DA's Office and the Police Department. Unless something major happened they were untouchable by the Kingdom.

"Roman, I have concerns about this parley we're heading to," said Junior taking out a a colt and checking that the clip was full. "Are you sure that you don't want to bring Neo with us sir?"

Roman took his cigar and lit it up. "As much as I want to take my Little Neo with us, i'd prefer if we don't have to fight our way out of this. Neo i'm afraid would make that a reality,"

"What do you think this is about?" asked Junior.

"My guess is that it's about that Lick we hit a few days ago. 4 mil goes along way in the world. Especially Kingdom wares," said Roman.

"If this was any other gang, Mafia or whatnot I wouldn't be worried. But this. This is the big five were talking about," said Junior.

"It was too good a hit to pass up Junior," said Melanie.

"I know that, but still," said Junior.

"You can relax bud. We're only here to talk. Besides all that all we have to do is lie, cheat, and survive," said Roman with a smirk on his face.

"We're here," said Miltia as she pulled into the parking lot of the Huginn Restaurant.

"Let's go say hello then," said Roman as his door opened.

Junior sighed as he followed his boss and walked into the restaurant. As they did they saw that a large table was now in the center of the room. Sitting around the Table were Four members of the Five Powers. Raven Branwen sat at the table with her child Yang and Vernel standing two steps and behind her, Adam sat to her right with a Random Street Lt as his second, To Raven's left was Cinder, with a Hulking brute of a man who made Junior look like a twig. Junior knew him as Hazel Rainart. Salem's ambassador and her answer to most problems that needed to be hurt if negotiations fell though. To Cinder's left was Jacques Schnee. He had a random totie there as his second and a guard. Finally there was Mayor Ozpin taking up the third to last chair. Behind him was DA Glynda Goodwitch.

"Good we're all here now," said Ozpin taking a sip of the coffee he was provided.

"Where is the esteemed head of the fifth power?" asked Roman.

"She doesn't show herself unless absolutely necessary. This isn't something that demands her attention," said Adam.

"Considering that you filthy animals keep raiding my warehouses and stealing millions in products I say that we should call her to this parley to hash out new terms," said Jacques.

Adam glared at the Schnee. "Watch it Schnee! I've kept to my end of the bargain, We sourced another producer of Dust, Moonleaf, and Smack. We keep our Product out of your range. Besides your up in Atlas making war in the streets with Faunus there. I promise you that Khan isn't to happy with you," said Adam.

Jacques glared at Adam. "You don't want to go there boy. I've been running with politicians and kingpins since you were a twinkle in your daddy's eye. Oh wait I forgot. Your dad was just a john who fucked a cow girl," said the elder man with a smirk.

Adam growled in the back of his throat and shot to his feet drawing his 45. The guard drew his gun too as they stared each other down. The clicking of several automatic guns aiming at the two men made them remember were they were fairly quickly. Adam throw one last glare at Jacques before taking his seat as the guard put away his side air

"That's enough. Both of you. Jacques I know you don't like Adam, but do NOT antagonize the person who can keep the Faunus Community from rioting in the streets and Adam please remember yourself. I'd rather not spill blood if I don't need to," said Raven before she turned her eyes to Roman. "We are here to talk about you Roman. We have intal that you broke the Treaty of Five,"

"Under the Treaty of Five all Gangs in the City are not to attack city officials, landmarks, or items related to the City/Kingdom of Vale. It's a bit of an annoyance that I had to report to the Council and the Prime Minister that over four million Lien in items were gone. It also doesn't help that this was a joint venture between the City of Vale, Mt Glenn, Atlas, and the Schnee Company.

Roman frowned hearing this as he took his seat. "I don't know what your talking about," said Roman.

"Really?" asked Ozpin. "A week ago a truck full of equipment, medicine, and Lien was hit. At first I assumed that it was either the White Fang Or Branwen Mafia since the Schnee Company were the ones who donated those to the Kingdom. However The Branwen Mafia as well as the Organization Grimm found that you were in collusion with the Rail head Director's Assistant and Lover, Hank Mossgrove,"

"So Director Solar has been seeing a male? Make a note of that Yankton. I'll have to speak with the Society on this," said Jacques.

"That isn't important at this moment. What is important is that my husband was the one to discover this information," said Raven.

"My mother also has a stake in this as well," said Cinder picking up her glass of wine and taking a sip. "Were it not for your 'friend' Schnee, then none of us would have known it,"

Roman opened his mouth to speak, but Junior leaned down and whispered into his ear. Roman frowned as he looked at his second in command. Roman reached into his pocket into pulled out a cigar. He lit it up for a minute, before blowing it into the air. Junior had made solid point to the leader of Clockwork, but he didn't like what his second was saying. Roman was a proud criminal. He had never worked an honest day in his life. Sure he had landed in jail once or twice when learning the ropes, but he was currently sitting at the top of the world. For him to denounce what he did was a blow to his pride. But like he had told Junior they would have to lie, cheat and survive.

However a blow to his pride was better then Clockwork getting wiped out by 4 of the 5, with the police just sitting back and watching.

"We had no clue that it was a Kingdom transport ?" asked Roman nearly chomping his cigar in half. "We don't like dealing in kingdom wares if we can avoid it. We know the damn rules!"

"Smart. So how will you make restorations to us for this incident?" asked Ozpin.

"Give me a month to get together the 4 million Lien, plus 25 percent interest. That should settle with the City," said Roman in annoyance.

"With the city yes, but what about the rest of us?" asked Adam.

Roman looked at Adam with a glare. "Aside from maybe Grimm and the Branwen groups I don't owe anyone else anything," said Roman.

"I beg to differ," said Hazel speaking for the first time throughout this meeting. His deep rumbling voice catching everyone's attention. "While I'm not a fan of the things the White Fang or Schnee groups do we have all been inconvenienced by this matter Roman. I think 500,000 apiece is sufficient in payment,"

Roman glared at Hazel, before standing up. "Very well. I'll have all your money soon," said Roman as he left the restaurant.

Raven turned to Ozpin and Glynda. "Are you both happy now?" asked Raven

"Very much so. While the pharmaceuticals are lost to us, the 4 million will be a great boon in future projects," said Ozpin.

"Then there is nothing further to discuss. What an absolute waste of time," said the Schnee.

No one said anything else as they all filtered out of the restaurant.

 **Location: East Vale Suburbs**

 **Place: Polendina Residence**

 **Time: 1200 (Cancer 27th, Sunday)**

Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she looked around the guest room that she and by extension Reese had ended up sharing about 5 times over the weekend. The first time Ruby had sex with the blue haired girl- together and not a freaking lesbian orgy- she was sure that she had screamed herself horse with the way Reese used her tongue and fingers on Ruby's sensitive lower lips. Ruby had also learned from Penny that this wasn't her first time experience sex with another girl. Herself, Sun, and Neptune. Although Penny couldn't remember her that well since she had been high on dust. It was the first and last time she had ever allowed those two to run a train on her. Of course Ciel hearing this became quite upset and started cursing those 'players. Ruby had been shocked to hear this, but Reese quickly diffused the situation. She had reminded Ciel that when she had been in her more 'defiant' years she had dated bad boys and even got a party gang bang. Ciel had blushed in rage and stormed away with May and Penny following to calm her down.

Ruby put those thoughts from her mind as she got out of bed and quickly fround her shorts a towel and a shirt before getting a shower in. Once she was showered she made her way downstairs to find Ciel there drinking coffee, wearing blue short-shorts and a white tank top.

"Good morning Ruby," said Ciel. "How do you like your coffee.

"Morning Ciel. And heavy vanilla Cream and Five sugars," said Ruby yawning.

Ciel gave a light chuckle as she made the coffee. After May and Penny managed to calm her down she was in a much better mood. Walking over to Ruby she handed Ruby her mug and took a seat across from the red-haired girl.

"Where's Penny and May?" asked Ruby.

"Still sleeping. I've been up for over an hour now. Like you and Reese I enjoyed a few rounds with May. Penny was content to watch and just pleasure herself," said Ciel.

"But what about Friday night?" asked Ruby looking at her friend.

"You mean the game? That's all that was to Penny a game. I've played that game with the entire group before. While the game is quite... sexual in nature the way Reese and sun developed, it stops it from getting to overboard what happens when the hormones and lust start flying isn't on them," said Ciel.

"Your not still mad at Reese are you?" asked Ruby.

"No. I'm more mad at myself then anything. I did go though a bit of a slut phase. It lasted about 6 months. My dad and I weren't on the best of terms and Penny had just started dating Sun, even though she knew I wanted to be more then friends. so I would shack up with older guys, women older then me. Even fucked one of my dad's former soldiers. The gang bangs happened regularly at a club I would go to. The last day of my slutting I ended up getting fucked and creamed by no less then 30 guys. After that I got help and have been on the straight and narrow ever since," said Ciel.

"Sorry to hear that," said Ruby taking a sip from her coffee.

"Don't be. It's actually one of the reasons why I was mad when I heard how Sun and Neptune ran a train on her. That was how I got started with slutting," said Ciel with a frown as she remembered all the men and women she had slept with in order to try and forget about Penny.

"So you don't like Sun or Neptune?" asked Ruby.

"Not really no. While Sun is a nice guy his older brothers DK and Terk are ranking members of the White Fang. While Neptune's Family are members of the Society. A bunch of people and I mean Humans, who don't like anything that goes against the status que. Faunus, Transgender, gay, Bi, and all that jazz," said Ciel.

"I didn't know all that," said Ruby.

"Not many people do. Sun tends to keep his home life separate from his social life," said Penny joining them. She was wearing a green shirt, and black shorts. She grabbed some milk from the fridge and joined them.

"Penny about last night," said Ciel.

Penny grabbed her friend's hand. "Ciel we've talked about this. I'm not mad at you and regardless of what feelings I have for Sun or you... I'm not going to betray my current partnership with Sun. I do love you Ciel... but at this moment I can only love you as a friend," said Penny.

Ciel sighed. "Sometimes I forget that despite me being the one that did some training with the military, your the one with the brains.

Ruby got up from the table and made her way out of the room. This was a conversation for them alone.

00000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Sorry it took so long. The last week at work was a bitch. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a track meet. Also what do you guys think of the reversed flow with the Mob stuff happening before Ruby's part? Petra Ruby's friend will also make an appearance soon. Anyway later guys.


	9. Fast and Slow

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: RubyX?, Arkos,

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up everyone. Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy over the last 2-3 weeks and it kept me from really writing. But i'm back now and ready to go. I owe you guys for sticking though the delay. And since I know it's been a while. Also while I was gone I started work on a Calendar for this story. That is touch as hell. Review respose time!

 **Warrior of Six Blades:** That bullet would have seen him excommunicated from Vale, most likely without his head.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** I suck at Politics. And Vale to me would probably be about the size of Dallas to me.

 **KHARAKI TAKEN:** Only one chapter until the reval of Who Ruby will Ultimately end up with.

 **Kamina44:** Thanks for the support.

 **Timrocks99:** I wish I could tell you what I have planned.

 **Shadow Joestar:** And we still haven't introduced the 5th power yet. Wait till that happens.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 9: Fast and Slow**

 **Location: Warehouse District**

 **Place: Warehouse apartments- Apt 1316**

 **Time: 1030 (Leo 4th, Saturday)**

The Warehouse district wasn't just old storage units and warehouses. No it also had several apartment complex and old houses. It was also were Roman had set up shop, but didn't allow his people to stay there. Or most of his people. His hookers and their guards could be found there almost 24/7. while he would rather pay for better accommodation the money to be made their was to good to pass up.

The danger in the District was also what lead to Roman's most trusted taking up residence in the area. In the apartment Complex of Cross town a half mile large area that was home to everything from gangbangers, to rapists, to dust addicts. It was also home to a Monster that stood just shy of 4'11 with large D-cup breasts, wide hips, and tone thighs, Pink and brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She didn't wear anything to bed except for her thigh high button up open toe white boots with a 3 inch heel, since she had spent several hours before she went to sleep pleasuring herself to many views on the dark web.. Oh how she could be a horny little slut sometimes. Neopliton or Neo as she was often called was a bonifed monster. On of the four confirmed monsters in the City of Vale's underworld.

The apartment she rented was a one bedroom flat with a decent amount of leg space for someone of her size- call her short and she'd kill you. Aside from her computer, web cam, and bed, she didn't have much in the way of personal belongings. Or at least nothing that she cared about to much other then her custom pink umbrella. Maybe it would be a quiet day until it was time to go to the track meet.

The front door of her home being slammed opened and quickly closed awoke her from her slumber as a group of three men rushed into her home. Neo didn't have much time to react as the largest of the men penned her down to the bed. He was a Fanuns that much she was sure of a dog maybe. The other two were humans. They all looked like low level thugs. Not even affiliated to a gang as far as she could tell. The man on her used his knee to rub it up and down her slit. Neo moaned quietly at the feeling. Even though it had been a few hours she was still rather sensitive form her activities last night

"Damn look at this slut bro!" said the man pinning her as he bared his fang like teeth at her.

"What I tell you 9K, D-train! Bitch bad right?" asked thug one.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to tear that ass up," said 9K licking his chops.

The last member of their group, D-train was quiet as he looked at the beauty before them. She looked familiar, but her couldn't place his finger on where he had seen her. He looked around her home as he heard his friends degrading the girl and hearing that Joe was about to start jacking off to cum in her face. He sighed knowing what his friends were about to do. The two took sick pleasure is sending young women to the hospital traumatized.

"Please...," said the woman, her voice was soft as if she didn't use it often, but it was a a gentle tickle in one's ear to any who heard it.

"Please what you little bitch!?" asked 9K with a sick smirk.

D-train picked up a picture that was on the woman's table and paled when he saw who who was on the picture with her. He whirled around and looked at her and remembered her rep in the underworld. If she didn't kill them Roman would and unlike Neo Roman took joy in destroying people from the inside out and that was after he took you for everything you had.

"Die for me," said Neo as she slipped a hand free and hit 9k with an open palm strike to the nose. It broke with a sickening crunch!

Joe cursed as 9K screamed in pain. Neo rolled to the left and put one of her heels into Joe's dick, making him scream in pain. As he backed off. She looked at the last man who reached into his back pocket and came out with a switch blade. Neo smirked seeing the blade. She flipped off the bed and slid under the table before grabbing her gun that was hidden there and taking the peg out from under the table before she shot the man in his knuckles, making him drop to his knees grabbing his hand, missing two fingers on his right hand.

"I won't kill you... At least not yet," said Neo as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a shirt that was several sizes to big on her. She put it on, not because she didn't want people looking at her, but because she was cold.

Taking a seat on her couch she quickly sent a text out, as the man she shot in the knuckles looked at her.

"Come on Miss Neo. We didn't know it was yo crib," said the man.

Neo grinned. "So you know who I am?" asked Neo as she got up and put the gun under the man's chin. "And who are you?"

"Boys call me D-train. Our partna Joe told us about one bad bitch who he'd seen take more then a few people home before. Said he even saw her getting ganged in a video before. Said she was DTF. I swear we didn't know," said D-train.

Neo frowned and coked the hammer on the gun and pressed the gun to D-train's head. "Not what your stupid friends call you. Your real name?" asked Neo.

"Dallas. Dallas Park!" said the young man on the verge of wetting himself.

Neo took the gun from D-train's head and looked at his two friends. "Well Dallas. Your friend was right. Men, women, vanilla sex, threesomes, bondage, Gang bangs. I do it all when I feel like it. I do cross the line when people try to rape me however. you didn't seem to eager to 'fuck' a bad bitch before I decided to show you boys how bad I really am," said Neo as she took a seat on her bed.

Dallas's eyes flashed for a brief second, it was only a moment but Neo saw it. Anger, rage, resentment. Something Neo had seen before. Several times in fact. What did this young man have in his past? The multi colored haired girl wondered.

"Only because I ain't in to raping people. Fighting stealing, killing. I ain't go no problems with, but I draw the line at rape. Both dem fools got a few bodies under they belt. The only reason I still hang with these fools is because these streets cold if you walk alone," said D-train.

Before Neo could open her mouth again her front door opened up and in walked one of the Cells. Neo smirked. "Hurt dick less and nose down at the Labs and show D-train the ropes. He's my new toy. Oh and make sure to get a cleaning crew here to fix my place. Third time this month someone's come in here looking for an easy mark," said Neo.

"Yes ma'am. Oh I also brought you those clothes you wanted," said the Boss of this cell.

"Perfect. Now I get to go watch all those cute girls and guys run and get sweaty," said Neo licking her lips as she began to walk to the bathroom. She stopped and looked at D-train. "Don't make me regret keeping you alive boy,"

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Track and field stadium**

 **Time: 1200 (Leo 4, Saturday)**

The track and field stadium that would host the season opening of the Vale Kingdom Area. Six schools were the center of the attention here Beacon, Signal Academy, Shine High School, Vale Kingdom High, Kingdom Academy for the Gifted, and Patch Centreal High. All schools there to watch cheer and hopefully one of them would take the trophy by the end of the season.

Ruby groaned in a mix of pleasure and discomfort as Saphron pushed her forward and helped her starch. All the members of the Beacon track team were on the field in their running gear. All of Beacon Runners wore the same clothes. A tight green top with black short-shorts, black knee pads, and running shoes.

"You ready for this baby?" asked Saphron with a smile as she let Ruby up.

"The 100 meter dash and 400 meter Really yes, but not the long jump. I'll most likely fall short in that one," said Ruby

"Why is that?" asked Saphron.

Ruby blushed just pointed to the Signal team. "Girl with blue hair, third from the right," said Ruby.

Saphron zeroed in on the girl and quickly realized why Ruby blushed. The girl was pretty tall, maybe about 5'10," wrapped up in an athletic build with C-cup breasts, thick and powerful calfs as well as thighs, wrapped up in mocha colored skin, choppy bob cut blue hair that was slightly longer on the left side and parted to the right. She wore a blue runners top with the signal academy symbol, white and blue bloomers, thigh high running socks and a pair of blue running shoes. The girl in question seemed to look their way and Saphron was hypnotized by her eyes. Her eyes were the color of amethyst. Staring into her eyes Saphron. Her eyes gave the impression that she was anylizing everything around her.

"Who is she?" asked Saphron.

"That's Petra Void. She was my best friend at Signal before...," started Ruby as she looked down. Thinking about her mother and father .

"you don't have to explain, but what is she to you?" asked Saphron.

"Best friend, crush, first girl to eat her out just to show her what it was like. I was Red's bestie at Signal," said Petra walking over a smile on her face as she turned her eyes on Ruby. "long time no see Red,"

"Petra," said Ruby

Petra walked up to Ruby and hugged her. Ruby returned the hug. Saphron was confused by the hug, but to Ruby and Petra it was all understood. Ruby didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

"Listen I know we don't have a lot of time to talk now, but we will later. Okay Red?" asked Petra.

"Okay Singularity," said Ruby smirking.

Petra smiled at Ruby before kissing her on the forehead. She walked off shaking her hips slightly. Saphron looked at Ruby. For an explanation, only to see Ruby seemingly relaxed. Whatever that hug meant, whatever was said had meaning that seemed to clear Ruby's mind.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Stands**

 **Time: 1215 (Leo 4th, Saturday)**

Raven and Yang sat in the stands watching the track meet with eager eyes. Both were dressed to the 9's and turned heads. Yang wore a pair of skin tight jeans that looked like they were panted on her, and orange tank top, open toed heels, and lavender aviator shades. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail. Raven sat next to her wearing a simple red skirt, and a white sleeveless button up shirt with no back to it, she wore high heels and her hair was down in three separate ponytails.

"well this is a Surprise. If it isn't Raven Branwen and her most rambunctious child Yang Xiao Long-Branwen," came a slightly elderly voice.

Raven and Yang turned their heads to see a woman sitting next to them. Sitting there was a woman who stood at about 5'4" dark skin and long silver hair, which she wears in a single braid down her back, She wore a full-length dress in the traditional Tabasco style, consisting of a dark blue top with full sleeves and skirt comprised of alternating light and dark blue layers . In her right hand was a cane that was eloquently designed, topped with a Blue skull. A family heirloom from her grandfather that she took great pride in carrying. The thing that stuck many as strange about their principal was the fact that she had cybernetic implants where her eyes should be. A fire claimed her sight as well as full motion of her right leg many years ago. Even with her bad eyes and leg she was still respected by many people. Ozpin, Ironwood, and Raven included.

"Miss Calavara. How are you?" asked Raven having only spoken to the woman so many times in the last month when it came to Ruby.

"Miss C Long time no see," said Yang

Calavara chuckled. "Raven you don't have to call me that any more. I'm not your teacher. You can call me Maria. I'm not your teacher anymore. As for you Yang i'm still trying to figure out how you pulled that Senior pranks," said .the elder woman taking a seat. "I'm just here to watch my students win me another trophy," said Calavara.

"Oh looks like it's time for the hundred meter dash," said Raven.

"Looks like Ruby's up. GO RUBY!" yelled Yang.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Track**

 **Time: Same time as above**

Ruby lined up on the track and took a breath as she began to rock back and forth. The hundred meter dash was just a warm up for Ruby considering that after this she still had the long jump and the Rally to do. She needed to conserve her energy, but at the same time she wanted to win. The world became muted to her as she began to rock on her ankles and wrists, as she licked her lips. The wind wasn't blowing hard. In fact it was gentle on her skin. Her silver eyes focused on the track ahead of her and knew that the race was already hers.

The gun sounded and Ruby took off and was even with her compaction for the most part. Ruby took in a breath and released it as she edged out one the leader, by about 3 meters. In the last 20 meters of the race Ruby kicked in the after burners and edged out a victory of 23.14 seconds. Slower then her training run with Saphron, but still faster then normal. After being announced as the Winner Ruby walked over to her team to hugs and talks of how great she did. Ruby went over to a small bike and began to petal. She didn't want to cramp up before her final two events.

"That was pretty amazing Red," said Petra walking over. Ruby hadn't missed Petra's race.

27 seconds for the 150 meters she ran. Petra would only have the high jump left. Ruby looked at her friend with a smile. She couldn't wait for the Rally. The next event pasted quickly for Ruby. Sure she lost by about half a meter, but she had to conserve her strength for the final race. It was nearing 1400 when the Females Rally was to start. May was starting off the Race and would pass the baton to another girl who Ruby didn't really know, who would pass it to Saphron. The last 100 meters would come down to Ruby and Petra. Ruby and Petra lined up right next to each other and looked at each other.

"Remember what I taught you Ruby," said Petra challenge clear in her eyes.

Ruby nodded returning the challenge. "Only two types of people on a track. Fast and slow. I don't intend to lose Petra," said Ruby.

Both girls held their hands out as the gun sounded. What seemed like an eternity to them passed before Saphron and Petra's teammate handed off the batons to them. As they touched them things changed drastically. While Ruby was Fast and it seemed like even a cheeth wouldn't be able to catch her, Petra ran like her feet didn't even touch the ground. As they came within meters of the finish line Ruby kicked it into overdrive and tried to pass her friend/rival up.

Neck-n-neck foot-to-foot, motion to motion. One step away from the finish line.

… Petra crossed the line before Ruby edging her out by a mere inch.

As they stopped Ruby hugged her friend, who hugged her back. While she was bummed that she lost she was still quite proud of her friend.

"I'm proud of you Ruby," said Petra with a smirk.

Ruby frowned. "but I lost," said Ruby.

"Yeah, but still you keep up with me. Remember all those times I dusted you in practice?" asked Petra with a smile.

"You didn't always dust me!" yelled Ruby

The duo continued their back and forth as they reconnected. In the stands a pink and brown haired woman looked at Ruby with Longing eyes as she licked her lips. That girl would be fun in the future.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Sorry for the wait.I hope you guys are ready for the reveal of Who Ruby is going to date. Chapter 10 is halfway finished. Anyway I hope to see you guys down the line.


	10. A break in action

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: RubyX?, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

I hope you guys are ready to discover who the final pairing for Ruby is going to be! I won't put it in the title section because I want it to be a surprise.

Review Response

 **Shadow Joestar:** Sorry bud. She actually lost that race. It was close, but she lost. And you might get an answer sooner then you think.

 **Blood Darkling:** Hell no. I hate that little piss ant Whitely. I understand that he was 'conditioned' by his father, but at some point one has to become responsible for their own actions.

 **HTKWolfe:** Thanks for the support and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** Yes. Petra will appear again. She's one of four OC's that I created over the years and she along with another will most likely appear in the book I'm currently writing.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: A break in the action**

 _Time is an abstract thing. An invention of men To some people time flies by in an instant. To others it drags out to a crawl. In the underworld time had meaning to all, yet now to that same group. Money for protection, dealings, and the like was expected at the same time always depending on the terms of the deal made with groups. For stores and business dealing with Clockwork they were expected to pay every week on Monday. For those dealing with Branwen it was every month on the 1st the major payouts of the week. For Schnee Payments on time meant everything. and Finally the member of the Fang had to bid their time some in jail, others in safe houses._

 _However by that same respect those in charge of these organizations had all the time in the world to do as they pleased. To the big five time was nothing._

 **Location: Trost Village, 220 miles east of Vale**

 **Place: Branwen Winter Vacation Residence**

 **Time: 1200 (Aquarius 1st, Sunday)**

The soft snoring could be heard coming from the room that was inhabited by Ruby Rose and her girlfriend of six months Reese. The duo had started dating shortly after the first track meet of the year and Ruby's victory over her old Friend/running partner Petra. In that time Ruby and Petra had reconnected as friends/ rivals. Ruby would often call her at least once a week just to speak with her about things that happened in her day to day life. Including the fact that she started to date Reese.

Petra had been a bit shocked at first, but quickly gave Ruby her well wishes. The same could be said for the rest of their friend group. Saphron. Who had become something of a big sister to Ruby had also given her her blessing. Terra however warned Reese what would happen if Ruby ever came to her in tears. Terra could give yang a run for her money when it came to the protection department.

She had dated/ sleep with Reese for a month before Ruby told her family. Well it was pretty interesting to say the least.

F _lashback._

 _Ruby held Reese's hand as she stood before Yang, Raven, and Tai. All three in various stages of shock. Yang looked like she wanted to jump up and murder Reese with her bare hands, Tai was smirking since it really wasn't a secret that Ruby was into women that or just Bi-curious, but he'd rather his little flower be with a sweet girl, then a hulking brute that he would have to kill... Then again anyone who hurt Ruby would probably be dead. Raven while outwardly looking the most calm was in fact freaking the fuck out on the inside. She had never given 'the talk' to anyone before. She wasn't that kind of mom! (1)_

" _WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Yang jumping to her feet. "You can't be dating Ruby! Her beautiful sister is suppose to approve any and all suitors for her. And even then she's not suppose to like them for a long long time!" then I get to beat them to hell!"_

" _Yang!" groaned out Ruby releasing Reese's hand. "Can you please not embarrass me in front of Reese?"_

 _Tai chuckled. "I don't know Ruby. Your girlfriend is pretty cute. Kinda hard not to embarrass you," said Tai._

 _Ruby glared at Tai._

" _I give you my blessing Ruby," said Raven making everyone look at her as she gave a pointed glare at Reese. "Over the last year our family has faced many hardships. Do not make me regret this choice,"_

 _Ruby smiled before rushing Raven and hugging her._

" _Thanks mom," said Ruby._

 _The entire Branwen/Xiao Long/ Rose family. All of their eyes widened. Raven was the first to smile, before giving Ruby a small hug._

" _Your welcome... little gem,"_

" _Good one mom," said Reese only to receive a glare._

" _It's Mrs Branwen or Xiao Long to you," said Raven._

 _Flashback End_

Since then Reese would sometimes find herself sleeping at Ruby's house and vise versa. Depending on where they were and the general feel of the day they would spend their time just fooling around. But it wasn't all fun and games. The duo had their ups and downs. Reese's use of Mostly the fact that Reese had a hard time keeping her eyes to herself and off other females in general. That was their biggest argument. Anytime the duo did argue and Reese sent Ruby crying to Yang and Raven about it. Yang had a pretty hard time not marching off and killing Reese every time they did fight. Raven had manged to keep Yang from doing since Reese was still a minor/ innocent and therefore untouchable by the Treaty of Five rules.

But most of this was for another time. At the moment Ruby slowly awoke and smiled at her girlfriend, before kissing her on the check. Getting out of bed shivered slightly as her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floors. The slightly open window had a small winter chill blow though the room. Reese liked to sleep with the window open, even if it was raining or winter outside. Ruby didn't mind, but at the same time she hated being cold. Ruby grabbed an over-sized beacon Academy shirt and throw it on, before grabbing some of Reese's boy shorts, and a pair of her thigh high black socks. Walking out of the room she heard moaning coming from Penny's room. She knew that Sun had spent the night as well as Ciel, Neptune, May, Sage, Petra,and Jaune.

Ruby rummaged around the kitchen to see if she could make something to eat when she heard raised voices in by the pool. Considering how cold it was outside it was impressive that people could fight. It didn't take more then a few minutes for Ruby to recognize that it was Penny and Sun. Over the last few weeks Sun had been on edge. He would come to school with a deep expression on his face. Penny and Reese had tried to get him to open up, but he seemed to sink further and further down. He had even started to distance himself from his 'brother' Neptune.

The door to the back opened and Sun came in with an angered expression on his face. Once he saw Ruby he quickly lost the anger on his face for a smile. "Hey Ruby. Hows it going Ruby?" asked Sun.

"Sun are you okay?" asked Ruby.

Sun rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. Hey I'm about to go and get some smokes. You mind telling Penny so she doesn't freak out.. You know with all the snow and stuff on the ground," said Sun.

"I'll come with you," said Neptune walking out of his room and yawning.

"Alright," said Sun as they walked out.

Penny came in and took a seat on the counter. Ruby came over and hugged her friend Knowing that it was just the start of another day for her and Sun. And they still had a week before they had to be back in Vale to attend school.

 **Location: Argus**

 **Place: Nikos Family Home**

 **Time: 1300 (Aquarius 1st, Sunday)**

Pyrrha awoke with a light kick in her stomach. She groaned in discomfort as she sat up and rubbed her 7 month swallon belly. Luckily for her she had discovered her pregnancy before a major fight. Due to this pregnancy Yang had spoken with Raven and the father of the offended boy. They had agreed that a pregnant woman fighting in the Vale underworld was 'bad for business' and allowed Pyrrha off, provided that once she was fit enough she would start to train fighters. (2)

Pyrrha looked around her 'old room'. While her Family did hail from the Vale/Mistral border, her mother had brought a house in Vale that she liked better then the Argus family home. The door to her room opened and in walked her mother. Unlike Pyrrha who stood at 6' even, her mother stood at about 5'5" with bob-cut hair and eyes that matched Pyrrha's. Pyrrha also got her figure from her mother if her Large C-cup breasts, and rounded ass were anything to go by. She wore a simple brown skirt that went past her knees, and thin white long sleeve shirt, and brown flats.

"Good afternoon dear," said Kokkino Nikos as she touched her daughters stomach. "How is Little Joan doing today? (3)

"She's doing fine mother, but she is having a ball kicking me today," said Pyrrha.

Kokkino sighed. "I know your young and all Pyrrha, but I wished that you had used protection in a tryst with your lovers. Why i remeber when i came in and saw you with your boyfriend whe you were 15,"

Pyrrha blushed. "Mother!" yelled Pyhrra as her mother laughed at her.

 **Location: North of Vale**

 **Place: Sabbath Estates/ Orphange**

 **Time: 1200 (** Aquarius 1st **, Sunday)**

Salem looked at Cinder as she spared with a girl who had started to look up to cinder as a role modal. That or a future partner. The girl that Cinder was sparing with was a 16 year old girl named Emerald that chose to go to the Private tutoring of the Orphanage instead of going to the Public schooling system. Emerald was quite bright if 6 she her current 3.9 average was anything to go by. Not it was more then that. Before Salem had taken her into her orphanage she was a ward of the Kingdom. Even though she was only 16 she had been locked up twice on charges of theft and fencing of items over 1000 lien. When Salem got word of this girl he quickly picked her up. She had only been with Salem for 5 months, but already her infatuation with Cinder she had handed her connects over to Salem. Salem had been a bit... disgusted by some of her contacts considering some of them were known druggies and pimps. The only one she was fine with keeping was the men of Clockwork since Roman did have a code of conduct.

Aside from that Salem was actually quite interested in the girl that Cinder had an eye on. Of course Salem knew that she was the niece/ adopted daughter of Raven that had the protection Status on her. Salem actually found herself liking the girl to an extent. An athlete, an intellectual. Someone Salem could see as the uniting factor of Grimm and The Branwen Tribe.

Cinder stopped a punch from Emerald before sweeping her foot and throwing her to the floor with force. Emerald gasped in pain as she rolled away and coughed. Emerald looked at her mentor and throw a kick that caught Cinder in the stomach. Cinder gasped, but managed to flow with the hit and rolled to feet, before locking Emerald in a rear naked choke. Emerald coughed, before tapping.

Cinder allowed her to go free. "Good job Emerald. You've been practicing," said Cinder.

"Yes ma'am. I am to please," said Emerald excited for the praise of the woman she considered her Mistress.

Grabbing a towel off the bench she saw that she had a missed call from Ruby. Cinder smiled, before calling the girl back.

"Hello," came a voice that wasn't Ruby's. It came out as a slight moan.

 _"Digusting little bitch! How dare you answer Ruby's scroll with your tainted voice!" thought cinder in anger_

"Hello Miss Chloris. I see that I had a missed call from Miss Rose. Can you get her.

"Ruby is... Fuck... Ruby is down stairs... Shit that's the spot!... right now. I'll get her... Babe... Miss Fall for you," said Reese.

Cinder's eyes blazed in fury as she realized what Reese and Ruby were up to. No so much because they were up to it, but because Reese picked up the phone and made it known that she was current in the throws of passion.

"Oh Oum! What the fuck Reese!?" yelled Ruby as she seemed to stop what she was doing. "We're having sex and you answer a call from my favorite teacher aside from Miss Nikos!"

"What babe. I thought it was funny," said Reese rasing her voice as well.

"Not cool. You know I called her for school reasons," said Ruby.

"Whatever. Way to kill my mood Ru. I'll go downstairs and smoke a bit," said Reese.

A door seemed to slam in the background as Cinder heard Ruby sigh in annoyance.

"Sorry about that Cinder," said Ruby.

Cinder calmed down hearing her Rose's voice. "No need to apologize Ruby. I could never stay mad at you.

As Cinder spoke with Ruby Salem smirked as she looked at Emerald who was glaring at the smile on Cinder's face. Salem would have to talk to the girl about her jealousy among other things.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Okay a little sloppy by my standards, but I think it will do for a I guess holiday/ year opening. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. Now I did say that I would Reveal Ruby's Final pairing in this chapter. And I did, but I didn't outright say what it was. So for those of you wondering NO. Ruby is Not going to be paired with Reese at the end of this story. No it's not going to be a harem. The final result after taking in the votes, consulting with sevreal of my friends who love to read and write, as well as consulting my wife. The FINAL pairing is Fallen Petals!

A/n

1: I think it cannon that Ruby did want a boyfriend, but said she'd be willing to give weiss a chance. Unless she was joking with her partner. This came from the Manga.

2:Did yall really think I wouldn't do this.

3: Kokkino is greek for red.


	11. Initiation

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: RubyX?, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up everyone! I worked hard on this chapter to make it to your liking or what I think is everyone liking. Also someone asked me why I always put the first part into the story when everyone knows what it's about. It's like my signature/ finger print and style. Everyone has a different style to their writing and this is just mine. Anyway onto the Review Response.

 **Lord-Jackal:** Wait until we get to the good stuff

 **Tensazangitsu:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **Merendinomiliano:** Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Of crouse I wouldn't forget that part of it.

 **Shadow Joestar:** Your right and wrong.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 11: Initiation**

 **Location: Vale Slums**

 **Place: Random parking lot**

 **Time: 0240** **(Aquarius 2nd, Friday)**

Ilia was sitting in her White and Black car awaiting a customer. Not to far away were the brothers Wukong, and a few soldiers in the lower ranks. DK and Terk Wukong were two bad boys. Both had served time in the Vale Kingdom Jail, but DK was the one who had served Real time. He had served 8 years in VK Prison for Manslaughter.

Both men were quite large, easily in the 6'2 range for Terk and the 6'10 range for DK. While DK sported a brown flattop, Terk's hair was styled up and rolled to the left. Both had green eyes, Terk were blue jean shorts that hung off his ass revealing his red and blue boxers a white shirt, and a black bandana wrapped around his right wrist. His right arm was tatted up with White Fang gang logo's and Mistral Heritage logo's on the left arm. DK was different. He wore black skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt, unlike his brother he sported a white bandana, he too was tatted up, but unlike his brother all his were from his stent in prison.

"So who we selling to?" asked DK as he took a ML joint and lit it up.

"It's a group of College students," said Ilia as she took the joint from DK and took a drag of it before blowing smoke in the air.

"I checked these guys out myself DK. This is a legal score," said Terk.

DK looked at Terk before nodding. While DK was a high ranking member of the Fang he was paranoid to a fault. He did time for Adam when they were both caught robbing the Schnees who turned them over to Ironwood. Adam had been a kid at the time, no older then 17, while DK had been 20. Now here he was nearly 30 having only been out for a year and his younger brothers bigger. Terk running the streets with respect on his name and Sun... playing nice with humans and even smashing one on the regular. Terk encouraged him to do what he wanted, but It so wasn't cool with DK. He wanted to keep it in the race. Humans were no fucking good. It was one of the reason's that DK had Sun jumped about 3 weeks before he went on Vacation with his 'pet' human.

It was actually one of the three ways you could get into the White Fang, You have to be jumped in, Fight and beat someone one-on-one or kill a human. Officially Sun WAS a member of the White Fang, Unofficially Terk was hoping that Sun would stay in Trost and away from this fuckary.

"Hey heads up," said Ilia.

Terk quickly got his game face on. It was just another night for him.

 **Location: Beacon Academy of Excellence**

 **Place: Pyhrra's Class**

 **Time: 0900 (Aquarius 5th, Monday)**

The bell rang signaling the end of the Class as Pyrrha put down her chalk and went to take a seat. She smiled as several of her students looked at her. Many like Ruby and Penny were excited to know that she was pregnant. While some boys were quite put out that their 'wet dream' was pregnant.

"Alright everyone. That will end class today. Since it was such a productive first day back, I'll cancel all homework for this course for the week," said Pyhrra making her students grin and cheer.

"Thanks Miss Nikos. Your the best!" yelled Ruby.

Pyhrra laughed a little as her students filed out of the room. When everyone was gone, but Jaune he walked up to Pyrrha and smiled at her.

"Hey Miss Nikos," said Jaune with a small smile.

"Hello Jaune. How was your trip to Torst?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune smiled. "It was fine... How is Joan doing?" asked Jaune putting his hand on her stomach.

"She's doing fine," said Pyrrha with a smile, before she looked down. "Jaune... what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Pyrrha. I just know that I love you and want to be with you, regardless of anything that happens," said Jaune putting his hand on her face.

Pyrrha smiled. "I love you too Jaune," said Pyrrha.

Unknown to the two someone overheard them talking and that person was quite upset at hearing those words spoken between the two. The stalked down the hallway to a trashcan and throw a small pink box into the trashcan.

 **Location: South-side Vale**

 **Place: WF:V secret Tattoo parlor**

 **Time: 0300 (Aquarius 6nd, Tuesday)**

The Tattoo shop that many of the White Fang brothers and sisters got their tats from was from a few Ex-cons who managed to stay out of jail again. While they wanted to avoid jail at all costs. many of them were too deep in the streets to just leave it behind. So they stayed on, hoping not to catch another charge.

DK and Terk smiled as the looked at their Brother and his new piece of art on the right side of his chest. The White Fang gang logo, the 'beasts' head with claw marks though it, with AIM under it. AIM was an Alternate way to put WFV.

DK slapped Sun's back with his powerful hands. "How you feeling Sun?" asked DK

Sun looked down at his new chest piece and back at his brother with something akin to a hardened glare. "Ready to put in some work DK," said Sun.

DK smirked before pulling a .44 pistol out from behind his shirt and handed it to Sun. Sun looked at the gun in his hand and felt the weight of the gun in his hand. It felt heavy in more ways then one.

"Hey bro I talked to Adam and he rented me Blake," said Terk with a smile.

Sun looked at Blake as she stood before there. She wore blue jean pants, a black belly shirt with black translucent sleeves, black heeled boots, and a beanie.

Blake looked at Sun before she opened a door right next to the WF:V Tattoo parlor and showed that it was one of their secret Pleasure spots. It had a bed, sheets, a large TV, and a fridge and that was it. DK and Terk smiled at Sun, before they closed the door.

Blake sat on the bed. "So you finally took the mark huh?" asked Blake.

Sun glared at her, before throwing off his shirt and jumping on Blake with a bruising kiss as Blake wrapped her arms around his neck. Sun undid his pants and Blake's shorts quickly before he took her. The rest of the night moans and grunts could be heard coming from the room. The task that was on Sun's Shoulder was a heavy

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Short chapter, but a reason for this. Next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned


	12. Pain

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: RubyX?, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

STOP STOP STOP. Look this chapter is SHORT for a damn good reason, I am VERY uncomfortable with this chapter. Its one of the reasons that it took me so long, not only that but the controversial subject of what is about to be written. Anyone who knows someone, or has been in this situation before forgive me, I do not take pleasure in dragging up memories of painful events. That being said I could not write to the absolute 100 percent best of my ability.

No review response today

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

 _"Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: Pain**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Entrance of School**

 **Time: 1320 (** **Aquarius 6nd** **, Wednesday)**

The blaring of Sirens, several emergency vehicles. Police, parents, Political figures lining the yellow tape. Several people could be seen being wheeled out on stretchers and in hand cuffs. In all the history of Vale there had never been a school shooting.

Sun Wukong and other White Fang affiliated Faunus were being led away in handcuffs. Many screaming exlitives screaming out gang slang. Sun was in a state of shock from the Blood on his shirt.

Thirteen bodies were being led away in body bags.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyhrra and twenty others were all being led away on strachers. Ruby with a bullet in her left leg, Jaune with a bullet in his stomach, and Pyhrra with a bullet in the left side of her chest. Penny and Reese are crying over what might be the fate of their lovers. Yang was arguing with a medic that was stopping her from riding with her sister. Weiss was shaking with tears in her eyes as her father argued with James Ironwood and her sister Winter. All of this happened just 30-40 minutes

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Halls of Beacon**

 **Time: 1240** ( **Aquarius 7th** **, Wednesday)**

Ruby followed behind Jaune and Neptune as they went to meet up with Reese, Penny, and Sun for lunch. For the past few days there had a sort of saddness about Sun. Their once fun loveing, wise creaking friend had become sulkin and hostile. He even had arguments with penny over the stupidest things.

"What do you guys think is wrong with Sun?" asked Ruby, worried for her friend.

"No idea Ruby," said Neptune. "he's been actting like a completely different person.

"He almost reminds me of his Older brother Terk," said Jaune.

"Wait you met his brother?" asked Ruby.

Jaune nodded. "Once and it was a scray thing. I knew that he was a gang member, but I didn't know how high up the list he was. He offered me a ride home and once we got there he told me don't even been seen in White Fang Territory with Sun or we would both end up in the dirt.

Ruby looked a bit stunned hearing this. Sure she knew that the world wasn't all sun shine and rainbows, but to think that Sun was mixed up in that life scared Ruby.

 **Place: Caffatirea**

 **Time: Same time (Aquarius 7th, Wednesday)**

Blake sat with a few white fang members as she watched them. She had a verge idea of what they were planning today, but she didn't want any part of it. As she watched people walk into the room she saw Sun in what appeared to be a heated discussion with his 'friend' Neptune. Blake motioned to a few people that it was time to go.

"Hey doggy can you lick my stick," said Cariden laughing as she made a jack off motion with his hands.

Sun narrowed his eyes and walked up to Cardin with a few people, white Fang gang members. Sun didn't think about before he throw a punch. The caffatirie desolved into a brawl as it became Human vs Fanuns.

In the investigation that would follow, no oe knew who fired the first shot, but everyone was sure of one thing... Cardin Winchester was the frist person to die that day.

 **Location: Vale Estates**

 **Place: Maia's Home**

 **Time: 0030 (** **Aquarius 8th** **, thursday)**

Maria sat in her chair with a still drink of scoth in her hand. The days events had shaken the woman to her core. A Few students dead, a pregnant Teacher in the hospital, White Fang members firing shoots at Human supremacists. She set the cup down as she got up and went to her room. Once inside she removed the key that was around her neck and opened the truck.

Inside of the trunk was a Scroll, a Blue skull mask made of kevlar with ballistic black eyes, and a pistol. A pistol that had taken more lives around the entire planet then the current Branwen Mafia. The Grimm Reaper of Domino. The person who created the Treaty of Five. Picking up the scroll she sent out seven black skull texts

There was hell to pay for the blood that was spilled on hollowed grounds.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. Super short chapter but very contriversol. Even though I like doing dark stories . I actually have a list of things that are hard for me to write or talk about. This is near the top of the list. But for now i'm going to go. Peace.


	13. Deceleration

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: Fallen Petals, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up everyone! Acoustic Ghost back and it's a good day to be me. I will say this, Next week is going to be good for me. Also I haven't seen it yet,, but as of my posting this I WILL BE SEEING ENDGAME tonight. Otherwise let's get this show on the road! Now onto Reviews.

 **Shadow Joestar:** It was going to happen. I was actually very reluctant to write that chapter.

 **Merendinoemiliano:** That is the hadest chapter i've written to date

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** Oh you haven't seen nothing yet

 **Cloudmatter:** Sorry about that. I had a really hard time writing it and it just wasn't in me to go and try to see every little mistake for a chapter like that.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 13: Deceleration**

 **Location: South side Vale**

 **Place: Streets outside the White Fang apartments**

 **Time: 2345** **(** **Aquarius 6nd** **, Wednesday)**

DK, Terk, and a gang of White fang Members were on the block throwing a party since the son of the Winchester Faction of the Schnee Organization. Sure a few others got caught up in the shit, but what were a few dead humans? Terk had his hands on the ass of a Deer girl while DK was sitting there getting sucked up by a snake girl. this could be seen all over the place. DK's set weren't modest about what they did at all.

"So how much time you think Sun going to do?" asked Terk as he drank fro his vodka bottle.

"Probably 5-10, 20 minimum if they can link any of his bullets to the killing," grunted Dk as his hand found the girls head

"Don't you think it's a little fucked that our brother is doing time?" asked Terk.

"Nah. We'll take care of him. He laid it down for the WFV," said DK.

Terk went to open his mouth until the roaring of engines was heard. Everyone looked at the mouth of the street as Five Black and Red cars pulled up. Nearly everyone there collectively shit themselves since this was Adam's personal Hit squad. 30 of the baddest members of the White Fang that were not set leaders, Shot Callers, or kids. Adam, Blake, Ilia, and three men hopped out of the fourth car, while others hopped out the other cars. Adam didn't look to pleased with the glare he was sending DK's way. Dk hopped up off the outdoor couch and quickly tucked himself away, before he could say anything to to the Big boss of the Fang, Adam hit his with a right cross that grounded the larger Ape Fanuns, before he climbed on top of him and reigned down heavy blows. Before Terk could Jump in and help his brother a Large man grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifted him up and slammed him into a white car, before kneeing him in the gut, before this could erupt into a brawl between sets Adams guys all pulled out pistols and uzi's, putting them on DK's guys.

Adam stopped as he looked at the man bleeding from a cut to his head, mouth and nose. "What the fuck were you thinking animal!?" asked Adam.

DK ignored the Insult. "I was doing you a favor! Putting out those fucking racist fucks was a Oum damned blessing" yelled DK pushing Adam.

"By shooting up a school, that allowed Fanuns kids a chance at a better life then the streets, the pin or the cramped allies, and waterways, of Menagarie!?" yelled Blake amber eyes narrowing. "Cause that was fucking Smart of you!"

DK glared at her. "What the fuck do you know Princess!? You lived a live of Privilege! Daddy, Chieftain of Menagire and you ran off to be a ho in Vale. How old were you when you ran away? 12 I think. Beaten on the streets, until the WFV took you in off the streets two year later. Yeah that's right you were 14 when you turned your first trick. I remember that much,"

Blake clinched her teeth. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" yelled Blake

Adam punched DK across the face again, before he could do it again, several black cars rolled up and opened fire with what sounded like AK-47's . Adam got off DK and took cover with Blake, who had the presence of mind to pick up a pistol from one of the fallen party goers. When the bullets stopped for a minute the White Fang that could returned fire, but quickly realized that they were outgunned. The cars were armored, and the glass was bullet resistant, at least upwards of a 7.62 round. Most of their weapons were 9mm and 45. cal.

The Cars opened Fire again as Terk went to move to a different position. One of the bullets hit him in the side dropping him. Dk roared in anger as he popped a truck and puled out a shotgun. He fired a few shots at the rear car and managed to break the windows enough that they returned fire and killed one of the men. One of the WF members pulled out a small pipe bomb and throw it into the window blowing it uo

Once the bullets stopped nearly 30 people lay dead, and several more wounded. The door to one of the cars opened and out walked Vernal, wearing a Bullet proof vest, and a m240 in her hands.

"What the FUCK Vernal! What about the Treaty!?" yelled Adam from behind a car.

"The treaty is still in effect, but Raven isn't happy with what you did. Ruby ended up with a bullet in her leg," said Vernal.

"How is that my problem!?" said the WF leader.

Blake looked at Adam with wide eyes. She had spoken to the girl in question several times. Blake had even started to consider her a friend. She actually made Blake want to come to school so that they could talk about books and their interests. For Adam to say something like that made Blake wonder about her 'lover'.

"Not only did your people open fire in a school, but they also hurt a person with Protection. That's two strikes Adam," said Vernal.

"Parlay!" yelled the leader, dropping his clip and pulled out one with red tipped bullets.

Parlay was more then just a gathering of the heads of the organization. It was the treaty code for 'cease fire' Everyone in every organization knew this. Even the Police had to abide by this rule. It what helped keep maintain the peace when the Treaty was first created and no one was willing to back down from a fight.

"No parlay," said Vernal as she pulled the charging handle back and opened fire with the three hundred round drum.

Adam got as low as he could to the ground, covering his head. He looked back up once their was a break in the firing. Adam jumped up and fired 5 times. Two struck a car, one struck a house and the last two hit Vernal and exploded on contact. While the explosions were not big they still had force behind them. Vernal stumbled backwards and into the car. Once back in the car the door was closed and the cars peeled out.

Adam wiped his head as he looked around. Blake, Ilia, Terk -with Ilia's help-, and Dk came up to him. Adam walked over to his friend, the one who came with him. He was full of holes. A roaring was heard as Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a his Scoll. Opening the man paled slightly at the sight before him

"What is it?" asked Blake.

"If the Branwen needed anymore of a reason to declare war... they just got it," said Adam showing everyone the Black Skull he received.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: Vale Mercy Hospital**

 **Time: 0010 (** **Aquarius 7th** **, Thrusday)**

Saphron was rocking back and forth in Terra's arms, tearing in her eyes as to the fate of her brother. Not far away Yang was pacing back and forth with Taiyang watching her. Raven was only Oum knows, but she would be arriving soon.

A doctor walked out. "Arc, Rose, Nikos,"

The for-mentioned all ran up to the doctor. Panic clear in their voices as they spoke to the doctor.

"How is my niece!" asked Tai.

"Is Ruby Okay?" asked Yang.

"What about Pyrrha and her baby?" asked Terra.

"How is my baby brother!" asked Saphron.

"Please, please. One at a time. We managed to remove the bullet fom Miss Roses leg. As far as we can tell she won't have any lasting damage, but she won't be running for a while. Mr Arc... We managed to get the bullet out of his stomach, but it managed to nick his kidney. He'll be fine, but we need to keep him for overnight observation. Miss Niko's is the one I'm worried about. The bullet nicked her heart and it forced her into Labor. We're not sure if we can save both her and the baby," said The Doctor.

"If you have to chose, save the baby. Save my niece," said Saphron.

"Can you make that claim of familiarity?" asked the Doctor.

"Pyrrha a teacher has been sleeping with my baby brother, a student for sometime now. So as the closet thing to a family member at this time. I'M TELLING YOU TO SAVE THE BABY IF YOU HAVE TO CHOSE!" YELLED Saphron.

This shuck the others to their core. Of course Yang knew and held it over her like a freaking carrot on a stick. Tai knew as well, but needed to keep up the focade.

"H-How can you say something like that!?" asked her lover. "She's been a friend and mentor to you for years,"

"I went to give her a gift for the baby when I heard Jaune and her talking. I was going to confront them both after school, but then... The shooting," said Saphron.

"I understand," said the Doctor.

"Hey doc, can I talk to you for a second," said Yang.

The Doctor nodded as both walked away from the others for a moment. As Yang talked to the good doctor Tai turned to Saphron and Terra and put a hand on Saphron's shoulder. She looked at the older man who gave her a small smile.

"Listen, as much as she may have hurt you, she is still a young woman and more importantly she is the woman your brother chose. If Pyrrha survives see if you can't work it out," said Tai.

"I guess," said Saphron looking down.

Yang walked back over to the group. A smile on her face that told Tai that the doc wouldn't say anything that they didn't want getting out. Tai nodded back. Worse case scenario Pyrrha cuts a deal and they have to kill her. Hopefully she was smart enough to not talk.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Vale Police department- Detention Wing**

 **Time: 0035** **(** **Aquarius 7th** **, Thursday)**

Sun sat in the lock up with three other members of the WF:V. The two females from their group were in the woman's holding cell. Already the detectives had spoken with the other members, yet he knew they didn't talk. Sun sighed. He knew that he would have to keep up appearances.

"Wukong!" yelled a Cop

Sun got up and walked over to the bars before he was handcuffed and lead away to the interrogation room. It was a typical Television and move style interrogation rooms. Sun was seated he was cuffed to the table. He knew that this wasn't a precaution. No this was just to make a point. He was an animal and they held the chain and key. He knew that his life was over, the minute that he laid with Blake. After all Black cats were bad luck.

After waiting for about 10 minutes the detectives walked in. One was an elder man with silver hair and another with a porn mustache. Porn stash sat in front of Sun, while Silver stood at the window.

"Sun Wukong. 3.0 grade point average, NetLive star of Extreme Parkour and sports with best friends Reese and Neptune. Gifted athlete. You have quite the bright future Young man," said Porn Stash

"Had. Just skip the bullshit and charge me," said Sun only to be cuffed in the back of the head.

"Lose the attitude boy. You don't run shit here," said Silver.

"Look. We pulled your brother's file. He's a very powerful gang leader. Maybe he threatened you, or someone close to you. All you got to do is give us something. We can protect you," said Porn stash.

Sun's fist gripped into a white knuckle grip that Porn Stash and Silver picked up on. Even so Sun wouldn't talk to them. After all it wasn't his life that he was worried about. He was worried for Penny's.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. That was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'll be going to see Endgame soon. So i'll catch you late


	14. Blood Red Streets

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: Fallen Petals, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

No notes today. Just to tired for it. Taking a two week Hiatus to recharge and rest after this.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 14: Blood red streets**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Branwen Offices**

 **Time: 1535** **(** **Aquarius 11th** **, Sunday)**

Raven paced back and forth in her office. Four whole days had past since the shooting at the school and yet Maria hadn't been in contact with anyone. The only thing any of them had was a Black SKull text. The Black Skull wasn't a warning or an invitation. It meant 'Open Season' or 'Cleaning House'. Only those given Immunity were safe, and even then they were libel to catch a stray bullet in the current chaos. It was the reason that Raven had eyes on Ruby 24/7 at the moment. Until the hits were called off and talks were made she wasn't safe.

Vernal opened the doors to her office and entered with Cinder Fall behind her as well as a Green haired girl. Raven looked at Cinder with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven grabbing her sword.

"Parlay. I just came to talk," said Cinder.

"On behalf of Grimm or for yourself?" asked Raven annoyed at the Parley Rule, still being in effect.

"Both. First to business. Salem is asking that Grimm and the Branwen Tribe not attack each other. While Open season has been declared by Maria, Mother wants us to keep friendly relations since it was'nt our groups that started this mess," said Cinder.

Raven frowned. "Your mother skirts the rules of the Treaty as is. While she doesn't outright Recruit children she gets those of age 17, and age where your to old to be a child, but to young to be an adult. A middle ground. Maria lets it slid. But I still have reservations about it. Your mother knows this well," said Raven.

"I understand that. That leads me to my second and more personal proposal. Emerald Leave us," said Cinder.

"But ma'am Lady Salem asked me to shadow you to learn from you," said Emerald.

"I understand that, but this is not for your ears," said Cinder.

"Vernel go with her and make sure that she don't touch anything. I recognize skilled hands from a distance. Your a practiced and learned theif girl and I will kill you if you do anything I don't like," said Raven.

Emerald looked at the woman with a glare, before following Vernal out. Once alone and sure that the other two were out of Cinder focused her full attention on Raven.

"I want to take Ruby as my partner," said Cinder.

Raven's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and drew her katana! "You got a lot of balls to come into MY office and ask for my daughter's hand, especially since your from a rival Organization! Give me one good reason I should consider it?" asked Raven gritting her teeth in anger.

Cinder started at the blade and knew that if she didn't chose her next words carefully then she would be dead. "Very well first of all it would bind our organizations together like never before. Like the old Family alliances of old. Second it would give Ruby protection within the confines of our territory, even if her protection was broken. I'll also treat her right, unlike that little girlfriend of hers, who goes and cheats on Ruby from time to time with her ex and any other girl that catches her fancy. Oh you should see the tapes of her at the Palace taking on other girls and even a threesome with some girls. She's such a little slut,"

Cinder saw Raven shaking with rage, but not at her. She knew that Raven was more then willing to kill the Girl Reese, but knew that she wouldn't do it. Not until Reese was of Age. Dropping the blade Raven sat down and went into her desk, before removing a flask. Cinder had spoken with Raven a few times and never saw her pull out a Flask. She looked at it Closer and saw the words Marshall, Father, Husband.

"What is that?" asked Cinder.

"It's my brother's... Was my brothers. He was a Marshall in Patch. He knew about the family Business, but chose to not get involved when he met Summer. My father allowed this, and even made sure that the Police academy gave him good grades," said Raven.

Cinder actually thought about this and relized that she didn't know anything about Ruby's parents. "If you don't mind me asking what happened to Ruby's parents?" asked Cinder.

"Qrow and Summer were returning from an anniversary dinner. Qrow had to much to drink and went off the road and into a tree. He and summer died on impact," said Raven as she looked away from Cinder hiding her tears.

"That's the official story I take it," said Cinder.

Raven nodded her head. "Unofficially Qrow had been credited with taking out an upstart Drug organization. While they operated out of Patch they didn't have any ties to the Five, so I allowed Qrow to legally handle them. Their boss and seven of his top guys were brought down within 6 months. On the night of Qrow and Summer's Anniversary the remnants of that gang... they hit their car and sprayed it with so many bullets we couldn't even have a wake for them. At that point I had a 'talk" with the Head Marshall and went to work,"

Raven paused and took a swig from the flask. "over the next month we introduced them to a war they stood no chance of winning. 87 men killed in one night, 4 warehouses burned to the ground, and an Organization buried. We even got the leader in Prison. Not by shanking or beating. No. We gassed him in his own personal and 'protected' cell," finished Raven.

"That's good," said Cinder hiding her fear. "reminding weaklings of whats happens when you step out of line is what I would have done,"

"Those are the lengths I'm willing to go though for MY family," said Raven

Cinder shivered hearing this. She knew the Branwen were effective and she had just been given Raven's personal version of 'don't hurt Ruby Mafioso style.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: Vale Genreal**

 **Time:** **1535** **(** **Aquarius 11th** **, Sunday)**

Ruby hobbled out of the room in a skirt, her favorite red Rooster Teeth shirt ,a pair of running shoes. Yang walked next to her with Vernal following suit.

"I told you Yang that I'm fine and I could get back to the house myself," said Ruby.

Yang smiled as she pointed to the crutchs Ruby was on. "No can do sis. Not after everything that happened and the fact that we don't want you alone at the moment, besides the school is shut down until further notice by order of the board, the Police, DA, and Mayors office.

"A lot of people currently have their eyes on Beacon. There's going to be an assmebally held at the end of the week. Many kingdom officials will be there. A Bunch of Legislation want harsher gun controls laws implemented," said Vernal.

"That's dumb," said Ruby.

Yang laughed at her sister's thoughts on guns. Ruby believed in something simple. 'People were the problem, not Guns'. While Yang agreed, she was in the Business of putting people in cages to fight, running guns, protection, and Money laundurig. She couldn't talk much about the letter of the law.

"So have you talked with Reese recently?" asked Vernal.

Ruby frowned. "I really don't want to hear that bitch's name right now," growled Ruby.

Yang and Vernal looked at each other. As far as they knew Ruby was mad in love with Reese. Also Ruby was a stickler for not cursing. For her to cruse and even call someone out of their name was not a good sign.

"What happened Ruby?" asked Vernal.

Ruby sighed. "Reese butt dialed me a night or two ago. I heard moans coming from the other line, but it wasn't just Reese's moans. There was someone there with her," said Ruby as she was fighting tears.

Yang saw red and wanted to storm over to Reese and Ring the little bitch's neck, but knew better then to do that. She grabbed Ruby in a hug. And even though Yang couldn't see them, She felt the tears of her sister though her shirt.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. I hope you guys enjoy this. It took a bit to finish this short chapter as I said in the Chapter for Ruby Rose Empress of Death I've been under a lot of stress.


	15. The Sum of our sins is measured by

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: Fallen Petals, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up everyone! I'm back from my Haitus... or rather i've been back for over 2 weeks. But during my Original Hiatus I took my 2 weeks, didn't write a single word and after that I had to wait a bit longer because My laptop decided to take a shit on me so I had to get it repaired. Now I have to get a whole new laptop soon or i won't be able to write. Most likely i'll have a new one around the 15th or a tad later. Until then I hope i can keep chapters coming out.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 15: The Sum of our sins is measured by**

 **Location: 120 on the Eastern Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Vale Correction Faciliy**

 **Time: 1000 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Sun looked up from his paper as he was writing a story. Many people wouldn't know it but Sun honestly liked writing. When it came to the NetLive show that he and Reese ran he was credited as the head writer of everything they did. Currently Reese was running damage control to try and save their NetLive business, but already 4 sponsors had pulled out from their deals, Reese was thinking of selling the brand, and his boys were done with him. He had not only fucked up his future, but his friends futures as well. If he wasn't facing down a life sentence for capital Murder, two counts of aggravated assault with the intent to Kill, Concealment of a deadly weapon on school grounds, and about 9 other counts that would see him with either the death penalty or a life sentence, he would feel like shit.

"WUKONG!" yelled a guard.

Sun got out of his bunk and looked at the guard. "What Paul?" asked Sun.

"You got a visitor," said the guard with a growl in the back of his throat. "And it's officer Grant to you scumbag,"

Sun got up and followed the guard out of his cell. They walked though the hall. As they did Sun looked at the Kliqa there were around the entire. You had the Prison White Fang, The Brotherhood of Humans. Sun didn't want to really associate with the Fang, but knew that he was going to need the protection.

As he walked he was lead into the Visitors area and there she was. Penny standing there. She was wearing a green shirt with his NetLive shows name on it. Penny looked at Sun, before running up to him and kissing him. Sun didn't care in that moment and returned the kiss with a passion. They separated after only a few moments, but he still held her hands. They sat down after a few moments when the guards told them that they needed to 'keep' order.

"Sun... By Oum I missed you," Said the orange haired girl.

Sun looked around for a minute before making Penny sit with him. "Penny you should' t be here. If any of the WF see you," said Sun.

"I know it's a risk, but I had to take it... Epecally since... My father is moving us to Atlas in a few weeks," said Penny.

Sun's eyes widened. "What?" asked Sun

"He's worried about the things happening here. Gangs, guns,.. you," said Penny.

"No.. No he has a right to be worried. Besides i'm facing life without parole. No need for you to wait for a loser like me," said Sun looking down.

"Your not a loser. Your the man I love. I've already started looking for lawyers who will take your case," said Penny.

"Pen... Don't waste your life for a loser like me," said Sun.

Penny looked at Sun. "I love you Sun and i'm not giving up on you," said Penny

Sun shuck his head before getting up and preparing to leave. As he did he walked passed a member of the Kilq The man wasn't much bigger then Sun, but he was a well known to the WF and other Faunus prisoners and guards since he loved to pick fight with other.

He tilted his chin up at Sun when they made eye contact, but sun paid him no mind.

"Hey boy, was that your old lady I saw you with?" asked the man.

Sun stopped walking and turned his way, eyes narrowed. "What if she is?" asked Sun.

The man held up his hands with a smirk. "I mean no offense, but shouldn't you stick to breaking with an animal?" asked the man. "I mean sure the girl wasn't to experiment with an animal, but she can do better then a monkey like you,"

Sun started to walk to the man, only for a much larger Faunus with Gray skin and a horn where his nose was to step in the way.

"Back off Cred unless you want another trip to the hospital," said the large Rhino Faunus

Cred held up his hands and took a step back. "I was just making conversation. You take care now boy," said Cred.

the Rhino turned to Sun. "The only reason I saved your ass is because of your brother took a shank meant for me a few years back. Don't get yourself hurt and lit over some human pussy Sun," said the Rhino as he walked away from Sun.

the blonde haired monkey Faunus sighed before making his way back to his cell.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: Unknown house**

 **Time: 1100 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Reese woke up and looked around the house. She knew it well since she had spent many a nights here. Many regretted nights. Even when she was dating the person she was with. Reese was a sucker for pain and she knew that if Ruby found out what she had been up to in her spare time... Well it wouldn't be good. Honestly she didn't plan on it happening. She didn't plan on seeing her ex like she was. She was invited out for coffee and cake one day at a local cafe. The... Crescent Rose Cafe and Bakery if she wasn't mistaken. They talked for a bit and one thing led to another. Luckily Autum and her kid Sapphire were understanding and didn't say anything since Ruby often went there.

"I didn't think you'd be up so soon," came the voice of her ex and current fuck buddy Arslan.

Arslan was a beautiful woman. She stood at 5'10, with C-cup breasts and an Atlantic build thanks to her BKB training, an ebony skin complexion, dyed platinum blonde hair with her brown haired roots showing that she needed to redo her dye, she was currently naked and wiping her body of water.

"I shouldn't be here. I'm with someone," said Reese getting up.

"Your With Ruby Rose, adopted daughter and niece of Business mogul Raven Branwen. I know this, we've talked about this several times since the shooting. How many times have we fucked now Reese," said Arslan.

Reese didn't blush, but she quickly got up and pulled on her skinny jeans and hoodie. "I need to stop this. We broke up for a reason," said Reese as she went to the door and was about to open it

Arslan chuckled before sitting on her bed. "Let's be real Ree, we're each others drug. We're addicted to each other. No matter how much we try to distance ourselves from each other, no matter who we date, we'll always run back to each other, we'll always cheat on our significant other. So you can walk out that door and go back to your falsehood of a relationship or you can come back and fuck my brains out," said Arslan.

Reese bit her lip and slammed the door shut, before she knew it her lips crashed into Arslan's. all thoughts of Ruby driven from her mind at that moment.

 **Location: North Vale**

 **Place: Branwen Manor- Ruby's Room**

 **Time: 1400 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Ruby sat at her computer, looking as design schematics. Ever since getting out of hospital she'd been doing a lot of self study, gaming, and watching anime. Penny and Ceil keep calling her asking if she was ok. She told them she was and them that she was going to see them Saturday

When her Scroll went open it. She saw that it was a message from Cinder.

Cin: What are u up to?

Ruby:Nothing, just doing some indepent study

Cin:That's good to hear. I've been worried about you.

Ruby: (Blushing Face Emoji) Really

Cin: Really. Your special Ruby... Special to me anyway

Ruby: So... what are you up to.

Cin: Nothing Much. Was hoping we could go to dinner since I'm free today.

Ruby: in we you mean?

Cin: (Laughing face Emoji) You and Me silly

Ruby blushed. "I can't believe a total babe like Miss Cinder is asking me out!" squalled Ruby.

Ruby: What time?"

Cin: About 8 tonight... where something nice

Ruby: See you then

The silver eyes girl squealed as she grabbed her crucths and began to go though her closet. Her door opened and in walked Vernal. Vernal had her hand on her gun ready to draw with four guards close to her

"Is everything alright Miss Rose?" asked Vernel.

"CINDERJUSTASKEDMEOUTANDIHAVENOTHINGGOODTOWEARCANYOUPLEASEHELPMEVERNAL!" spoke Ruby at Super sonic speeds.

Vernal smiled at Ruby. "Well then. I guess we have to get you ready for your date," said Vernal hiding her gun as she helped Ruby pick out a Dress

 **Location: Outskirts of Vale**

 **Place: Salem's Home**

 **Time: 1500 (Aquarius 16 Friday)**

A white limousine pulled up to Salem's home. The driver opened the door and allowed a woman to get out of the car. She was quite beautiful like both her daughters. In fact she looked relatively young compared to many people in her line of business seeing as how she was only 43 years old. Her hair was done up in a elaborate bun with nearly a hair out of place, ice blue eyes narrowed in such a way that it was clear that she was here on a mission, she wore a blue satin vest over a white button up shirt with a red broch in the center of it, white suit skirt that reached the ground with a slit up to her left hip, several white gold rings, and ruby red lips. She walked with a purpose in her white open toed heels, flanked by four guards. Two of which were thugs on her Husbands side of the 'business'. Her father would be rolling in his grave if he saw how they had smeared the noble name of the Schnee's with back room politics and criminal holdings. Not to mention the hate that her husband had for the faunus really hurt her business

She walked up though the house as she was escorted into a parlor. She found Salem sitting with her eldest children. Tock, Aruther, and Hazel. Hazel and Tock rose to their feet seeing the woman and her guards. Salem raised her hand making her children sit. Willow took a seat across from Salem.

"Hello Willow. How was your trip?" asked Salem.

"It was alright. As always Vale is much to warm form my tastes," said Willow.

Salem chuckled. "Then I can only guess that that you despise Vacuo even more," said the elder woman.

"As much as I love to continue to chat about nothing I'm actually here on business," said Willow.

"And what business is that?" asked Salem.

Willow reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of cash. "I need you to eliminate my husband," said Willow.

 **Location: Vale Central**

 **Place: Pyhrra's Room**

 **Time: 1800 (Aquarius 16 Friday)**

Beep... Beep... Beep.

Opening her eyes she slowing looked around the room that she was in. She could vaguely remember what happened. A loud BANG, people running, a sharp pain in her chest. Her baby... Her BABY!

Pyrrha's large green eyes shot open as she looked around the room in a panic only for a hand to land on her shoulder. She looked at the person who put their hand on her shoulder and saw that it was a glaring Terra.

"Terra... Where is Jaune... Where is my baby!?" asked Pyhrra.

"Don't Worry about Jaune or little Fina," said Terra.

"Fina... that's a beautiful name... When will I get to see daughter?" asked the red haired woman.

"Never. You currently in Police custody," said a voice from the door.

Standing there was Saphron with a icy glare in the orbs that Pyhrra had fallen in love with on her the angered woman's brother. Saphron took a few steps towards her and put her hands on either side of the bed. The whites of her eyes were red.

"Saph...," started Pyhrra.

"DON'T Saph me. I looked up to you, I loved you like an Older sister, as my mentor, but you do this to my brother... to my family. I will see you in jail and you will NEVER see my niece or brother again," said Saph.

Pyhrra opened her mouth to speak back to her, but closed her mouth. She knew that no matter what she said it wouldn't matter. Her fate was sealed. As she looked away Pyhrra couldn't help but remember an old saying.

The Sum of our sins is measured by the good we try and hide behind

0000000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Damn I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Chapters are going to be slow since my Laptop is about to take it's Swan Song soon. At which point i'll probably take it to get retro fitted and turned into a gaming Laptop. Anywayi had to revert to some of my older styles of writing since My Laptop freezes at random moments now.

Next chapter will be out soon


	16. A Date to remember pt 1

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: Fallen Petals, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up everyone! I'm back. Sorry this took a while to do. But I was actually weighing a lot of my options for phase 2 of this story. I went back, read reviews and thought what were my best options for this next part of the story and well... Your about to find out.

Review Response

 **Merendinomiliano:** What's up my dude. I was't even going for a godfather vibe, but I guess I ended up doing it.

 **Shadow Joestar:** I got plans for Pyhrra.

 **Buildlancer:** It's on life support now, but i'm doing what I can.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

0000000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: A Date to remember pt 1**

 **Location: Branwen Manor**

 **Place: Sitting room**

 **Time: 1950 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Taiyang yawned as he came out of the garage. He was wiping his hands on a rag. He had just finished working on his old car. It was a classic that he had had for several years. Ever since he met Raven actually. While Tai had been a budding fighter he honestly had no ambition beyond running his family's gym. He had been training when Raven and her brother Qrow entered the gym, decked out ready for a match. He jumped into the ring and was promptly knocked out by Raven. From that point forward he was hooked on her. He became her right hand, her demon of war.

Taiyang had killed welled over 300 people if not more in the Branwen's, but even more importantly Raven's name. Somewhere along the way the duo fell in love and had Yang. While he still worked for Raven, he honestly didn't regret anything. Going over to his bar he grabbed a drink. As he began to sip on his drink the doorbell rang. Raising an eyebrow he took a seat as Vernal walked into the room.

"Who is it Vernal?" asked Tai.

"Cinder Fall," said Vernal. "She's here to take Ruby on a date,"

Hmm," started Tai. "Do you know where their going?"

"A restaurant within our territory. Cinder made a promise no to take Ruby within Grimm or Schnee territory," said Vernal as she sent the details to his scroll.

Bring Cinder here and go get Ruby please," said Tai.

Vernal nodded and did as told. Tai quickly memorized the details and sent a text to his people to be in the area in case something happened. Ever since Ruby moved into his home things in the city had started to fall apart. Well fall apart was to strong a word. More like the world had turned upside down to try and harm his little rose.

He looked up from his scroll as he saw Cinder walk into the room. Now Tai would have to be blind not to notice her beauty. He had always been faithful to Raven, but it didn't stop him from looking. Especially with the skintight shoulder less number that reached her calfs and had no shoulders or back, revealing her heart-shaped hour glass tattoo.

"Hello Tai," said Cinder.

"Cinder. As a fellow Mafioso I don't have to tell you what happens if Ruby is harmed in anyway do I?" asked the blond man standing at his full 6'2 height.

The ash haired woman smiled. "Of course not. After all I don't really wish to die," said Cinder.

Tai nodded and took a seat. Cinder and Tai sat in silence for several minutes, before Ruby came down with Vernal following. Ruby was blushing, but she wore a white dress that bled into a red skirt, thigh high stockings, and a bracelet with a Cross on it.

"You looking beautiful tonight little rose," said Tai with a smile.

Ruby's blush deepened hearing the praise. "Thank you," said Ruby.

Cinder got up and approached Ruby. "We should leave now if we wish to make our reservations.

Ruby nodded as she took Cinder's arm and walked out the house. As they left Tai took out his scroll and quickly made a call.

"It's me... Keep an eye on Cinder and Ruby closely," said Tai hanging up his scroll.

 **Location: Schnee Vale Manor**

 **Place: Jaquces Schnee's office**

 **Time: 1900 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Jaquces took a sip of his whiskey. He had just finished talking with Sienna. The Leader of the Entire White Fang Organization the world over. She was the only one who had the power to call off her rabid animals in Vale. The ruthless businessman/Gangster would never admit it openly, but he feared the Faunus as a whole, and the White Fang even more so. Sure he was an advocate for Human domination and supremacy, but he wasn't a fool. He knew that if Menagire had a leader like Sienna heading them, then they would have already started a war with Atlas. While they were considered a backwater 2nd rate country, they still produced some of the strongest fighters in the world, due to their military tactics and ability to play to the sympathies of the idiotic masses and weak willed politicians.

Taking another hit of his whiskey he thought about those in his circle. All rich and well connected humans. The loss of Cardin Winchester had been a blow to his cause seeing as his father was not only head of the Winchester foundation, but also one of Jacques allies. He knew his daughter was playing 'girlfriend' to that Coal boy. Jacques actually enjoyed his music, but Weiss was already destined to be paired and mated with Cardin. Or that was the plan.

Now that Winchester was dead, Jaquces had to gins other opportunities to expand his influence. Sure he could pair Whitley up with that Rose girl, but she was a dyke and barely fit to serve in one of his bordellos, let alone produce the next heir of the Schnee to mention that she was off limits thanks to being the adopted child of Raven and has immunity from their world thanks to the treaty of Five. To bad. He would have loved to 'train' her into an acceptable wife for Whitley.

Jaques made the majority of his business though bad drug deals, weapons sells, and pimping out younger girls. He himself enjoyed the taste of virgins to much to stay entirely faithful to his wife. It was one of the reasons he spent most of his time is Vale and away from Atlas. He liked to play with the younger women, before tricking them out.

He turned to his desk mounted monitor and plunged in his scroll. He wanted to look over some offshore accounts and business venues that had peeked his interest as of late. He clicked away for the better part of an hour, before his door creaking open made him look up. Standing there was a person who looked a bit petite and quite feminute. She wore black long sleeve shirt, skintight black pants, and a black mask that only left her red eyes visible to see.

He didn't say anything, before he reached into his desk to get his gun, but the person standing there opened fire with a silenced 9MM. All the shots hit non vital targets, but were enough to put his down for a few moments. His assailant dropped the clip from the gun and slipped in a new clip. Walking around the desk she looked at the man laying on the ground. Jacques was panting as he he held his gut. Blood leaking like a broken pipe.

"Who... who sent you?" asked Jacques.

"Danke deiner Frau fur deinen tod!" said the woman pointing the gun at Jaquces. (1)

"What?" asked Jacques with his eyes widening.

The woman pulled the trigger three times putting two in his chest and one in his head. Hearing sevreal people running down that hall the woman ran to the window and jumped out of it. Hitting the ground and rolling she looked up and saw two men with atuomatic weapons taking aim. Not taking a chance she bolted, just as the rounds began to fly. Sliding around the corner she jumped up and gripped the edge of the wall and jumped over it. On the street was a black motorcycle.

"Just where she said it would be waiting," said the woman.

Jumping on the bike she reved the thing and took off into the night. Driving for several minutes and over 20 minutes. She stopped at a park that she had left a bag with needed supplies. She quickly took off her clothes, leaving her in her birthday suit. She pulled on a pair of white pants, a green crop top, and a white leather vest that stopped just above her belly button, and high heels. She grabbed the bag with her still gloved hands and pulled out the small water bottle of gas, and a stainless lighter. Putting the back over her back and dawning her helmet, Emerald drove into an ally. She killed the engine and waited for a few moments to make sure that no one was in the area. Hopping off the bike walked to a random trashcan. Taking out the items and dumping them in a can she doused it in the gas. Taking the gun she broke it down and took the barrel with her and throw the rest into the dumpster. Flicking on the lighter she throw it into the dumpster allowing it to blaze taking the bag, clothes, and lower part of the weapon with it.

Walking out to the road, she pulled out her scroll and made a quick call.

"It's done," said Emerald leaving what she did verge in case the call was intercepted.

"Thank you young lady. I'll send the rest of the payment to Salem now. I might have need of you in the future," said Willow hanging up.

Emerald pulled the scroll away from ear and looked at the picture she took earlier in the evening. "Don't worry about it... After all your next Ruby Rose!" growled emerald as she hopped on her bike to head to her next destination.

Huginn Restaurant, the heart of the Branwen Mafia's territory.

0000000000000000000000000000000

And cut. Man this chapter took so long to do and not for the reasons you think. Mostly due to the fact that i was thinking about where to move this story.

A/n

1: Translation/ Thank your Wife for your death. I looked it up. Its German. If'm i;m wrong let me know. I relly on translates for stuff like this.


	17. A Date to remember pt 2

CAT: RWBY

Title: Rose of the Branwen Mafia

Rating: M

Pairing: Fallen Petals, Arkos

Summary: The Branwen Tribe, The Schnee Family, The Grimm Syndicate, the City officials, and the White Fang. The Five Factions that control Vale have had an Uneasy truce for the last four years. And the Rose that just came to town might throw that careful peace out of order.

What's up Everyone! Man how you doing! I honestly thought people forgot about this story since it's been a month and some change since I updated it, but I came back for the Phase DUCE! Now a lot of people commented in the last chapter that they KNOW what i'm going to do. I doubt that, but I like to think that there are times when i'm predictable and other times where i'm just out of left freaking field. But today we'll see if you guys managed to predict me today.

"Don't fuck with the Branwen Mafia," speech

" _Grimm rule the Human trafficking Ring," thought/ Flashback_

"The Schnee Family own all the drugs," Communications/television/Radio

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: A Date to remember pt 2**

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Huginn**

 **Time: 2010 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Cinder pulled up to the front of the restaurant and walked around to allow her date to get out of the car. While many people would Give Pyhrra Nikos a hard time for what she did, sleeping with a younger man, not to many people would look at Ruby and Cinder the same. For one it was thanks to the fact that their hair was similar in color. That might make people think they were sisters or something. Cinder laughed inside her on mind at the thought. Nothing she had planned could even be considered sisterly.

"Key please?" asked a valet who smiled at Cinder.

Cinder could already tell that the woman was a member of the Branwen Tribe due to the Raven/Crow pendent on her vest.

Ruby grabbed Cinder's arm as they walked into the restaurant. As they did Cinder counted no less then 15 guards armed to the teeth, and that was just outside. She knew that the windows could stop up to 7.62 sniper round and between the darkened oak walls were steel panels. And that was a hard guess on her part. Raven's family was quite well known in the underworld for how powerful they were. It was one of the reasons that she wanted to make a stand fast alliance. Maybe even a uniting of the Organizations as she got older and they took their relationship further.

As they approached the greeter he looked up and grabbed two menu's.

"Miss Rose, Miss Fall. As per Mistress Branwen's order the meals tonight are on the house. She's also regulated you two to the VIP section of the restaurant with the best view," said the stwert.

Cinder knew what it meant. Raven was keeping a close eye on cinder. She wanted to smirk. She welcomed the challenge.

"Wow Aunty did all this for us!? I'll have to thank her," said Ruby with a smirk.

"Don't forget to give her my thanks as well. This would cost me a fortune on my teaching salary. I might even have to skip a meal or two," said Cinder even though her bank account was flush with about 20 million easy.

Ruby gave a small laugh. "Come on Mi-Cinder. I'm sure it's not that bad," said Ruby.

Cinder smiled as Ruby's voie ticked her ears. ". Your right Ruby. Shall we be seated?" asked Cinder as they were lead to a glassed area that showed a nice view of the nearby park as well as a view of the Cities nightscape.

Ruby smiled as she looked out over it all. "It's beautiful," said Ruby.

Cinder smiled at Ruby and grabbed her hands in her own. "I'm glad you approve Ruby. I had my doubts that you would like it," said Cinder.

Ruby shuck her head. "After breaking up with Reese... We'll things were kinda out there for me," said Ruby. "Petra has been calling saying 'she wants a creak at the bitch who hurt her Gem'. Her words not mine.

Cinder nodded understanding the feeling. "Ruby your quite a special girl. Anyone who hurts you is bound for hell like none would ever understand," said Cinder speaking truthfully.

What followed was a conversation about everything and nothing. Ruby's schooling, hobbies, and the like. Cinder's life outside of work, her family, friends, and hobbies. Ruby at Cinder's instantiate tired out some red wine vintage 1900. It was sweet with a slightly sour after flavor. They also got their food. Cinder ordered a rack of lamb with a side of corn and a Caesar salad. Ruby ordered a 8 oz stack with rice. The duo were just comfortable with each other.

Near the end of diner Cinder saw that Ruby had a piece of rice stuck to the side of her face. With a wicked and divous smile, she leaned across the table and kissed the area where the rice was. Ruby turned into a brick and making cinder chuckle.

BLAM

The Glass behind Ruby spider webbed as the heavy bullet impacted it. Ruby and several patrons screamed as they hit the ground or started to run. Cinder flipped the table with had a inch layer of steel in between the oak wood and went into her purse pulling out a 1911-A 45 Colt. She looked at the location where the bullet came from as another shot rang out and spider wedded the glass further. Another shoot and the glass would be gone. Once again aimed at the location Ruby was! Cinder's heart nearly stopped in panic

Whoever was shooting was targeting Ruby.

Cinder looked at the Stewart. "What the Hell are you waiting for!" asked Cinder.

"I already have men going after the shooter!" yelled the Stewart as he gave a sharp whistle. Four men came in with riot shields that were made of kevlar weaving with a coating of fiber glass to help with it's defense. They all stood before the table where Ruby was and formed a protective barrier around the young girl.

"Hurry. Their after Ruby!" yelled Cinder.

"What's going on!? Who's after me! What did I do!?" asked Ruby fear gripping her heart.

"Come on Miss Ruby. We have to go," said the Stewart pulling out a pistol.

The crimsonette's eyes widened seeing the gun! She knew that her uncle owned a few hunting rifles, shotguns, and pistols for home defense, but her aunts employees! What the hell was going on! The next thing she knew she saw cinder reach into her purse and pull out a gun herself. Ever since the shooting at the school Ruby had become somewhat afraid of the items that people used to kill. She knew that it was only a thing, but the fact that it could cause so much damage was what frightened her.

"Why do you have a gun!?" asked Ruby in fear.

There's no time to explain. I need to get you to safety. I've already called Miss Yang, Mr Xiao-Long, and Leader. They solitude be here soon!" said the Stewart.

Another shot rang out, and hit the table. The duo came out from cover and fired in the general direction of the shots. The stwert wasn't so lucky as a bullet hit him in the head taking his life. Cinder cursed. SHe prayed to the gods that Raven's people were as good as they claimed to be.

 **Location: Downtown Vale**

 **Place: Roof across the street from Huginn**

 **Time: 2015 (Aquarius 16, Friday)**

Emerald had watched Cinder and Ruby enter the restaurant. She grit heer teeth in rage. That should have been her with Cinder, not that little bitch! Emerald looked at the roof across from the restaurant. She climbed the fire escape and took a seat next to a case that had been left there for her.

The only reason she knew that Cinder was taking the little bitch here was because it was the only place in the city that Raven trusted the security in. After all she spared no expense for her safety. Opening the case Emerald looked at the Rifle that had been left for her. It was a M40A3 modified to use a .308 armor piercing round instead of the 243 Winchester. with a 8x zoom scope attached to it. In the case were 80 odd rounds. While it was a lot she didn't plan on missing her target. Laying down on the roof she took opened the slot and slipped in a bullet, locking the bullet back in place she took aim at the dining redhead.

She didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

The bullet creaked though the air and found itself lodged in the reinforced glass. Emerald cursed! She should have known that Raven would have had bullet resitent glass installed in her castle! The mint haired young woman quickly ejected the spent shell and reloaded. By the time she was ready to shot again people with riot shield were protecting the red haired girl. She was on the clock now! She fired another round into the same spot. Ejecting the bullet again she placed in her next round and fired.

The glass shattered and Emerald almost screamed in delight, quickly ejecting the bullet she went to get another in. She growled in answer as she saw Cinder shoting in her direction, but it wasn't her fault! It was that little bitch's doing. Cinder would NEVER hurt her. Taking carful aim she pulled the trigger killing the man! Ejecting the bullet she moved to place another round in the gun.

"Don't move!" yelled a voice. "UP HERE ON THE ROOF! GREEN HAIR, DARK SKIN! FEMALE!"

Emerald cursed as she grabbed her pistol and put two into the chest of the man who tried to stop her. The man had got off her description. She wasn't safe even on the streets now. Every member of Raven's organization in the area would be looking for her. She had no choice, but to kill Ruby and somehow blame it on Salem and start a war between the Branwen Family and Grimm. Getting up she rushed over to the man and picked up his rifle. It was nothing special. A M4 5.56 army rifle. She grabbed his two spare magazines and slipped them into her pocket, before rushing over to the fire escape and climbing down it. She was about to round a corner when several shots rang out, she managed to slide onto the ground and open fire. Her aim was true as 2 men hit the ground groaning. Alive, but how close to death.

Ignoring her feelings she rushed into the restaurant and looked at the men who were ready to aim at her and kill. Not bothering to stop she just opened fire on everyone there. Men, Women, Children. It didn't matter. All she wanted to do was KILL RUBY! After the bolt rode itself back and locked itself she put in another magazine and released th bolt chamering a round.

"WHAT THE HELL EMERALD!" yelled Cinder from her cover.

"Cinder this has nothing to do with you! That little bitch needs to die!" yelled Emerald.

"Your breaking the Treaty of FIVE by targeting a protected person! This could lead to war!" yelled Cinder.

"FUCK THE TREATY! WF is currently splinter with Kong and Adam both trying to take control, The Schnee are in the Process of moving out of the City, The only factions worth a Damn in vale are Branwn, Grimm, and Roman's gang! Even that Bitch Reaper dosn't have the power she use to to stop this war from comig!" yelled Emerald.

"What's the Treay of Five?" asked asked Ruby.

Cinder looked into her big scard silver eyes and knew that she needed to tell her. "Ruby I swear to the Gods that I will tell you everything, but not now!" said Cinder.

Cinder opened fire on Emerald, but Emerald was smart enough to duck behind a table. That was her chance. Cinder grabbed Ruby's arm and booked it out of the restaurant. Emerald jumped up and followed. While following after them she switched the safety lever from auto to semi. She rounded the corner and took careful aim and fired. The Bullet stuck Cinder in her right shoulder and dropped her! Cinder screamed in pain and gripped her shoulder. Aiming again she went to fire at Ruby but it didn't fire! The casing didn't extract itself from the rifle.

Emerald looked at her gun and scoffed in annoyance, before tossing it on the ground! "No matter. I'd rather do this the fun way anyway's," said Emerald as she reached into one of her boots and came out with a knife.

Emerald rushed at Ruby and swiped at her. Ruby being that natural atlathe she was manged to back peddle out of the way, but thanks to her heels she fell onto her but. Emerald lunghed at her again and managed to cut her in her side. Ruby held her side in pain as she glared at Emerald.

"Why are you doing this!" yelled Ruby.

"You tried to take MY CINDER from me!" yelled Emerald as she jumped on Ruby and tried to stab her in the face.

Thanks to Ruby and Emerald being nearly the same size they had similar strength, but Emerald had the advantage of being on top of Ruby! Ruby struggled to get the crazy green haired girl off of her. Ruby managed to push the blade to the side enough so that it nicked her neck. Once she was free from the blade's range she headbutted Emerald in the face, breaking her nose. The mint haired girl fell off Ruby clutching her face. Ruby got up and picked up a two-by-four and slammed it into Emerald's back, making her yell in pain. She went to hit her again, but emerald rolled out of the way and grabbed Cinder's pistol and shot Ruby in the thigh.

Ruby went down clutching her leg in pain! The pain was like someone jabbed a hot poker into the flesh. Emerald glared at the downed girl. Face bloody, nose still running red with blood.

"Emerald Stop!" yelled the ash haired woman. "You've already lost your protection from Salem! If you do this... NOTHING can save you from Branwen!"

"I don't need saving! I need the woman I love and the only way i'm getting her... is by killing You!" growled Emerald as she rounded on Ruby hand ready to pull the Trigger.

BLAM BLAM!

Two shots rang out and hit Emerald in the stomach dropping her and making her clutch her gut in pain. Ruby looked in the direction of the shots and saw Yang standing there with her pistol in her hand. She walked forward and kicked Emerald across the face sending her into the wall.

She kneeled next to Ruby, kissing for forehead. "Ruby are you okay?" asked Yang.

"I...I... Oh Oum!" cried Ruby as she pushed her face into Yang's chest and began to sob.

"What about the police?" asked Cinder.

"Mom called Oz and told him to get her 30 minutes to clean things up. We have 10 left. So whatever we do we need to do it now," said Yang.

"I agree," said Cinder as she looked at the shaking Ruby. "Emerald broke the Treaty, so she can be executed on the spot,"

"Wait! We... We can't just kill her," said Ruby.

Yang sighed. "Rube's... This is the life of a Mafioso... If you live by the code, Then you can die by the gun. that's our way,"

Ruby bit her lip. "Then... At least let me finish my fight," said Ruby.

"You don't have to Ruby," said Cinder watching as Ruby picked up the pistol.

Emerald spat blood on to the ally floor. " If your going to hold that thing then You'd better use it to ghost me, now you little bitch otherwise Salem is going to have your head!" growled emerald.

Ruby didn't realize it, but sometime during the conversation she had picked up the pistol. She held the gun in her hand. The gun that Emerald had used to try and kill her. She didn't realize it, but she was shaking. Emerald glared at Ruby from the ground holding her stomach glaring at her with those inferno red eyes that seemed to Damn Ruby to hell.

Cinder glared at Emerald and walked up to her, before kicking her in the stomach. Emerald cried out in pain. "What do you mean!? You were only suppose to kill the Jaquces tonight!" yelled Cinder.

Emerald looked at the woman she loved, before glaring at Ruby. "She was corrupting you! Making you fall for that fucking surgery goodness act! I did it for you! For us! I love you Cinder! I would do ANYTHING for you!" grunted out Emerald.

Cinder ran her hand though her hair, before punching Emerald across the face. "This is not the way we conduct OURSELVES in Grimm. We don't KILL PEOPLE FOR PERSONAL GAIN!" yelled Cinder.

Yang sighed as she looked at Cinder. "She tried to kill Ruby who was protected under the treaty of Five by means of immunity from the underworld and all it's activities," said Yang.

"This is a fucking mess," said Yang.

"No one has to knew that Ruby knows," said Cinder.

"What are you talking about? The whole damn city knows a war is happening right now because Reaper pulled the Cease Fire and unleashed the Black Skull!" yelled Yang

"But only the three of us are in the ally and... We need to end this," said Cinder.

This made the other women in the ally look at her in shock. Cinder was proposing that they hide what happened. Hiding information in the underworld wasn't difficult, but something would always come to light. But with only four of them here, then it was easy to conceal. If you have a secret keep it to yourself, If you have to tell someone else then so be it, there is no Third best. In this case Three was the magic number in this case.

"Okay," said Yang as she walked up to Ruby and put her hand on the gun. "You can put the gun down Ruby. I'll take care of it,"

The crimsonette thought about for a moment. The truth had come out not that long ago. Maybe 20 minutes to an hour ago, she thought that her Aunt and Uncle were just business mogals, but to discover they were mobsters and basically controlled the entire criminal underworld was a little unsettling. Ruby steeled herself as she pressed the gun to Emerald's forehead. Ruby was shaking from fear!

"If I to look into the darkness everyday from now on... then your my first step there," said Ruby fear clear in her eyes and motions.

Emerald smirked. "You don't got the balls to..." started emerald.

BLAM!

 _Hush your cries, close your eyes,  
Stay with me  
Let's just dream  
Quietly  
Of what might be_

 _Calm your fear  
I'll be near  
To you I'll cling  
Rest my friend  
Time can mend  
Many things _

Dallas sat on the hood of a white town car smoking a joint. He flicked the ashes away. He dropped the joint and stomped it out under his new 2,000 lien dress shoes. He got off the car and straightened his red tie and black vest as his boss walked around the corner. A purse on her arm, wearing a pink and white dress with a slit up the side and high heeled boots. Dallas opened the door for Neo as she got into the car. He shut the door behind her, before getting into the drivers seat.

"Anything interesting happen Miss Neo?" asked Dallas hoping not to incur the little psycho bitch's anger.

Dallas adjusted the mirror as he looked at his boss. After only a few short months of working for the woman, he had become accustom to her rather... strange tastes.

Neo smirked as she pulled out her phone. "You could say that ," said Neo.

She pressed play and watched as Ruby put the bullet in Emeralds head. Over and Over, and Over again.

00000000000000000000000

And cut. So sorry this took so long, but I decided that it was for the best to Split this story from 1 part into two parts. Anyway next part to this story will come out soon. until then, see ya


End file.
